Flirting with the Enemy
by Michelle2
Summary: TMNT: Next Mutation fic. Always the one in control over himself, Leonardo finds himself at odds with his emotions. As a ninja & older brother, is he supposed to sacrifice his own emotions for the good of his family or is he entitled to have happiness too?
1. Chapter 1

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter I: It Starts

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

Venus is a part of this story as well as the Dragon Lord and Rank. I actually liked TMNT: the Next Mutation. In this Venus is Raphael's girlfriend. They hooked up in my first fanfic **Summer in China. **Basically, Leonardo sought after Venus, but she went for Raphael instead.

Mondo Gecko is in this too. I love his character and he's Mikey's best bud. He will play a key part in this, but later in the story.

Tashina is Dragon Lord's younger sister and is a prophetess. Katina, Hana, and Kira are Dragon Lord's daughters. Katina is the master of the prism. All these are my original characters. Hana has a thing for Mondo Gecko.

Kimmico is Michaelangelo's girlfriend. She's a turtle like Venus. Zenobia is Donatello's online girlfriend. She's human. Both Kimmico and Zenobia won't be a big part of this fanfic, but if anyone wants to read about them you can read my stories **Kimmico** and **Rev It Up**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTM

"Come on Raph, you have to move faster than that." Leonardo said blocking a kick from his brother.

"Well, maybe it's your lips flapping that's distracting me." Raphael replied.

Leonardo rolled out of the way as his brother's foot came slamming down. "I don't think it's that. I think it's something else." He said seeing Venus watching in the corner.

"Oh yeah." Raphael spin kicked wiping Leonardo's feet from under him.

Leonardo slammed to the ground and looked up to his brother holding the sai against his neck. He couldn't be angry at him for the move, but he couldn't show his pride.

"Very good Raphael."

Leonardo stood up hearing Splinter praise his younger brother.

Splinter patted Raphael on the shoulder. "You must not let you anger cloud your mind, my son. When you let go, you are unstoppable. I'm proud of your improvement."

Leonardo watched Raphael bow to Splinter and run off to Venus. His heart ached as his brother kissed her.

"Leonardo."

Leonardo snapped from his daze. "Yes Sensei."

"Tell Donatello and Michaelangelo it is time for their sparring lesson." Splinter ordered.

Leonardo bowed. "Yes Sensei." He said and walked off into the den. "Mikey. Don. Splinter wants you two in for practice."

"Ah man." Michaelangelo whined. "Me and Kimmi were going to watch Robin Hood: Men in Tights."

"Haven't you watched that enough times?" Leonardo replied.

"No." Michaelangelo replied. "I haven't watched it this week."

"Well Splinter wants you in the Practice Room." Leonardo answered. "Robin Hood is going to have to wait."

Michaelangelo kissed Kimmico on the cheek causing her to giggle. Then, he strut off to the Practice Room.

Leonardo sighed and went to check on Donatello playing on his computer once again. "Donny, did you hear me?"

"What?" Donatello asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"Splinter wants you in for practice." Leonardo replied. "NOW."

'I'll be there in a minute." Donatello assured him.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and walked to his room. He stepped inside and looked at it's limited contents. He had a pair of katanas hanging on the wall and a flower pressed lotus blossom from Lotus. He plopped on his bed and lay back staring up at the ceiling.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of his throne. "My patience is wearing thin. I want the Turtles lair found."

"We have been patrolling the sewers as you have requested." Kurai, the Rank Leader, replied. "So far, there has been no trace of the Turtles lair."

Tashina eyed up her lover (Kurai). "Have you found anything at all?"

Kurai returned a smile no one could see under his uniform. "Yes, we have found the Turtles old occupancy. It was destroyed to say the least and many emblems from the Turtle's former enemy were found."

Dragon Lord dug his nails in his throne unimpressed by the findings.

"We have also been marking down every area we have patrolled." Kurai added getting Dragon Lord's attention. "With each patrol, the area under the sewer left to investigate gets smaller. If we continue this, we sound narrow down a solid location of the lair."

"Good." Dragon Lord replied. "I want…"

"FATHER."

Dragon Lord looked at the young lady bursting into the throne room. Her kimono was red, purple, and gold and her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail swinging back and forth as she ran over to him.

"What is it Hana?" Dragon Lord demanded an answer from his 16 year old daughter.

"It's Kat." Hana replied. "She's fighting with the tutor again."

Dragon Lord growled under his breath and stormed off with Hana following behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTNMNT

"Leo."

Leonardo jumped from his slumber. "Yeah…what Venus."

"We are all going out to the movies." Venus smiled. "Do you want to come with?"

"Oh." Leonardo sat up and thought about it for a second. "No, I'm good. I think I'm going to get some more practice time in."

"Oh." Venus dropped her smile. "Okay. Don't overwork yourself."

"I'm not." Leonardo replied grabbing his katanas. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Venus answered and walked off.

Leonardo stood there waiting for everyone to leave. They were so loud it was a wonder the people on the streets couldn't hear them leaving.

Once quiet, Leonardo walked out his room. He could actually hear himself think.

"What are you doing here, my son?" Splinter asked as he walked out the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"I'm going to get a practice session in." Leonardo replied.

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "Might I suggest working on your latest kata."

"Yeah." Leonardo nodded. "I'll do that."

"Good." Splinter replied and walked into his room to meditate.

Leonardo sighed and head into the practice room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Dragon Lord stormed into the study room to find his tutor and daughter fighting.

Katina, his 18 year old daughter with long wavy hair, had a good grip on her tutor's long locks. She was the feisty one of his three and the one most likely to give him gray hair.

"Enough." Dragon Lord grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her apart from her tutor. "I demand an explanation."

"your daughter is uncontrollable, your Majesty." Tai-sung, the tutor replied. "I refuse to teach someone who has no respect."

"Oh please." Kat rolled her eyes. "The only thing you think gets you respect is between your legs."

Dragon Lord turned to Kat with his eyes glowing bright red. She backed down her bold comment and folded her arms.

"You see what I deal with." Tai-sung replied.

"I am well aware." Dragon Lord replied. "Now get back to the lessons." He said and turned to Kat. "You're coming with me."

"Oh joy." Kat replied following her father.

"I'm sick of this Kat." Dragon Lord fussed as they walked down the hallway. "I'm tired of your outbursts and lack of discipline."

"Well I'm tired of learning about the same dead people for the last 10 thousand years." Kat replied. "And I'm tired of being treated like a child."

"Then act like an adult." Dragon Lord answered her.

"Why bother?" Kat asked. "To you, I'm just a little girl."

Dragon Lord turned to her. "And I am your father. Until you can prove to me that you are a mature minded young lady, I will treat you like a little girl."

"That will be the day." Kat rolled her eyes.

Dragon Lord couldn't take much more of her mouth. Every time he open his, she had to open hers. He was tired of the back talk.

Kat held her cheek as it stung. She stared at him teary eyed. He had never hit her before.

"Go to your room." Dragon Lord ordered keeping away from seeing her cry. "NOW."

Kat ran off to her room and threw herself on her bed.

Dragon Lord sighed and pinched his brow. He could feel the headache coming already.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo lay across the floor of the practice room breathing heavily. He shouldn't have worked himself so hard. He could barely move.

He closed his eyes relaxing and enjoying the peace that came along with it.

He needed more relaxing days like this.

He needed more time to himself.

There were times he wished he was an only child.

"we're home."

Leonardo sat up. "So much for peace and quiet.

And there were times, he knew he's better enjoy the moment while he could.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with her Tashina." Dragon Lord said to his sister as he paced around the throne room. "She's driving me insane."

"She's just rebelling." Tashina replied. "And you have little patience for teenagers."

"I don't need this right now." Dragon Lord answered.

"Then let someone else deal with her." Tashina suggested. "She's not a kid anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Dragon Lord paused in his step.

"She's eighteen and well above marrying age for a princess." Tashina reminded him. "Let a husband deal with her."

"Kat…marry." Dragon Lord wanted to laugh. "My luck her husband might kill himself with putting up with her."

"You don't give her much credit."

"I'm not sure I like this idea."

"Look, I understand you don't want any man touching your daughters, but it's time to let go." Tashina replied. "Besides, you gripe about having no male heirs to your throne. If Katina were to have a son, you would have your heir."

"I'm listening." Dragon Lord said sitting down on the throne.

"Arrange the marriage to a man you approve." Tashina suggested. "You know. Pick your own son-in-law."

Dragon Lord sat up proudly. "You know, this idea of yours is starting to spark my interest."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo read through the pages of the Da Vinci Code. April told him it would be something he would enjoy. It was just weird to read something with his namesake in it.

He lowered his book hearing the loud mouth Mondo Gecko enter the lair. It was bad enough he had to hear Michaelangelo all the time, but his friend was almost too much to ask for.

Still, in all he had to laugh. Mondo wasn't going to bother him. He was after Donatello picking on the shyer turtle talking to his friend on the internet. That was a relief in itself.

He picked back up his book and began reading again. It was enough to drown out the noise for now.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"I can't believe Father hit you." Hana said trying to calm her crying sister. "He's never hit any of us before. You must have really made him mad."

Kat sniffled. "He doesn't care about us."

"Yeah he does." Hana defended him. "He just has a weird way of showing it. You know Father hasn't been the affectionate type."

"Yeah right."

"He means well Kat." Hana replied. "He was just upset."

Kat sniffled. "I wish Mother was here."

Dragon Lord stood in the doorway listening to everything they said. He stepped inside with his boots clunking on the floor. "Kat."

Katina sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. "What?"

"We need to have a talk." Dragon Lord said. "Hana leave me and your sister alone for a few minutes."

"Okay." Hana said cheerfully. She kissed him on the check and bounced off.

Katina turned her glance away from him avoiding meeting his eyes. "You are going to yell at me again, aren't you?"

"No." Dragon Lord replied. "Only if you sass me."

Kat rolled her eyes. 'Like I said, you are going to yell at me."

"You don't give me much credit Kat." Dragon Lord replied. "It hasn't been easy raising you, Hana, or Kira."

"What's the matter?" Kat asked. "Not use to doing it yourself."

"I try to do what I think is best for you and your sisters."

"Since when do you care?" Kat demanded. "You've always been too busy trying to rule the world."

"I have a duty to my people, Kat." Dragon Lord replied. "I have to ensure our survival."

"I know."

"I want you to be happy Kat." Dragon Lord said to her. "But you need to start acting more like a lady."

"I do." Kat answered.

"I know and it's about time I start treating you like one." Dragon Lord said watching her eyes widen. "You are 18 now and its about time you marry."

"Marry."

"Yes marry." Dragon Lord explained. "I am going to arrange for you to marry."

Kat shook her head. "And don't I get a say in all this?"

"Of course." Dragon Lord assured her. "I promise final decisions will be yours. You don't have to marry because you can."

"Sounds fair." Kat folded her arms and pouted.

Dragon Lord smiled briefly and stood up. "I'll make arrangements with some young men this week." He said and walked out the room.

Kat sighed. "Yeah Father. Sounds great."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Okay. That's the end of the first chapter for this. I know it might be a little confusing so I'll clear a few things up.**

**Dragon Lord's daughters are Katina (18), Hana (16), and Kira (5). He has a son Bitoku (21), but I consider him the "Good Dragon". In the TMNT: NM series, there was a dragon that went against Dragon Lord by saving Venus' life. He was a Good Dragon. As part of his punishment, he was imprisoned in the enchanted glass again. In my trilogy fanfic, he escaped and joined Mondo Gecko and the other Mighty Mutanimals. **

**Hana has a crush on Mondo Gecko. Against her father's will, she listens to Michelangelo's pirate radio show. Mondo Gecko's band is often played on the air waves. In one of my fanfics, Hana snuck out to meet Mondo Gecko when Michelangelo through him a rave to cheer him up. It was love at first sight for both of them. Hana a giggly and bubbly unlike the rest of her family who is stuck up and stubborn.**

**Kira is Dragon Lord's youngest and favorite daughter. She is his favorite because she is too you to talk back to him. She is a spoiled rotten brat and doesn't get along with her older sisters because of the large age difference. **

**Dragon Lord had five other sons, but when the Shinobi's stormed his palace they were murdered to end his line. His wife, Dorei was pregnant with his tenth child and killed as well to make sure she didn't have a son. Bitoku was spared because the Shinobis thought he was a Rank warrior because he was serving under Dragon Lord and in a Rank uniform. Katina is the Master of the Prism and used her power to make her, Hana, and Kira invisible. It saved their life, but once Dragon Lord arrived the Shinobi's imprisoned them. Punishment: Eternal Life in the Glass.**

**Tashina is Dragon Lord's younger sister. She is a powerful prophetess and assisted Dragon Lord in battles with her ability to see the future. She is stubborn and hard headed like her brother and a flirt with the Rank warriors. Her lover is the commander of the Rank army named Kurai. However, she is three months pregnant in this story. Her pregnancy interferes with her ability to see the future because she can't focus on anything but her baby's thoughts.**

**Dragon Lord's name is Ryu. Tashina is the only one who calls him this, mostly to get on his nerves. He is telekinetic meaning he can move things with his mind. He is skilled at all forms of fighting and well educated in global events. His years of imprisonment in the glass allowed him to study the world and often forces his children to be the same. However, he doesn't like technology like radios and television. Modern science and technology puzzles him because he is a strict shaman. **

**Katina is a character you will have to learn in the story. After all, she is a main character.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I hope everyone likes this story. It something I've been wanting to finish for a while now. Feel free to review with any questions and I'll make things clearing if anyone doesn't understand. Or you can read my other TMNT fanfics. They are all connected in a way.**

**Thanks**

**Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 2: Date from Hell

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat sat at the table picking at her food with his chopsticks. Conversation wise, she wanted to puke up what little bit she ate. So far, this suitor scored no points with her.

It's not that she didn't like the idea of an arranged married. It might actually be nice marrying a handsome rich young Rank warrior, but so far her last three sparked no interest. Ok make it four, but what's the point of counting.

"You are not hungry Princess." Her suitor said flashing her a food filled smiled.

"No." Kat turned away in disgusted. "I had a big lunch."

"Best so." The suitor replied stuffing another helping of chicken in his mouth. "Wouldn't want you to lose your figure now. We'll wait until my sons arrive."

Kat steamed and looked over to her father spying on her. If looks could kill, he would be in an urn by now. She was not happy at all.

Dragon Lord stomped away grumbling under his breath. She was so damn picky. Why couldn't she just choose one and be done with. He was sure she was trying to make him go bald.

"What's wrong with you?" Tashina asked her brother as stomped in the throne room.

"She's doing this on purpose." Dragon Lord gripped. "I think her main goal in life is to make me miserable."

Tashina smirked. "Looks like she's doing a pretty good job."

Dragon Lord's eyes brightened red and he could feel the flames ready to fly out of his mouth. "This isn't funny. She driving me insane." He plopped down on his throne and tapped his claws on the ends. "Her mother wasn't nearly as difficult."

"Her mother didn't want to marry you. Don't you remember?" Tashina reminded him. "Dorei refused until her father forced her. Maybe you should do the same."

Dragon Lord thought about it for a moment. "She'd hate me for it. Kat already blames me for Dorei's death. I suppose this is my punishment."

"Yes, well…" Tashina couldn't argue. "You weren't really there for your children."

"I don't need you to remind me." Dragon Lord griped. "No go."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo punched away at the punching bag that hung in the practice room. It was lucky it wasn't a living creature. It wouldn't have been able to take such a beating as this.

Raphael leaned on the wall watching his brother. Leo had been up everyone's butts even more so than usual. It was starting to work their nerves.

Leonardo threw one last punch, then rested. He took off his gloves and placed his hands on his knees. He inhaled and exhaled relaxing his body. He was going to need a nice long shower after this.

"You know Leo." Raphael said coming into the room. "You ought to set up ya bed in here. You don't ever seem to want to leave this place."

"Well excuse me for being a dedicated ninja." Leonardo replied eying him as he walked further in the room. He had actually had a decent day up until this moment. "Maybe the rest of you should learn from my example."

"Learn. Please. Don't flatter yourself." Raphael replied as he bent down picking up the gloves. "I have better things to do besides play perfect brother." He said putting on the gloves.

"Oh, like what?" Leonardo asked folding his arms. "Being with Venus."

"You're just jealous cuz she wanted me and not you." Raphael said hitting the nail on the head.

Leonardo sucked in a deep breath and swallowed. It killed him inside that Venus chose Raphael over him. He actually cared for her and he still did after all these months, but she didn't feel the same.

"She probably wouldn't have been able to put up with all ya nagging anyways." Raphael said deepening the wound. "You would have driven her nuts like you do everyone else."

Leonardo's hands turned to fists and he grinds his teeth. Raphael always knew how to hit his weak spots. Instead of pounding Raphael to a pulp like he wanted to, he turned and walked away. He kept telling himself it was the best way. He always walked away. He always sacrificed his own feelings for his family.

Raphael watched him go. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like to keep all his feelings inside.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat stared aimlessly out her window. Her face was placid and her arms were folded. She didn't even want to think of what the next day would be like.

She sighed hearing his boots coming up the hallway. With each step, he got closer to her room. She didn't need to be bothered with him right now.

"Kat."

She faced him staring into his red eyes. "What?" She demanded him with her eyes.

"I'm growing a little impatient with you." Dragon Lord said walking around to her bed.

"A little. Is that all?" Kat replied sarcastically. "I'll have to work a little harder then."

"I'm not laughing." Dragon Lord replied to her smart remark.

Kat sat down on her bed. "Why are you making me do this?"

Dragon Lord growled under his breath and sat down next to her. "You are old enough to be out on your own. I can't care for you forever."

Kat shook her head and the tears rolled down. "It's not like you have ever cared for us before."

"I've always cared." Dragon Lord assured her.

"yeah right." Kat replied wiping her cheeks. "You haven't changed. You are still the same as the day we were all thrown in the glass."

"Do you think being the Dragon Lord makes my job easy." Her father argued with her. "I have to ensure our survival. That means making sure this kingdom has water, food, shelter, and supplies." He reminded her. "I have to make sure this kingdom doesn't divide amongst itself. You have no idea how hard it is to be a ruler."

"You rule with an iron fist." Kat replied.

"That I do." Dragon Lord agree. "And if I didn't, we wouldn't be here today. We'd still be stuck in that glass. My job is not easy, Kat. It never was."

Kat closed her eyes and more tears rolled down. "Those men care nothing for me. Alls they see is your crown."

Dragon Lord couldn't argue with her on that note. Who wouldn't want to marry the daughter of the All Mighty Dragon Lord. It entitled them to wealth and a chance to gain power. "Why don't you get some sleep." He suggested. "It'll be good for you to get you mind off of things."

Kat nodded her head and wiped her cheeks.

Dragon Lord got up and walked to the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned to her. "Good night." That was all he could say to her.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo turned feeling the warm water pour down on him. His shower was technically over, but he couldn't seem to get out. He just wanted to stand there and wait for all his problems to wash away.

BANG BANG BANG

"What?" Leonardo yelled.

"Come on Leo." Michelangelo fussed on the other side of the bathroom door. "I gotta pee."

"Alright. I be out in a minute." Leonardo said shutting off the water. He grabbed his towel hanging on the curtain rod and dried himself off. Then, he put on his belt and a clean set of bands and his bandana.

"Leo."

"I'm done Mikey." Leonardo said opening the door holding his towel and dirty laundry.

"Move." Michaelangelo pushed past him and closed the bathroom door.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and headed into the laundry room. Venus was there bending over to pull sheets out the dryer. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. His eyes couldn't leave her.

Venus stood up and turned around holding an armful of sheets. "Could you close the dryer door for me Leo." She asked trying to keep a pillow case from falling out her arms.

"Yeah." Leonardo threw his dirty laundry into a basket and walked to the dryer. He stared at her as he closed the dryer door. "There you go."

"Thank you." Venus smiled.

"Umm." Leonardo sighed cursing himself for still having feelings for her. "You need any help."

"No." Venus answered softly. "I think I got everything. Thank you though." She said and walked out the room towards the one she and Raphael shared.

Leonardo looked away as she walked into the room. He wished he could just make the pain go away, but every time he saw her it came back to haunt him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't relax her mind long enough to get some sleep. So, she sat up and climbed out of bed.

She slipped out her room and tiptoed down the hallway as she passed her father's room. He should be asleep by now, but knowing him he was still up with some damn concubine. She wasn't going to take any chances to wake him.

The palace was quiet especially compared to the day. She snuck around the hallways to avoid the few nightguards. Besides, none of them need to see a princess in her white silk nightgown anyways.

Once to the room she was headed to, she pushed open the door only to pause before it was fully open. She hadn't expected to see him here at this time of night.

In his gold silk robe and surrounded by candlelight, Dragon Lord knelt in front on a alter. On the alter, there were six elaborately decorated urns. The large one in the center contains the ashes of his beloved wife. Surrounding her, five smaller ones with the ashes of five of his sons rest. The day the Shinobi's attacked the palace so many thousands of years ago, they left no prisoners. His family was part of their victims.

_Why did she have to die?_

_Why did they have to take his sons?_

_Was it enough torture to leave him to care for his eldest betraying son, his stubborn insubordinate daughter, his light-headed cloud drifting middle daughter, and his spoiled rotten younger daughter?_

_Wasn't the punishment of the glass enough?_

_Was this a curse to always torment him even after everyone else was dead and gone?_

Kat's nose tickled and she fought her best not to sneeze, but the small noise was enough to alert her father.

Dragon Lord pulled out a blade from his robe and posed ready to attack. He would fight anyone despite his lack of armor. This was his sanctuary and he was not supposed to be disturbed.

"Father."

Dragon Lord placed his blade back in his robe. "What are you doing up?"

"I came…" Kat said walking slowly over to him. "I came to visit Mother."

"Yes." Dragon Lord looked over to his wife's urn. "You should be in bed."

"I know." Kat replied kneeling beside him. "I'm sorry." She said lowering her head.

Dragon Lord turned back to his daughter. "For what?"

"For upsetting you." Kat glanced up with her eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"You are hardheaded and stubborn." Dragon Lord replied. "Much like I was at your age. You are more like me than your brother or sisters."

Kat smirked. As much as she resented him, she was always Daddy's Little Girl…His First Baby Girl.

"I suppose forcing you to marry is not one of my best parenting moves." Dragon Lord admitted. "I'm not exactly good at it."

"I know you mean well Father." Kat replied looking up. "I will find a man to call husband. Those men are not…"

"I know." Dragon Lord cut her off. "I'll try to be more patient. I want you to be happy."

"I know." Kat replied and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Father."

"Yes." Dragon Lord answered. "Now go get some sleep."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Halfway in the middle of the night, Leonardo got up out of bed. Everyone else was asleep so he moved as ninja around the lair to the kitchen. There he came across her path again.

Venus looked up from her carton of ice cream. "hey. You are up late." She said in her sweet voice. "You could not sleep either."

"No." Leonardo answered and made his way over to the fridge. "What are you doing up?"

"I was nauseous." Venus replied and ate another mouthful of ice cream.

Leonardo pulled out a left over slice of pizza. "So you are eating Michaelangelo's garlic ice cream."

"It's not too bad." Venus admitted digging in with her spoon. "It's actually better than I thought."

"I'll take your word for it." Leonardo replied putting the slice in the microwave. 'I'm not the one who has to kiss you."

Venus lay her spoon on the table and looked over to him. "What's that supposed to mean/"

"You know what it means." Leonardo said staring at the slice rotating in the microwave.

Venus looked away and sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know."

"Yeah well…" Leonardo pulled the hot slice out and sat down at the table. "Shit happens."

"Leo."

Leonardo felt his appetite drop. Suddenly, food wasn't what he wanted. "Just forget about it." He said getting up from the table leaving the slice still there.

Venus sat alone at the table for a minute. Then, she got up and searched for him. She found him in his usual spot…The Practice Room.

She stood there watching him pound away at the punching bag. It was just too much to bare to watch him try to hurt himself the only way he knew how. She placed her hand on her belly and went into the bathroom. Perhaps garlic ice cream wasn't the right thing for her stomach.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see some are still reading this. I'll finish it this time. I actually have parts of chapters 3 and 4 written. I have Chapter 3 up sometime next week. **

**TTYL**

**Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 3: Venus's Big Secret

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Venus rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands. She had been feeling so bad lately and she knew why. It wasn't that she didn't want to feel this way, but she didn't want to feel this way so soon. Her head was spinning so much that she didn't even know how to tell anyone. Well, anyone but April. April was a woman. The guys would never be able to understand how she was feeling especially Raphael.

Raphael was going to freak she thought as she walked out the bathroom. They never discussed things like this before. What would he think? Even she wasn't so sure she was ready for this?

As she walked to their room, she looked around the lair. No one else seemed to have the stress she was having right now. They could all get along in their happy little lives. She had to be the complicated one.

"Hey Venus." Michelangelo said holding a pizza pan full of strawberry and pepperoni pizza. "It's lunch time. You want me to save you a slice."

"No." Venus placed her hand on her stomach feeling it turn. "I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"Ok." Michelangelo replied and went back in the kitchen.

Leonardo came out of the Practice Room seeing her pale. "Are you alright?" He asked with that worried tone of still being in love with her. Apparently he forgot about last night. The Practice Room seemed to do that to him.

"I'm just a little dizzy." Venus replied and he held her up. "I've been sick for the past few days."

"Yeah I know." Leonardo replied and walked her to the room. "Donnie says you won't let him examine you."

"Yes, well." Venus said sitting on her bed. "it's probably just the weather. Nothing for anyone to be concerned about."

"I'm concerned." Leonardo replied getting her to look up to him.

Venus' eyes watered.

"I don't know what for." Raphael said leaning in the door frame with his arms folded.

Leonardo stared his brother in the face. It was time for him to go. "I hope you feel better Venus." He said keeping his focus on his brother. Then, he walked out the room.

Raphael's eyes followed him out and closed the doors behind him. Then, he turned to Venus. "Was he hitting on you?"

"No." Venus replied laying across the bed. "He just helped me to my room Raph. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Raphael replied sitting on the end of the bed. "He's still got feelings for you."

Venus sat up and reached out touching his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"Yeah." Raphael grabbed her hand and kissed it. "How you feeling Babe?"

"I'm alright." Venus replied softening her voice. "I'm tired."

"you sure." Raphael replied scooting over closer. "You've been acting funny lately."

"I'm fine. I…" Venus stopped before she could say what she wanted to say. "How's the new Workout Room coming along."

"Ain't bad." Raphael replied. "I still got some cleaning up to do, but it'll be worth it. Once I get it fixed up and all my weights in there I won't have to worry about Leo breathing down my neck while I workout."

"That's good.'

'hey." Raphael lifted her chin up. "You going to be alright for dinner with April and Casey tonight."

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Venus smiled.

"Just wondering." Raphael replied. "Casey found out this big secret April's been hiding."

"Oh." Venus took a deep breath. "What kind of secret/"

"Come on Babe. I know you already know." Raphael said. "April's pregnant. Casey found the pregnancy test in the garbage can the other day. It was positive. Why didn't you tell me that's why you insisted on going over there the other day."

"Oh." Venus felt her heart race. "it was…not mine…to tell. I…We didn't think…think anyone would find out."

"Nice try." Raphael smirked. "Casey plans to expose the secret when we all go over there tonight."

"He is."

"Yeah." Raphael replied. "In front of everyone."

"Oh." Venus took a deep breath. "How exciting?"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Later on that evening…**

The table was full at April's apartment. It had been a while since all of them gathered together to eat dinner. Usually, it was just Casey, April, Shadow, Raphael, and Venus. For Donatello, Michaelangelo, Kimmico, Leonardo and Splinter to join was a real treat.

"Dinner looks delicious April." Splinter said as she placed a ham in the center of the table. "It is so rare to see anything other than pizza as a meal."

April giggled at the comment. The guys were notorious for their pizza cravings.

"What's wrong with pizza?" Michelangelo asked earning a few eye rolling from his brothers.

"It looks great April." Kimmico said and nudged him in the stomach.

"Thank you." April replied. "Well, everyone dig in."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina winced as the servants combed and fixed her hair. It was another date night and her hair was even hurting her. Wasn't the date enough torture?

"There Princess." Her servant said and stepped back. "You look lovely."

Kat looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't reply. Could they have fixed her hair any crazier? She wasn't a Geisha. She wasn't a doll. She was just Kat.

"I shall get your robe for you."

Kat sighed feeling her head pound. She wasn't going to make it through the night. She was sure of it.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Dinner was delicious April." Leonardo said looking across the table at Venus. She had barely touched her food. "We should do this more often."

"I know." April replied putting a few empty plates in the sink. "I've been running around like crazy getting ready for the wedding and all. Do you guys have room for dessert?"

"BBUUURRRPPPP " Michaelangelo replied. "Just made room."

"Michaelangelo." Kimmico fussed at him. "That was disgusting."

"What?" Michaelangelo replied.

"Don't worry about it Kimmi." Donatello answered for her. "That's just his mating call."

Michelangelo laughed with the other, and then he figured out what was said. "Hey."

Leonardo stared at Venus as she pushed her food around her plate. She hadn't eaten much at all. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed.

April placed a pan of blueberry cobbler on the table. "Who wants/"

"That looks so good." Michelangelo said with his mouth watering. "I want a big piece."

"Don't give him too much April." Raphael fussed at her. "You ain't the one who has to share a bathroom with him."

'Oh come on." Michaelangelo said stuffing his face. "Mine smell like peaches and cream."

"Or in this case blueberry cobbler." Donatello added earning another round of laughs for his jokes. He was on a roll tonight.

Venus sighed feeling her stomach turn. "Could we please talk about something else?" She said pushing aside her plate. "We are at the dinner table."

"It's just a joke Babe." Raphael said wrapping his arm around her.

Leonardo looked away. Part of him wanted to go over there and comfort her, but the other part of him told him to stay back.

"To change the subject." Casey smirked as April sat next to him with a piece of cobbler. "I know."

"Know what?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

Casey smiled. "I know about the baby.'

"Oh."

Venus took a deep breath. Her heart began to race.

"I found your pregnancy test in the garbage." Casey replied. "I know you probably wanted to surprise me later, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.'

"My…my pregnancy test." April looked away from him and across the table. 'Oh my."

'I was nervous at first, but then I thought about it…"

"Casey, I'm not pregnant." April turned back to him and corrected him.

"You're not." Casey thought for a moment. "Irma's pregnant."

"No." April corrected him again. "It's not Irma's."

Raphael laughed. "Oh come on April. Who else's could it be? It's not like its Venus."

Venus' face paled as all eyes turned on her. She could feel them staring at her with large eyes and gaping mouths. "It's mine." She said in a low whisper.

Leonardo's heart stopped for a moment. How could this have happened? Did he really expect it not to? Suddenly he was the one feeling sick.

"Wha?" Raphael turned to her with a look of horror in his face. He heard her reply, but he wanted to make sure he didn't lose his mind.

"It's mine." Venus replied feeling her heart race in her chest. "I took the pregnancy test when I came here with the other day while Irma was trying on her bridesmaid gown."

"But…I…" Raphael stood up looking at her like she was the plague.

"Raphael.' Venus stood up to go to him. "Please calm down."

"Calm down." Raphael backed up taking in deep breaths. "I am calm."

"Raphael."

"I…whoa." Raphael felt light headed. "You're pregnant.'

"Yes. Raphael, please calm down." Venus pleaded.

"I am calm." Raphael's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Wipe out!" Michaelangelo said looking at his brother spread out across the floor.

Venus felt April grab her hand in order to calm her down.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina stood still as her servants tied her kimono around her. As they tightened her obi around her waist, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Didn't any of them understand what she was going through?_

_Did any of them care how she was feeling about this?_

_Did any of them care about her at all?_

A kimono of purple and red silk lined with gold meant nothing to her. It should have, shouldn't it? It was supposed to. She was a princess. Still, in the last few days, all her riches seemed worthless to her.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Everyone else was with Venus trying to get Raphael to wake up. He just couldn't be so close to her at that moment.

"Hey." Venus caressed Raphael's cheek as his eyes opened. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine." Raphael said looking up at her. He thought for a moment. He was just at the table. How did he get to the sofa and why was his family all around him? Maybe he had too many beers. "I had the strangest dream."

"You did."

"Yeah." Raphael sat up feeling his head pound. "I dreamt you were pregnant."

"I am pregnant Raphael." Venus explained. "I'm about six weeks."

The look of horror came back over his face. "No. no. No." Raphael pointed at her. "If this is an April Fools joke, it's too early and it ain't funny."

"Please Raphael." Venus pleaded with him as he got up. "Calm yourself."

"I…I…I can't deal with this." Raphael said backing up from everyone as they tried to get him to relax. "I…I…I need to go…I."

"Raphael." Venus' eyes filled with tears as he walked out the door. "I…I…oh gods."

Leonardo looked at the tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't bear to see her cry. "I'll go get him." He said and walked out the door as the others tried to calm her down.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Princess, close your eyes."

Kat closed her eyes and her servants painted her eyelids. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Now open."

Kat opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She was starting to forget what she really looked like. This wasn't her real image. It had to be an illusion. She was an illusion.

"I'll go tell your father you are ready." Her servant said. "He shall come escort you to your suitor."

"Yes." Kat hung her head as the door closed.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo found Raphael sitting next to the elevator in the hall. At first, he just stood there staring at him. Then, he opened his mouth. "Hey."

"If you are here to lecture me, then fuck off." Raphael said sniffling. "I don't need to hear it right now."

"I'm not here to lecture you."

"Then what Leo?" Raphael demanded. "Then what?'

"You're hurting her." Leonardo replied taking a seat next to him. Raphael leaned back on the wall with his hands on his head. "She needs you right now."

"I'm not ready for this Leo." Raphael said as the tears rolled down.

"I know." Leonardo replied. "But she needs you. She's scared too." He hung his head wishing he didn't have to say it. "She can't do this without you."

"I know." Raphael wiped his eyes and sniffled. "I certainly know how to get myself into some shit."

"Well, you're notorious for that." Leonardo said standing back up. He extended his hand to him. "Come on."

Raphael took his hand and followed him back to April's apartment.

As Leonardo watched his brother set things right, he felt his heart tear in half. It was too much for him to bear. So, he put on his trench coat and hat and walked out the door. He just needed to get away. He just needed to get away from all the pain.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat ran to the door and locked it. She stepped back staring at it. Her father could knock the door down if he wanted. She would never be safe from her fate.

She tore all the clips out her hair and shook it out. Her wild locks flew around aimlessly as she heard her father's boots coming up the hall.

Kat dug frantically in her locker pulling out her cloak. Her eyes watered and tears rolled down as she put it on. They were getting louder. He was getting closer.

She wiped her wet cheeks with her robe smearing her makeup. Then, she opened the window and looked back at the door where his boots rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Another chapter done. Next week Chapter 4!**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**TTYL**

**Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 4

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breeze blew through her hair as Kat climbed out her bedroom window. She couldn't deal with another suitor tonight. Hopefully her father would understand that. She just needed time to herself to figure things out.

Slowly she climbed down drainpipe making faces at the dirt on the side of the building. She had never really left the palace except for a few times. She always lived in the safety of the walls even in China.

Kat pulled her cloak tighter over her as she walked down the alley ways. New York was pretty chilly that night and still noisy. No cars or people were in the area, just the rustling of trash and stray animals running the streets.

Then, every now and then she would get a whiff of a fowl smell. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it was enough to make her stomach turn. Humans were such disgusting creatures.

Was the world really like this or was this a nightmare? Her father never told her such things. Her mother talked about farming communities, but this was nothing like she described. She didn't know what to make of this.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo tightened his trench coat and folded his arms. It was a cold night for New York that night. His feet were freezing. Of course, that's what you get for walking the streets barefoot.

_Was this the way he thought to solve his problems?_

Venus' pregnancy came as a shock to him, but really what else did he think would eventually happen.

Raphael walked out on her at first. He could have taken advantage of the situation. He could have comfort her then. He could have won her back. He could have.

But he didn't.

No, he cursed himself by going after his brother and bringing him back to her. It was the way to make her happy. That's all he wanted to do was make her happy.

Raphael could only do that.

Leonardo's eyes burned. _Why couldn't he be happy too?_

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Kat." Dragon Lord pulled on the door handle and cursed under his breath. "Kat. Open the door."

He listened for her knowing the tone of his voice would make her shrink in fear. He never heard her come to the door. He never heard her respond.

"Kat. If you don't open this door, I'm breaking it down." Dragon Lord threatened and waited. When she never responded, he kicked the door down with one swift movement. "KATINA."

He walked across the fallen door and looked at the clips along the ground. She wasn't there. Where was she then?

His eyes scanned the room and caught a glimpse of the curtains moving. He walked over to the window feeling the cold air. She ran away.

"Majesty." One of his Rank warriors bowed. "I shall send a garrison after her."

"Don't." Dragon Lord replied looking out the window.

"But Sir."

"I said don't send a garrison." Dragon Lord turned to him. "She'll be back. Clean this up." He said and walked out the room and into the hallway.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat jumped as a rat ran across her path. She didn't even know why she continued to keep walking. The palace was much better than this.

Wait, she knew why. She just didn't want to deal with her father. Not that she didn't love him and didn't want him to be happy. She just wanted him to understand her. Of course, most of the time his head was just as cloudy as hers.

Talking with him never seemed to do any good. She talked last night and he seemed to understand. He was trying, but to her it wasn't hard enough. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was just too hard to please.

She wanted to be happy. Really, she did. But how do you define happiness. Her sister, Hana, seemed to be happy all the time. What was the big difference between her and her sister. They were both into the same types of things. They laughed and talked together all the time like best friends. But it just didn't. Personality wise, they were both completely different. Hana embraced life. She resented it.

It's not that she didn't want to live. She loved her life. The years out of the glass were exciting and new. Her life just lacked something. She didn't know what it was but happiness was a big part of it. But how were you to find something if you didn't even know what you were looking for.

"Well. Well. Well. Looky what we go here."

Kat looked forward seeing several human men surround her. They came out of everywhere. They were even fouler than that rat. At least the rat was out of her way.

"It's a nice night for a walk, dontcha say." The leader said stepping forward. Tattoos covered his arms and face and she wondered if he was really a human at all. They were so strange to her.

"Yes, it is." Kat replied without fear of the men. "Now move out of my way." She said and tried to pass.

"It don't work like that missy." The leader said grabbing her arm. "Dis heres our turf and what we say goes."

"Then go away." Kat pulled her arm from his grasp hearing the others Ooo at the scene.

"You're a feisty one." The leader said eyeing her unusual body up. "I like that. A lot."

Kat stepped back pulling her cloak tighter over her. She didn't like that comment. "Let me pass."

"Sure." The leader said biting his lip. "Once I collect my fees." He said and grabbed her.

Kat shrieked as he pinned her to the ground. Humans were no different that dragons. They all had only one thing on their mind.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTTMNT

Leonardo didn't want to go back home. He knew he should have. It would have been a lot nicer than the thoughts of sleeping on a rooftop. At home was his bed. His nice warm comfortable bed.

He grabbed the bottom ring of the ladder ready to climb up to the roof. He could find piece on the roof. He could be away from Venus…Raphael…his family.

A shriek sounded in the distance.

Leonardo paused thinking he heard something. But then, maybe he was crazy.

He heard it again and took it as a sign of someone in trouble. The gangs were notorious in these alleyways. There was no telling. He took off in the sound of the voice.

TMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat kicked the leader in the groin as he tried to force himself on her. When he rolled off, she got up finding herself surrounded by four of his gang members. If they were anything like their leader, they were thinking of the same thing.

"Sweet thing, why'd ya have to go and do dat. Now we have to do things the hard way."

"Dat's even better."

"Come here baby."

Kat became invisible using her powers of the prism. By manipulating light Chi energy, she disappeared. Instead of the gang member grabbing her, he went through her slamming into the wall behind her.

She reappeared and two men grabbed her the moment she became visible. She pulled one arm free from one's grasp and smacked him with her hand.

Then, the other man threw her into a pile of trash cans. Trash dumped all over the ground and she caught a whiff of that fowl smell from earlier. It was bad enough she had to smell it, but did she really have to find part of its source.

"Hold her." The leader ordered recuperated from her earlier attack.

Kat hollered out again as a gang member held each one of her limbs. They had no intentions of letting her go this time. She struggled with them as they tightened their grip on her legs.

"Spread them apart." The leader ordered as he began unbuckling his belt. "And keep her still."

"No." Kat fought back as her eyes watered. "Let me go. Stop."

"Keep her mouth shut." The leader fussed as he ripped open her cloak. "She's going to draw in the cops."

"No. Stop it."

"You heard her."

The leader felt an unusual hand grabbed him and rip him off. He was tossed to the side and he looked up to see his men join him. "What the hell is this?"

Kat stared at her savior with wide eyes. The man wasn't a human, she was sure of it. He pulled out two katanas as the gang attacked him.

He's a Rank warrior, she thought to herself as one of the gang members slammed on the ground beside her. She would be in trouble it he was. That meant her father had sent him. That meant she was in trouble.

Kat jumped as another man fell unconscious beside her. She studied the man lying on the ground. He was alive somewhat. No Rank warrior would let a man to live. Her savior was too sympathetic. Rank warriors would tear a man to pieces for attacking a woman, let alone their princess.

Sirens screamed and red and blue lights flashed in the night.

"Come on." She heard the man say as he grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here."

"Huh." Kat felt him pull her up and force her to follow him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Tashina walked in the throne room seeing her brother pacing around like a madman. "Stop, you're going to wear a hold in the floor."

"She's not back yet." Dragon Lord fussed as he kept his eyes fixated on his boots. "She should have been back by now."

Tashina rolled her eyes and took a seat on his throne. "You are overreacting."

"When you have your child you will learn all the shit that my children put me through." Dragon Lord griped as he looked up at her. "Now up. I'm King."

Tashina didn't argue with him and got up. Then she watched him take a seat in his throne and tap his claws.

"This is all your fault." Dragon Lord stated.

Tashina rolled her eyes. "How did I know this was going to come back and bite me in the ass?"

"Well it is your fault." Dragon Lord defended. "I should have known she was going to act like this. If you weren't pregnant, you would be able to see into the future on the advice you give me."

"I can't hold your hand forever." Tashina fussed back. "And she's your daughter. Not mine. If you can't figure out how to deal with your own children by now, then you truly are hopeless."

Dragon Lord steamed. "You'd be wise to leave right now."

Tashina knew she hit the wrong button with her comment, but she was right. "Yes Majesty." She said and left the room.

Dragon Lord pinched his brow. It was tough to be the king.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat was out of breath from all the running they were doing. She couldn't keep up with him. "Stop. Stop."

The man stopped in a alley way seeing her tired from the ordeal. They were safe and far from the sirens now. "Are you alright/" He said and let go of her hand to take off his hat.

"Yes, now." Kat replied and looked at him. She was right. He wasn't a Rank warrior. He was something worse. "You're one of the Turtles." She said straightening up her cloak. "The blue one."

"Yeah." He replied looking her over. "You're Katina."

"How'd you know that?" Kat asked.

"We've met before." Leonardo reminded her. "At a Rave my brother had for our friend Mondo Gecko. You're that dragon who came unwantingly with your friend."

Kat thought for a moment. "Leonardo." He was the leader. The Leader of the Turtles. She remembered him.

"That's me." Leonardo replied. "Now what's a girl like you doing out in a neighborhood like this."

"By gods." Kat fussed throwing her hands up in the air and storming off. "Do I have to be questioned about everything?"

"Sorry." Leonardo ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go." Kat snatched her hand from his grasp.

"Hey." Leonardo replied. "I just saved your life."

"I could have handled it." Kat folded her arms. "I didn't need anyone to be my knight in shining armor. I'm well capable of taking care of myself."

'Yes, you were doing such a splendid job until I showed up." Leonardo said sarcastically. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice and say thank you to people every now and then."

Kat stood still for a moment and looked up at the moon. She sighed. She hated when she was wrong and others were right. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Leonardo replied staring at her. For a dragon, she was quite beautiful. She had a slim figure and nice curves, long wavy ebony hair, and smooth rich green skin.

"Well, I don't need your help anymore." Kat said holding her head high. "I've got to get back home. Bye."

Leonardo sighed. She was beautiful except for that personality.

Kat looked around her cursing under her breath. Why did all the alleyways have to look alike?

Leonardo noticed her confusion. "What's wrong/ can you find your way home?"

"Huh." Kat sighed angrily. "I know where I live."

Leonardo stood around watching her. She was like dealing with Raphael: hardheaded and stubborn. She wasn't going to ask for help either. "This way." He said taking charge and grabbing her hand.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael watched as Venus dug into a carton of ice cream. They had made up. There was not arguing with that. Their talk together made the situation much better. However, all and all he was still scared and she was upset. He just had to figure out why.

He walked in the kitchen and sat down next to her. "Hey baby. You coming to bed."

'When I'm finished." Venus replied taking another bite.

Raphael remained quiet for a moment, then he spoke again. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Venus replied scrapping the bottom of the carton with her spoon.

"Come on Venus." Raphael said grabbing her hand. "I know you better than that."

Venus sighed and bit her lip. How was she supposed to say this without hurting his feelings? She put down her spoon and turned to him. "Leo is not back yet."

Raphael said upright not liking the mention of his brother's name. "So."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Venus asked. "No one has seen him since the announcement."

"Yeah." Raphael shrugged. "He's probably blowing off some steam somewhere."

"I know." Venus answered. "He didn't seem so excited when he found out."

"Yeah well." Raphael sighed. Leo was the one who came to him and talked to him after they all found out. He didn't have to, but he did. Leo walked out the door as soon as he and Venus were united. Maybe Leo was taking it much harder than he thought. "He'll probably be home any minute." He assured her and himself. "Come to bed. It's been a long day and Donnie says you need to rest.

Venus nodded and together they walked to their bedroom. Then, just as Raphael opened the door, her stomach turned. She made a run to the bathroom.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

While walking to Dragon Lord's palace, Leonardo couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. He tried to avoid looking her way, but his head wasn't listening to the commands his brain was giving him.

Kat felt his eyes on her again and stopped in her pace. "What do you keep looking at?"

"Nothing." Leonardo stepped back at her attitude. 'Geez, I can't even look around without getting my head bitten off."

"Well there is nothing worth looking at around here." Kat replied pointing to the disgusting nature of the alley. "Except me.'

"Don't flatter yourself." Leonardo rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Excuse me." Kat rushed after him. "I am very attractive. I have dozens of men wanting me." She said holding her head high

"Oh really. Where are they?" Leonardo asked stopping again and looking around.

"Well, well…" Kat steamed and stomped her foot. He was getting under her skin and it was driving her crazy.

"I rest my case." Leonardo replied and began walking again.

Kat chased after him again. "How dare you leave? I'm not done talking to you."

Leonardo stopped again and looked at her waiting for her to begin again. 'Well."

"You are stubborn and thickheaded." Kat said to him standing proud.

"And you are a stuck up bitch." Leonardo replied. He wasn't one to speak to a lady like that, but this one got under his skin. It was like talking with Raphael. "There's a reason you're out here alone."

Kat sighed. That hit her hard and for once she couldn't argue with that. Many have called her stuck up and a bitch, but he was complete stranger calling her out on some of her worse traits. There seemed to be a difference when complete strangers see the you one refuses to see.

Leonardo looked at the blank expression on her face. He hit her hard with that blow. Raphael would have easily come back with something. But not her. She was a woman. He forgot how much more sensitive they could be. "Look, I'm sorry."

'Yeah." Kat shrugged and walked over to crate. She took a seat and wiped a stray tear falling.

"I didn't mean it." Leonardo apologized. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

Kat sniffled.

Leonardo walked over to her and stooped down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kat wiped her eyes. "It's just been a bad week.'

"Oh." Leonardo nodded. He knew how that could be. "What happened?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Maybe." Leonardo shrugged and took a seat next to her. "You'd feel a lot better if you talked about it."

Kat sniffled again and tightened her cloak around her. "My father wants me to marry." She said hanging her head. "I'm not ready to be a wife."

"He's forcing you to marry." Leonardo thought for a moment. No wonder she was upset. "I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Kat replied and looked into his eyes. "My suitors care nothing for me." Then, she looked away. "And no matter how much he tries, my father doesn't understand. He doesn't know how."

Leonardo grabbed her hand though he didn't know why. "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Easy for you to say." Kat looked down at his hand holding hers. It felt nice…understanding. "But my father doesn't know how to accept that as an answer." She said and slipped her hand out of his. "I need to be going. He will be angry that I'm out so late.'

"Alright." Leonardo said standing up. "We're just a block away. Come on." He said and extended his hand to her.

Kat looked up at him. There was something about him that called her to him. His eyes were so sincere and complete, and yet, so longing for something. She looked down and his hand and much to her surprise, she took it.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**I liked this chapter. I like this story. I'm glad I started it again. Chapter 5 will be up next week.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. It means a lot to an author. **

**TTYL**

**Michelle**


	5. Chapter 5

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 5: Just a Taste

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat snuck in her bedroom and flipped on the light. It would have been easier just to climb up the window rather than sneak around her father's guards.

"You had me worried."

Startled, Kat dropped her cloak and turned around finding her father sitting on her bed. He had been waiting for her and didn't look too pleased. "Hello Father." She said and bit her lip.

"You had me worried." Dragon Lord repeated as he got up. He walked over to her holding a stern look to keep from blowing flames out his mouth. "You know I forbid you and your sister from leaving the palace."

"I know." Kat replied not daring to look up at him. "I'm sorry. I just had to get away."

"I don't want to hear it." Dragon Lord fussed at her. "I try and I try and my patience is wearing thin."

"You don't understand."

"Silence." Dragon Lord hollered. "I did not give you permission to speak."

Kat hung her head and sighed. "I wish Mother was here."

Dragon Lord straightens up with that comment. "Well she's not. I am and you will listen to me."

Kat looked up at him refusing to be a submissive daughter with that comment. "Then when will you listen to me."

"Kat."

"No Father." Kat fussed back. "I hate this." She said and pulled at her kimono. "And the suitors. All of it. "They mean nothing to me."

"They should by your birthright." Dragon Lord replied. "You are a princess. Nothing will change that until you become Queen. And by your royal birthright, you have a duty to your people. That's to get married and have sons."

Kat folded her arms.

"You will not win this argument with me. There is no _'your way'_ in this, Kat." Dragon Lord reminded her. "It is your duty as princess and I will see that you fulfill that duty. You have three weeks to pick one of your suitors as husband. Then, the official courting will begin. If not, I pick your husband for you."

Kat turned away from him and wiped her eyes.

"Tonight's suitor will have lunch with you tomorrow." Dragon Lord informed her. "It would be wise that you show up."

Kat sniffled. "Fine."

"Good." Dragon Lord paused in the doorway making a last minute attempt to be nice. "I'll have the servants come tend to you."

Kat folded her arms and jumped as the door slammed behind him. There seemed to be no way out of her life.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Where've you been?"

Leonardo cringed at the sound of his brother's voice. He was hoping not to get caught. He hung up his trench coat and sighed. He turned finding himself in the opposite position to what he usually was. Usually he was the one demanding '_where've you been_'? "Out." He said sarcastically. It was fitting considering it was the answer he always received.

Leonardo walked by his brother only to be grabbed by the arm. He paused and waited to hear what he had to say.

"You didn't answer my question, Leo?" Raphael replied repeating everything his brother would lecture him. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I left my watch in my other shell."

"Look, I know you're upset about the Venus being pregnant thing." Raphael blurted out knowing that would bet his brother's full attention.

"I'm not upset about Venus." Leonardo said turning to him. "She's not my girlfriend…remember."

Raphael steamed. "You act like this is all my fault…like I stole her from you."

"She wanted you and not me..." Leonardo replied despite how much it hurt. "I get it."

"You may get it, but you haven't gotten over it." Raphael answered. "Why can't you just move on?"

Leonardo grabbed Raphael's hand and removed it from his arm. "I am. You just won't let me." He said and walked off.

Raphael watched him disappear in his room. Leonardo had brought him back to Venus after the announcement. He didn't understand why. He did know that his brother was still hurting. He sighed and went to his room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat lay peacefully on her bed. She couldn't help but think about her life. It seemed like a big mess to her. Everything she wanted was wrong. Everything she did was wrong. Wrong. Everything was wrong. Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

"Boo."

Kat jumped and placed her hand on her heart. She turned and looked to the side of her bed. There she saw her sister laughing. She didn't even hear her sneak up on her. It was definitely a surprise. Her mind must have been really out of focus.

"You jumped so high Ka." Hana said and climbed up in the bed beside her. "You should have seen it."

"Well I didn't." Kat said up and sighed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Scoop." Hana replied. "Father broke your door down." She said with her face beaming. "He was so mad."

"When is he not?" Kat folded her arms.

Hana tilted her head and lost her bright cheer for the moment. "He was worried Kat. He didn't know where you were. The human outside are different from us."

"You'd be surprised." Kat shrugged. "And I was fine."

"So, what about it?" Hana's cheery demeanor came back. "What was it like? What did you see?"

Kat thought for a moment. What did she see that was really worth telling? "The humans are vile creatures." She explained. "They have no decency. It's a wonder their kind have made it this far in the world. They are just so…disgusting. Nothing like dragons. At least our kind has class."

"They are like animals." Hana thought for a moment. She had seen a few human pass by the palace and ran into a few while dancing. She could agree that they were quite strange.

"They are even worse than animals." Kat added. "They no nothing about hygiene or culture. You could even smell them. It was enough to make you sick to your stomach. At least an animal knows how to keep itself clean."

"Yes, that's true." Hana agreed. Humans never seemed to be evolved in that department. "Did you meet any?"

"Yes, five." Kat replied. "They were worse than Rank warriors when Aunt Tashina pays visits. They think nothing but procreating more disgusting beings."

Hana sighed. All her sister's talk seemed to bring her down. The outside world was so new and mysterious. She wanted to adventure out into, but she feared it. Humans could never get along with dragons.

Kat sat up straight. "I did see more than just humans."

"You did." Hana's face beamed with intrigue. "What did you see?"

"You can't tell Father though." Kat informed her. "Promise me you won't. He would throw a fit."

"Oh, I promise." Hana crossed. "Promise."

"I ran into the Leader of the Turtles." Kat whispered. "Leonardo."

"You ran into the enemy." Hana's voice raised and she covered her mouth. When she calmed down, she spoke again. "That's the enemy."

"Yeah." Kat turned and stared towards her window. "I know."

Hana noticed her turn. She was trying to hide something. "You like him."

"No I don't." Kat shook her head and quickly turned back to her. "He was so…so…I don't like him."

"You are such a bad liar." Hana smiled ready to tease. "You so like."

"I don't." Kat defended. "There is nothing remotely attractive about him." She replied, but found herself caught in her own lie. She couldn't deny she thought he was kind of cute.

"Oh the gods." Hana sighed and stared at her sister. "You were probably yourself, weren't you?"

Kat thought for a moment. "And what's that supposed to mean."

"You were a total bitch." Hana replied know exactly how her sister is. "The gods will never bless you if you always act like that."

"That's because the gods never really much liked me." Kat folded her arms. "Besides. It doesn't matter. He's the enemy. Father would never approve of me flirting with the enemy."

"Yeah, you're right." Hana shrugged getting up. "But you can always dream, can't you."

Kat listened for the door of her room to close before she got up. She walked over to the window and peeked outside. She couldn't help but wonder.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo undid his bandana and tossed it on the floor. Even with it off, his head seemed to pound. He didn't need this type of pressure in his life. He felt like he was going to explode and no one seemed to understand him.

He took off his belt and put it next to his bed. The weight of his katanas being removed from his back didn't lift the weight of all his problems off his shoulders. He didn't know why he carried so much weight around. His family didn't seem to need him to hold them together.

Did they grow up without him?

He had always been the one more mature than the others. He took on the role second to Splinter. He wasn't their Dad though. He was just an older brother. Sometimes he forgot that.

They didn't need him to always worry about them.

He lay down on his bed and sighed. He felt so behind them. They seemed to have everything and he had nothing.

How did that happen?

Leonardo rolled over and tried to clear his mind. He closed his eyes trying to be somewhere else.

What happened to me?

_He grabbed her hand feeling her soft skin. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb just enjoying the way it felt and wondering if all of her felt that way._

_He looked at her eyes. She smiled and a flash of red filled them. They hypnotized him and he couldn't explain why. He wanted to look into them deeper. He wanted to know her deeper. _

_He focused on her mouth. Her sweet ruby lips. He wondered what they tasted like. Were they as sweet as her appearance? Or were they more? It was enough o make his mouth water. He just wanted a taste. _

_She leaned into him and he could feel her breath upon him. It made him shiver. Not from cold, but anticipation. He wanted her. She kissed him giving him just a taste of what he desired._

Leonardo jumped and sat up in his bed. He could hardly catch his breath. He dreamed seemed so real. Yet, when he came back to reality, he realized something…

He was alone.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Chapter 6 will be up next week.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. **

**TTYL**

**Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 6

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**This is a revision of the original Flirting with the Enemy. I never completed it, so I'm starting it over.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One week later…_

Raphael grumbled under his breath as he took off his wet trench coat and hat. It was bad enough he had to make an ice cream run for Venus in the pouring rain, but did a car really have to splash him on his way back.

Venus smiled as he put down a tub of half gallon Blue Bell in front of her. He could be such a sweetie when he wanted to be.

"I hope you are happy." Raphael griped. "You don't know what I went through to get that."

Venus opened up the tub and began digging in. "This is Birthday Cake, you know." She complained yet continued to eat. "I told you I wanted Banana Split."

"I didn't see Banana split." Raphael replied. "And I'm not going out there again tonight. Not in this weather."

"But Raphie." Venus whined giving him her best puppy dog face. She knew it drove him crazy.

"No."

Venus sighed. Once Raphael made a decision, he wasn't one to change it. Besides, the tub wasn't going to last long anyways. He would have to get another tomorrow. "Fine, then get me the jar of pickles from the fridge."

"Why?" Raphael asked. If he had eyebrows, he would have raised them.

"To eat with my ice cream." Venus explained.

Raphael pulled the jar of pickles out the fridge and handed it to her. When she began combining the two, he felt his stomach twisting. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I think it's a little too early for you to have sympathy pains." Venus replied taking another bite.

Raphael shook his head. "I don't think its sympathy pains. How in the world can you eat that?"

"It's good." Venus replied. "You should try it."

"I think I'll pass."

Venus looked up seeing him move further and further from her. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." Raphael replied. "And to hang my head over the toilet."

Venus giggled as he ran out the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat stared out her bedroom window. The rain distorted her view into blurry images. Was this the way she was supposed to view her life from now on?

Tonight, she couldn't complain though. After a torturous week of deadbeat suitors, she finally got a break. One day was better than none at least.

She sighed and quick movements from outside caught her eye. She stared attentively at the blurry images running in the rain. Only a fool would be out in this weather, or several of them.

She studied them trying to figure them out when she caught a pair of red eyes. They were Rank warriors. They had to be. What else would be running around in the night like this? They were out for a raid.

Curious, she snuck out her bedroom and climbed the stairs until she got on the roof. The rain fell freely on her. Perhaps she was a fool.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Donatello rolled across his lab in his chair over to his computer. He typed away at his computer pulling up his Eye in the Sky program. It was sensing warm body movement…lava hot…dragon blood.

"Leo. Mike. Raph." He hollered and set off the alarm to alert them.

Michaelangelo griped and put down his pizza he was ready to scarf down. "Always when I'm eating dinner." He said to Kimmico who took it to wrap it for his return.

Raphael jumped in his sleep. Didn't dragons have any consideration for anyone other than themselves? Alls he wanted was a nap. That always felt good after a shower, but no. Not today.

Leonardo lowered his book and sighed. Here we go again. He got up and met his brothers in the other room. "What's going on?"

"We got Rank on the move." Donatello said pointing to his screen. "Over two dozen."

"What the hell are they after now?" Raphael griped.

"Does it matter?" Leonardo answered. "Meet me at the Hummer."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

The driver grumbled under his breath as the windows of his truck fogged up. He turned on the defrosters and waited for his windows to clear. He hated making deliveries in this mess.

Bang

He felt the truck rock and looked in his mirrors. He couldn't see anything with the fog. After moments of silence, he brushed it off as nothing.

Bang

He knew he wasn't imagining things this time. Something hit the truck. He wiped the driver's side window with his hand and looked around. Something was there. He was sure of it.

The door ripped open and the driver stared wide-eyed at a hand that grabbed him. It pulled him from his truck and tossed him in a puddle. The water soaked him as all he could do was staring at the strange red eyed creatures that were taking over the truck. But just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, four giant turtles joined the scene in an all out battle.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of his throne. His men had to complete this mission they were on. It was essential to their survival.

"Will you stop doing that?" Tashina griped. "It's giving me a headache."

Dragon Lord stopped and faced her with his eyes burning red.

"Don't give that look." Tashina replied walking over to him. "You are stressed out over nothing."

"Your lover better not fail this." Dragon Lord steamed. He couldn't stand the fact that his sister was in a relationship with his Rank Leader, Kurai. He wasn't fond of the dragon, but he was the best fighter in his army.

Tashina sighed. "He won't fail. Get over yourself."

"My empire is falling to pieces and you want me to get over it." Dragon Lord stood up and began shouting. "I will NOT let this empire fall apart."

"Your empire still has many years left." Tashina assured him. "I saw it once."

"You haven't seen anything since…since." Dragon Lord found it hard to spit out the words. Tashina's pregnancy clouded her thoughts.

"I saw it." Tashina replied. "And when I did, it was nothing but your undoing."

"My undoing." Dragon Lord demanded and explanation. How could she blame him for the fall of the dragons? "What do you mean my undoing?"

"You are king." Tashina reminded him. "You are responsible for our survival."

"Don't avoid the question." Dragon Lord fussed. "Answer me."

Tashina let out a deep breath. "You are the one who loses your empire to the Turtles. How or Why? I don't know. You are king. Not me."

Dragon Lord sat back down on his throne. He didn't need this stress right now. He couldn't lose his empire to the Turtles. They were the enemy.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Hurry." Kurai fussed at his troops as he climbed in the driver's side of the truck. "His Majesty is waiting."

The door to the passenger side opened and Leonardo climbed. "Then he is going to have to wait some more."

Kurai looked up at him and frantically shifted gears.

"Oh no you don't." Leonardo held his katana to his neck. "You're not going anywhere."

Kurai looked down at the katana and up into the blue masked turtle's eyes. "That's what you think." He said and slammed his foot on the gas.

The force of the acceleration jerked Leonardo causing him to drop his katana.

TMNT

Raphael grabbed Michaelangelo as the truck speed off into the night. Several dragons jumped on the side and tried desperately to hang on, only to leave a trail behind.

"Donnie."

Donatello knocked out a stray dragon with his bo staff and looked up seeing the truck swerve around. "Where's Leo?"

TMNT

Kurai and Leonardo fought over the steering wheel. Neither were willing to give it up.

Kurai's eyes burned red and began chanting. Then, out of his eyes, he shot Leonardo with a spell blast.

Leonardo fell back onto the seat feeling his chest burn, but he had no intentions of letting that stop the fight. He grabbed the shift forcing the truck to a halt.

Kurai hollered out trying to figure out what went wrong. He glanced in the side mirror to see the other turtles running to catch up with him.

Leonardo grabbed him again and the two began struggling.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Kat twirled around on the rooftop feeling the cool rain hit her skin. Her kimono was soaked through and through creating a weight on her shoulders. A weight she couldn't throw off.

Lightening flashed and thunder rolled. She could cast a spell freely at any time she wanted. Out here, she was free.

But not to be free.

Free of burden.

Free of obligation.

Free of the weight on her shoulders.

Like her kimono, she had to keep the weight on her shoulders.

Could she cast a spell for love? Yes. But what for. Love seemed to be only in fairytales and legends. Her life was a reality.

The sound of the rooftop door opening causes her to stop her spinning. Silence fell including in the sky.

Kat turned towards **_the open door_**. The **weight of the world** seemed to crash on her shoulders. Would she ever be **good enough** in the eyes of her father? If only she could **lose control** just once.

"Inside." Dragon Lord ordered and waited for her to leave.

Kat didn't argue with him even when she lingered in the doorway.

He never followed her. Instead, he rose up his arms and began chanting.

TNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Leonardo pinned Kurai on the seat with his knife. "Yield." He threaten with blood rolling down his chin.

Laughter echoed in the truck.

Leonardo kept his focus. It would have been so easy to slit the dragon's neck. One quick clean slice. The blood would be warm. It always was. He was a ninja…an assassin. It's what he was trained to do.

He looked down in the dragon's eyes. The dragon was studying him to.

"Go ahead." Kurai teased him trying to read his enemy's eyes.

You know you want to do it.

Leonardo eased up a bit for a reason he couldn't explain. He hesitated. That was all the dragon needed to see in his eyes.

Kurai kicked up with his feet a force so powerful that his enemy flew out the front window.

Leonardo didn't know what happened in that split second, but the pain of slamming on the hood shot up his arm. He rolled off falling to the ground among broken glass.

Kurai sat up and shifted gears getting the truck moving again. He slammed on the gas and the back tires spun on the slick wet pavement.

Smelling burned rubber and screaming tires, Leonardo scrambled to his feet. He held his left arm close to his chest cursing under his breath and running out of the way. It was no time for this turtle to be slow.

The truck sped off down the street leaving him helpless to do anything. He shouldn't have let that dragon get the best of him.

"You alright." Donatello asked splashing in the puddles to get to him.

"I'm fine." Leonardo lied turning to him. He was a horrible liar. He couldn't hide the scrapes, cuts, and bruise on his skin or the pain he was feeling.

"yeah Right." Donatello answered noting the obvious. He took his brother's injured arm seeing him wince in pain. Leonardo could be too brave for his own good sometimes. "We need to get to the lair."

Raphael grumbled seeing the lights from the truck disappearing from sight. "They got away again."

"Don't they always." Michelangelo reminded him. "What the hell do they need a truck full of chickens anyways."

"I don't know." Leonardo replied looking up at the moon. In the stars, he could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. "But I'm going to find out."

"Not right now you're not." Donatello fussed. "It's time to get down to the lair and out of the rain."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kurai walked up to Dragon Lord and bowed before him. He kept his eyes down seeing the wet footprints that led to his king. He didn't question him. He just began his announcement. "The mission was a success Majesty."

"Good." Dragon Lord looked around seeing a few of his Rank warriors trailing in. "Where is my army?"

"We were ambushed by the Turtles." Kurai explained finally looking up. "They put up quite a fight this time. Their leader nearly got the best of me."

"Yes, luckily." Dragon Lord answered. "Leonardo proves to challenge each time he is encountered. He's rather…focused compared to the others, but once you find a window of an opportunity to take him down you strike."

"He was injured Majesty." Kurai replied. "I am sure of it."

Dragon Lord sighed. "Yes, well I'm not interested in your assurance."

Kurai hung his head again. "My apologies Majesty."

"Go." Dragon Lord shooed him off. "Tend to my sister…your wife. I have other things to contemplate."

"Yes Majesty." Kurai got up and head back to his quarters not daring to look at his king anymore for the night.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Sorry this chapter took longer than a week. I had writers block and too much fun during Mardi Gras. I will try to post a little faster next time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 7

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

"Well, you sprained it…again." Donatello said as he examined his brother's left wrist.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "It doesn't hurt as bad as you say." He insisted fighting back his pain. He was the leader. He had to be strong. "There is nothing to worry about."

Donatello bent back his brother's hand causing him to grind his teeth. Leonardo fought the tears in his eyes, but Donatello could see them. He let go, knowing Leonardo got the hint.

Leonardo held his arm against his chest. "I'm fine." _God Damnit_. "It didn't hurt."

Donatello shook his head and began wrapping his brother's wrist. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. "You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"Don't lecture me." Leonardo fussed at his younger brother.

"You know it's true." Donatello replied without looking up. "You are going to end up loosing your arm one day."

"I'm not going to lose my arm." Leonardo answered. "It's fine."

"Stop it, will you." Donatello tightened the wrap. "You know it's alright to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Leonardo answered looking at his arm.

Donatello stared at him for the longest trying to think of things to say. All would get him a punch in the face.

"I'm fine." Leonardo told himself more than his brother. Then, he walked off to his room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Honestly Princess." Atani, her servant said to her as she brushed her long wavy black hair. "What were you thinking to be out in such weather?"

Katina sighed pulling her knees to her chest. She lay her head down on them and stared at the window. "Have you every wondered what it like to be free?"

Atani brushed a small knot out of one of her curls. "Depends on what one defines as free."

"Like…like away from here." Katina replied watching the raindrops hit her window. "No one to order you around."

Atani placed the brush down on Kat's dresser. "It has been a long while since I've felt anything like that."

"What's it like?" Kat asked turning around.

"To be free." Atani replied. "It's different. No rules. Just survival. The palace is a blessing Princess. You don't have to worry about such things."

"Oh." Kat sighed not satisfied with the answer. "I am tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Yes princess." Atani bowed and left the room.

Kat lay in her bed listening to the raindrops fall down. How she envied them for being wherever they wished to be. And if they didn't like it, up they would go to find someplace new.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Venus peeked in Leonardo's room watching him pace around. The fight had left him bothered about his arm. He always did that and she wasn't sure why. She never could understand why he couldn't show his true feelings.

"Hey." Venus said stepping slowly in his room. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Leonardo paused looking down at his arm. He turned his wrist feeling the sharp pain rip through his arm. He ignored it… "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on you." Venus replied pausing after a few steps. "Don-san told me that you were injured. I think some of my herbs can help you heal with ease."

Leonardo didn't answer her at first. He didn't want to. Then, she sighed. "I don't need any help. I'm fine."

"They will help some." Venus insisted. "I can make them in a tea if you would like."

"I said I don't need any help." Leonardo replied. "I'm fine. Leave."

"Leo."

"Leave."

Venus nodded softly and walked in the doorway pausing. "You know, every now and then you could let someone help you." She said and walked out the door.

TMNTMNTTMNMT

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of his throne. His Rank warriors' raid had been successful. Then again, they were always successful.

It was enough to keep his loyal subjects at ease. At least, for the time being.

Things were getting worse.

Already, many had left the palace walls. Roaming the streets to find something better.

How did his empire get like this?

Damn Shinobis! They were the cause of it all. He was sure of it.

He pushed the memories of the lives he tortured when claiming China for his own. Some nights, he could still smell the blood. That intoxicating scent of torn flesh with rivers running down their bodies.

He longed for it.

Things were so simple back then. Now, in this world, things were different. He was no longer a ruler; he was a survivor. He asked himself so many times how did things get this way.

Was his own glory his downfall?

Was it him?

He should have gotten there sooner.

Home.

With his family.

Maybe she would still be standing beside him. Giving him hope at a better future for their children. Their sons…and daughters. Perhaps he wouldn't have lost so many.

It was bad enough he lost her and five future rulers. Then, in this world, he lost another. His own son betrayed him in saving the life of the Shinobi. Katina seemed to despise him. Hana was too much in her own little world to worry about him anymore. Kira was young and still had time to change.

It had to be this world.

That's what the downfall was.

The Shinobis did this to him. It wasn't him. It was them.

It was them.

TMNTMNTTMNTMNTMNT

Leonardo moved slowly performing his kata. Usually, his movements were fast paced, but not tonight. He was going to take it easy. It was just him. No weapons and no strings attached.

There was something about slow moments he enjoyed. They became more like a moving work of art rather than a blurred image.

Things became clearer.

More focused.

More peaceful.

More relaxed.

He wondered why he didn't do this more often. Stressed cleared away to a new beginning in this state.

As Leonardo finished, he stood still for a moment thinking about his katanas. He loved his weapons more than anything in the world, yet he wasn't sure why. They were a force that moved with him.

He pulled out his katanas and gripped them in each hand. As he felt the sting of his injured arm, he ignored it.

_I'm fine._

_Nothing is wrong with me._

He began another kata moving slowly with his katanas. At first, things were going smoothly. They flowed with him.

Then, just like that, pain shot through his left wrist and up his arm.

He dropped his katana.

Tears burned in his eyes at he held his wrist protectively against his shell.

_I'm fine_. He told himself again. But he knew that wasn't the case.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Sorry this chapter took long. I've been busy. School conflicts with my writings. I'm going to try to work harder on posted quicker like I was when I started this fanfic. Don't worry. I do intend on completing this one this go around.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	8. Chapter 8

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 8

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

**One week later…**

Kat stared aimlessly out the window. Had everything that night gone that badly? she remembered all too well.

_she listened to every word he suitor was saying and her father was eating up all his bull. Every now and then he would turn and smile flashing her a toothy grin and wink. He thought he was all mighty and impressive, but in her eyes he was nothing._

"_Seven or eight should do me just fine." Her suitor, Mikali said turning to her. "I come from a big family as well. I want the same for my own."_

_Kat smirked. "Funny, I thought that was for the woman to decide. After all, we're the ones who have the babies." She said and picked up her glass of wine._

_Dragon pinched his brow. His daughter was never one to keep her mouth shut._

_Mikali laughed turning back to the Dragon Lord. "She says that now, but you know how women get when in comes to babies."_

_Kat rolled her eyes signaling to her father that Mikali was not a potential husband._

Kat shook the thought from her hand and turned to attention to the window again. That's when something caught her eye.

TMNT

Leonardo lowered his binoculars. He had spent the last week on light duty by spying on dragons. He didn't expect to be caught.

_She saw me. Damn. My cover is blown._

He lifted back up his binoculars to look for her again. Same window, no girl... He stood up leaning slightly scanning around in search of her.

"Where is she?" he said half out loud, but only to himself.

"You know it is quite rude to spy on people like that."

Leonardo lost his balanced and braced his good hand on the side of the building. he lost his grip on the binoculars and watched them fall to their death. when he regained himself, he turned to her blaming her for his lack of skills. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." Kat walked over to him becoming visible. "You were spying on us. Why?"

"I wasn't spying." Leonardo replied standing up proud and so sure of his lie. But, he was terrible at it. "You dragons stole a truck the other day…Full of chickens. Could you stoop any more lower?"

Kat smirked. He was fearless, but still naïve. "Chickens are a source of food for us. What else would we steal them for?"

Leonardo sighed. He never thought of that. why else would dragons steal chickens other than for food? It made sense. Perfect sense. It was the simplest explanation for an answer he had been looking for in the wrong directions. The dragons were hungry. "Oh." He replied feeling foolish, but he didn't want her to see that. "By the way Dragon Lord talks, he only seems to want to eat us."

"Eating the flesh of your enemies is a sign of power." Kat replied. "You are a warrior. You should know of such things."

"I may have killed men, but I don't eat their flesh." Leo answered. "I'm not a barbarian."

"You are very judgmental." Kat answered. "And blinded by your own arrogance."

"Well, you seemed to bring out the worst in me." Leo replied and stood up straight. "You are extremely rude. Do you always talk down to others?"

"It is my right." Kat answered holding her nose up. "I am of higher class."

"I see." Leonardo nodded. "Bitches usually are."

Katina's smirk broke even. He had nailed her right on the head with that comment. She only thought it was just something the other women said about her. To come from him made it seem real. Why did she even care about what he said?

"What's the matter?" Leonardo asked walking up beside her. "Speechless."

Kat steamed. "Have you any manners when it comes to respecting a woman?"

"To get respect, you must earn respect." Leonardo whispered in her ear.

Kat thought about his words as he walked around her. They were so foreign to her he. He royal right required respect.

Leonardo stared at her. As much as he enjoyed taking others down verbally, he didn't get as much pleasure out of it with her as he did with Raphael. He actually felt guilty. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I had a bad week."

Kat looked down and sighed. "You are not the only one with problems." She looked up and faced him again.

"Suitors."

"Yes." Kat answered. "It's been a trying escapade."

"I bet."

"Yeah." Kat paced around venting. "It's been so frustrating. I can barely eat and sleep. It's like my mind is racing and I can't keep up with it."

Grr

Leonardo's eyes widened hearing her stomach growl.

"You see." Kat sighed and sat on the edge of the building. "I just want to relax and have no worries. Is that so much to ask?"

"I didn't think it is."

Kat rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask for you opinion." She said, yet technically she asked a question.

Leonardo bit his tongue on what he wanted to say. She was stressed…he could tell. She didn't mean it. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Kat looked over her shoulder. "Why?" _What made him ask that?_

"You said you were hungry." Leonardo replied gathering up his things. "I haven't eaten yet. You want to join me."

Kat smiled of a brief moment. "Yeah." She answered, but didn't know quite why.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kurai walked slowly into the throne room. Dragon Lord was calm and so was the atmosphere. He was afraid to disrupt it. He didn't want anyone to mess with the tranquility while it actually had a chance to exist. Unfortunately, it had to end sometime.

"Majesty."

Dragon Lord looked up from his scrolls. His youngest five year old daughter Kira was sitting on her lap learning basic spells. She turned to see why her father stopped paying attention to her.

Kurai felt Dragon Lord's eyes burning with anger. He didn't like to be disturbed especially when it came to his favorite little girl. "Majesty." He said inching forward. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Kira." Dragon Lord looked back down at her. "Go find your Aunt Tashina and have her read to you. Father has to talk to your uncle."

"Father, no I want to stay with you." Kira whined. "I'll be good."

"Go now." Dragon Lord replied and scooted her off his lap.

Kurai waited for Princess Kira to leave and bowed before his brother-in-law.

"You better have a good excuse to interrupt me." Dragon Lord said before Kurai could even speak.

"It's Princess Katina." Kurai sighed not wanting to look him in the eye. "She's…she's not in her room…or the palace."

Dragon Lord slammed his fist on the end of his throne growling under his breath. "Have you even looked for her?"

"Yes Majesty." Kurai replied. "We've looked all over. We think she is outside the palace walls. You know how strong her powers of the prism can be."

"I want her found." Dragon Lord demanded. "Send out the Rank and bring her back to me."

"Yes Majesty." Kurai bowed rushing off.

Dragon Lord let out a breath of fire. _Damn that stubborn girl._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"I'm not too big on Chinese." Leonardo said handing her a takeout box from a local restaurant. "Rice is the only thing I can really eat without gagging."

"This is fine." Kat replied opening the box. The box was strange and new to her. She couldn't quite understand why anyone would want to put food in a box, but her curiosity overwhelmed her want she was outside the palace. She looked inside to find exactly what he said it was – fried rice. It was a dish she had very often with her father and sisters. Usually, it was served on fine china decorated by her ancestors. Never did it come in a box.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked seeing that she had yet begun to eat. He was already halfway down with several pieces of rice fallen on his chest.

"No, this is fine." Kat replied and dug in the rice with her chopsticks.

Leo smirked watching her carefully eat. she was so proper and elegant in her movements. He had never seen such a things. Even Venus and Kimmico were like animals when it came to dinner time. Of course, if you were fighting for the last slice of pizza against Michaelangelo you had to be. But no, she was just refined. _Definitely high class_.

Kat noticed him staring and smiling at her. "What?"

"You don't get out much, do you?" Leo said pouring rice in his mouth.

"No, I'm not allowed." Kat replied and turned her nose up at his display of eating. 'Haven't you any manners? You eat like an animal."

Leonardo dusted stray pieces of rice off his chest. "I'm an animal. It explains the large shell on my back."

"You need to learn how to eat like a gentleman." Kat fussed. "Unless you are use to eating like a pig."

Leo smirked. "There are seven of us living under one roof. If you don't eat when you can, you might as well starve."

"You come from a large family." Kat answered. "Well so do I. I have six brothers and two sisters."

"Wow." Leo's eyes widened. That's a lot of kids. "I guess you do know what it is like to scramble for food."

"Yes, I do." Kat answered. "But we were all taught how to be respectable in front of others."

"Are you always like this?" Leo asked.

Kat put down her food. "What are you talking about?"

""Snobbish and always insisting on getting the last word in."

"I'm not like that."

Leo held in his laughter. "See."

"Well, you provoked me." Kat replied.

"You did it again." Leo replied.

"Stop it." Kat griped. "And I won't bother you."

Leo laughed. "You just can't help it can you."

"Will you stop bothering me about it?" Kat fussed.

Leo just laughed and shook his head.

Well his laughter finally died out, Kat looked up at him. He was staring at her again. For a moment, it bothered her. He seemed like a zombie. Then, she relaxed.

Did she really mind?

She had men stare at her before, but mostly to undress her with their eyes. But not him? He seemed to study her. Her movements. All her delicate actions. All the things others didn't bother seeing.

It actually felt…

Nice.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Sorry this chapter took long. My brain blew up over Spring Break and it has been hard to write something other than two 15 page research papers. I'm going to try to work harder on posted quicker like I was when I started this fanfic. Don't worry. I do intend on completing this one this go around. **

**Only two weeks of school left!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	9. Chapter 9

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 9

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

"So, what happened?" Kat asked putting down her empty food box.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"To your arm." Kat replied leaning on one hand to get closer to him. "How did you injure it? Where you thrown out of a truck or something?"

Leonardo looked down at his brace. "Something like that." He said looking up finding himself staring at her again.

TMNTTMNT

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Donatello looked up from tinkering with an old broken radio to see lights flashing. He put it down and rolled across the floor over to his computer.

"What the…?"

He looked over the screen with wide eyes. The Rank was on the move. He grabbed his turtle com to warn his brother.

TMNTTMNT

Leonardo snapped back to reality when his turtle com went off. He didn't want to answer it, but the more it beeped the more it got on his nerves. He never seemed to get a break from his brothers.

"Yeah." He answered it earning a stare from Kat.

Katina looked at the thing he had. _Phone._ She thought to herself. The humans always seemed to have them. At first, she thought it was this strange growth on their ears. Not all of them seemed to have these strange looking things – phones. But now she got it. It was to talk to.

"What?" Leonardo looked over to Kat. Donatello was explaining to him that there was a dragon extremely close to him probably preparing for an attack. He knew Donatello was talking about Kat, but she wasn't going to attack him. He was the one who was hanging around her. What scared him though were the others. There were other dragons closing in around them. Why? "OK. No, I'm going to be alright. Bye."

Kat looked at him as he closed the turtle com. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta get out of here." Leonardo said and got up.

Kat felt him jerk her up as he grabbed her hand. "Why? What's going on?"

"Rank warriors." Leonardo said looking around. "They are getting close.

Kat froze in place. Oh No!

"Come on."

"Leave."

"What?"

"They are after me." Kat explained. "If they see you with me, they will kill you."

"And what will they do to you." Leo asked with his face flushed. Why should he care? She was the enemy.

"I'll be fine." Kat answered. "I know how to take care of myself. Just go."

Leonardo nodded as she looked down at her feet.

Kat couldn't watch him go. She was too scared to, but she couldn't help herself.

As she looked up, she heard the sound of a manhole covering. She was too late to say goodbye. He was already gone.

"Princess."

Kat turned to see her Uncle Kurai walking towards her. Her once kindhearted smile turned into a bitter frown and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Your father is displeased." Kurai explained and grabbed her arm. "I have orders to bring you back home."

"Unhand me." Kat fussed as he pulled her away. "I am a princess. I order you to release me."

"My orders come from above you Princess." Kurai replied. "And your father wants you home now."

TMNTTMNT

"Are you alright?" Donatello asked as Leonardo walked in the lair.

"I'm fine." Leonardo replied. "There was nothing to be alarmed about."

"Yeah Leo." Donatello replied. "It's normal to have a dozen Rank warriors surrounding you. What were they after?"

"I don't know." Leonardo shrugged his shoulders thinking about Kat. "I guess I got to close and one saw me."

"I know you insist on playing spy, but You need to be more careful in your injured state." Donatello said reminding him about his arm.

"Don't lecture me." Leonardo fussed at him. "I'm not helpless."

Donatello sighed. There was no use in arguing with him. Leonardo could be just as stubborn as Raphael sometimes. "Did you find out anything while you were out?"

Leonardo sighed and took a seat. his brothers weren't stupid. They knew he wasn't one to lie down quietly. If spying on dragons meant still being active in protecting them, he was going to do it. "The other night. You know. when the dragons stole that truck. It was because they were hungry."

"Hungry." Donatello didn't believe it, yet it was common sense. "They stole chickens because they were hungry."

"Yeah." Leonardo shrugged. "I guess Dragon Lord likes to eat something other than turtle."

"How'd you find that out?" Donatello asked. If he had an eyebrow, he would have raised it.

"Let's just say I got some inside information." Leonardo said standing up to leave. "And we'll keep it at that."

Donatello wanted to question his brother, but held his tongue. Instead, he went back to fixing his radio trying to keep dragons out of his mind.

TMNTTMNT

"I remember telling you that you are not to leave the palace." Dragon Lord fussed at her. "Do you enjoy driving me insane?"

"That depends." Katina answered. "What else do I get out of it?"

"If you think this is funny, then I assure you I am not laughing." Dragon Lord watched her reaction. She was ignoring him. He was sure of it. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Yes." Kat replied. "Same ol' same ol'."

"Then I'd think you'd know better by now." Dragon Lord replied. "Where were you?"

"Just out." Kat answered. "Is that a crime?"

"Don't get smart with me, young lady."

Kat folded her arms. She wasn't going to tell him a thing.

Dragon Lord turned to Kurai. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in one of the alley ways a few blocks from here." Kurai replied handing Dragon Lord an empty Chinese take out box. "I don't think she was alone."

Kat closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting that. _How did he know I was with someone_?

"Oh really." Dragon Lord said looking at the empty container.

"Yes majesty." Kurai bowed. "I believe she was with one of the rogue dragons that live outside the palace walls, but I can not confirm it. There was no one with her when we arrived."

"I see." Dragon Lord signaled his men away. "Leave us."

Kurai bowed again and he and the others left.

Kat looked away from her father. She didn't have to be a mind reader to tell that he was angry.

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of the throne. "Why is it that you are with eligible bachelors every night and show interest in them, yet you are caught with another outside the palace walls?"

Kat couldn't give him an answer or at least one he was willing to hear.

"Answer me."

Kat shrugged keeping her eyes in another direction. "I don't know."

"Who was he?"

"An outsider." Kat answered "A rogue like Uncle said."

"And what did you do with him?" Dragon Lord demanded.

"I didn't sleep with him if that is what you are thinking." Kat answered finally getting enough nerve to look at him again.

"I hope not, for your sake."

Kat sighed. _Yes father. Gods forbid. You can't have the future queen impure on her wedding day. _ "It was just some dinner. That was all."

"It better have been." Dragon Lord warned her. "Now go to your room. You have given me a big enough headache for now."

"Yes sir."

Dragon Lord grumbled tossing aside the empty carton. _Kids._

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thank god school is over. I survived. **

**to all my X-men fans, I have posted up Chapter 1 of my fanfic **_**True Lies**_**. I will be flipping back and forth between **_**Flirting with the Enemy**_** and **_**True Lies**_** from now until this fanfic is complete. **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	10. Chapter 10

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 10

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

_**Just a normal week**_

**Monday**

Leonardo meditated alone in his room. It was the only place in the lair that his brothers wouldn't go in, but it had no way of stopping all their noise.

Michaelangelo and Kimmico were in the kitchen banging pots and pans around to make something for dinner.

Raphael was fixing his bike in the lair despite all of Venus' fussing for him to work on it somewhere else.

Donatello was busy in his lab blowing stuff up and setting off the fire alarm continuously. Leo wondered how he even had any fingers left.

Splinter was the only one who was quiet.

Leonardo had tried to talk to Splinter about all their noise, but he always took their side.

_In order to achieve peace, one must disconnect oneself from chaos._

It wasn't the answer he was looking for.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina sat at the table with that night's suitor.

Oniko was a very handsome and strong warrior, but he lacked higher level brain functions to have a conversation with. For the past hour, he had talked abut fighting wars.

War was not her favorite topic. It brought her family nothing but trouble. There were several times when she wanted to speak her mind about it, but stern looks from her father kept her mouth shut.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

**Tuesday**

Leonardo began his warm-up exercises. He looked around the room at his brothers. Splinter had made him 'teacher' for the day, but he had a feeling none of them were going to listen to him.

Raphael was in the corner grumbling under his breath. If Leonardo could hear what he was saying, there would be a brawl. Leo ignored it as much as he wanted to confront him about it.

Donatello was in the middle listening as usual. He never was one for confrontation. Besides, Leo knew that if they got their exercises done on time, Donatello wasn't going to have a problem. It meant he could go back to his lab faster.

Michaelangelo was…

Leonardo looked around the room but couldn't find the youngest. "Where's Michaelangelo?"

"He's in the living room." Donatello said doing his sit ups. "That's where I saw him last."

Leonardo steamed. "I'm going to get him. Keep doing your warm-ups." He ordered and went looking in the living room.

"Almost." Michaelangelo said to the TV as he played his video game. ""You're going down now."

"Michaelangelo." Leonardo said stepping in front of the TV. "You are late for practice."

"I'm coming." Michaelangelo said trying to see through his brother. "I just have to get to the next save point."

"No, it's time to go now."

"I'm coming." Michaelangelo replied. "I'm almost to the save point."

Leonardo sighed. There was only one thing to do. He turned around and shut off the game system.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Michaelangelo hollered as the TV went blank. "LEO!"

Leonardo stepped aside and Mikey traced his hand on the blank screen. "It's time for practice."

Michaelangelo stood up and stared at his older brother. "I know what time it is. You could have at least let me get to the save point." He said and headed to the practice room grumbling the entire way.

Leonardo sighed. It was going to be a long practice.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina rolled her eyes as her suitor picked at his teeth. She had heard of grotesque, but Tikin was something completely different. Just the mere scent of him made her want to hurl.

Tikin turned to her and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight."

Kat felt her stomach turn from the sent of his breath. "Thanks." She said holding her breath. Then, she turned to her father. "I need to be excused."

Dragon Lord sighed. "Fine." He said with no argument. Apparently, he couldn't stand the young dragon either.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Wednesday**

Donatello typed away at his computer. Behind him, Leonardo rambled on and on.

"I'm trying to meditate Donnie." Leonardo fussed. "Is it too much to ask for you to invent something that doesn't set the lair on fire."

"I told you it was an accident." Donatello said spinning around in his chair. "I just miscalculated. I'll eventually get it right."

"You miscalculate everything." Leonardo reminded him.

Donatello sat quiet for what seemed like an eternity. He may have been the smartest member of the group, but it didn't mean he was always right. He made mistakes too. He couldn't stand having them pointed out to him all the time. He was smart enough to see them on his own. "I'm not perfect, you know."

"I never said you were." Leonardo argued. "Did I?"

"You guys put pressure on me all the time." Donatello argued. "Donnie the oven is broke. Donnie the TV isn't getting a clear signal. Donnie this. Donnie that. I'm not Mr. Fix-it. I can't help it you guys are lazy"

"I never said you were." Leonardo replied walking off. "And I'm not lazy."

"Then don't expect me to fix the exercise bike any time soon." Donatello hollered at him. "Figure it out for yourself. You're the leader."

Leonardo sighed retreating to his room.

_You're the leader._

Those words echoed in his head.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Honda sat nervously next to Katina. "Are you thirsty Princess?" He said with his voice shaking. "Do you need more to drink with your meal?"

"Umm. Yes." Katina replied politely with her father staring. "Some more water would be fine."

"Sure." Honda replied. He picked up the pitcher of water and Kat watched his hand shake. He picked up her glass and both hands shook as he poured the water.

Katina remained polite as she watched his failing attempt. She was surprised he didn't spill as much water as she predicted.

"Here you go." Honda said holding her glass in front of her. She grabbed it, but before she could get a good grip he let go.

The glass fell smashing on her plate and splashing her with water.

"Oh the gods." Honda began shaking grabbing for a towel. "I'm so sorry Princess. I'll clean you up."

"It's alright." Katina replied and gave her father a nasty look. "It was just water." She said and stood up. "I'm going to go change. Good night." She turned smiling at Honda. _Well, at least this one was nice._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thursday**

"Do you girls mind if I change the channel?" Leonardo asked Venus and Kimmico.

"We're watching this." Venus replied.

"My bad." Leonardo answered. "I thought you girls were just talking the whole time."

"We discuss what's going on during the commercials." Kimmico corrected him. "We watch the show."

"It's a soap opera." Leonardo replied. "It takes them a whole month for one day to pass."

"True, but we have to know if Lukas is really Dana's long lost son she thought she gave up for adoption twenty years ago." Venus replied.

Leonardo just stared at her. "And that is significant how "

"It doesn't matter." Venus replied. "We've been following this for weeks. Today is the day we're supposed to know."

"Fine." Leonardo said. "During a commercial I'll flip the channel to check out the weather."

"No way." Kimmico replied. "You could flip back and we miss everything."

"It's a freaking soap opera." Leonardo fussed. "I can't help it if I want to watch something real for a change."

"Leo, don't be such crank." Venus said holding onto the remote. "We are finishing watching our show and that's that."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. _I guess I'll go find a radio. Crazy women and soap operas._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat stared out her window. Nothing ever seemed to go right.

"Princess."

Katina turned to her servant Atani. She couldn't even answer. She just stared.

"Your suitor is here." Atani said walking over to her. "He requested to escort you to dinner instead of your father."

"Oh." Katina sighed. "How thoughtful."

"I think it is very romantic." Atani said. "This one seems nice. Very romantic."

"Oh really." Katina took one last glance at the window and then walked to the door.

"Good evening Princess." Her suitor said holding out an arm to her. "It would be an honor to take you to dinner."

Katina faked a smile. "Yes. Thank you."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Friday**

"How I live my life is my own business?"

"No, it's everyone's business."

"No Leo. You make it your business. You need to let go."

"Let go. I'm trying to keep this family from falling apart."

"Damnit Leo." Raphael hollered. "Why can't you get your own life and stop trying to meddle into mine?"

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking responsibility for you actions I wouldn't have to be here trying to put things back together."

Raphael shook his head. "I can't believe it. Jeez Leo, you're pathetic."

Leonardo eyed his brother hard.

"When are you going to get it through your skull that Venus and I are together?" Raphael argued. "I love her and she's pregnant and I'm going to take care of us."

"I never said you didn't…"

"I'm not stupid Leo." Raphael reminded him. "I do know a thing or two. You never give me a chance to do things by my pace."

"Well your pace gets nothing done."

"So what's it to you?" Raphael demanded. "My life is my life. Let me live it…and get your own."

Leonardo stood there in silence as his brother hopped on his bike.

"I'll be back in an hour." Raphael said. "There's some punks who need an ass whipping and Venus is out of ice cream. Don't be here when I get back."

Leonardo listened to the sound of Raphael tearing up the road. He just wanted to be out of there too.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina pushed around the food on her plate. She never ate much that week and she wondered if her father even noticed how she was feeling.

Her father and this suitor were getting along extremely well. She could hear them talking, but she didn't care about what they were saying.

After sitting there in silence for an eternity, she got up.

"Kat." Dragon Lord looked at his zombie daughter getting up from the table. "Where are you going?"

Katina couldn't respond. Instead, she retreated to her room in silence.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Saturday**

Leonardo spent the whole day out of the lair.

Katina snuck out of the palace.

Somehow, they found each other…

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	11. Chapter 11

Flirting with the Enemy

Chapter 11

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Saturday**

Leonardo spent the whole day out of the lair.

Katina snuck out of the palace.

Somehow, they found each other…

"Dinner is served." Leonardo said placing a large square one inch high box between them. He opened it up to reveal a round-shaped flat bread with cheese and pepperoni.

Kat looked at it. It was the strangest food she had ever seen. "What is it?"

"Pizza." Leo replied picking up a slice. "I thought it would be a nice change. And I'm not really into Chinese food that much."

"Oh." Kat looked at it again. "How do you eat it? I see no chopsticks."

"You eat it with your hands." Leo replied and took a bite. Cheese strung out and fell hanging off the slice.

"Hands." Kat was appalled by the thought. Food was not to be eaten with hands. "That's barbaric."

"How?" Leo asked taking another bite.

"Because, it's with your hands." Kat answered. "That's just wrong."

"OK." Leo replied "I don't have any chopsticks so OH WELL. Don't eat."

"Well." Kat folded her arms in disgust. "Fine. I won't/"

"Suit yourself." Leo shrugged finishing off his piece.

Kat watched him pick up another slice. She could smell it. It was sooo good.

Grr

She sighed. Apparently her stomach thought it smelt good too.

Leo smirked to himself. She's definitely a stubborn one. He thought and took another bite of his slice.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

"Hey you guys."

Raphael rolled his eyes. It was bad enough Michaelangelo and Kimmico were the bigmouths in the lair, but to add Mondo Gecko to the mix was icing on the cake.

"What?" Mondo asked as he walked up to Raphael. "No kiss and hug."

"You even think about it and dinosaurs won't be the only ones extinct." Raphael answered and walked off.

"Damn Venus." Mondo said turning to her. "Did he take over your PMS?"

"Very funny." Venus replied. "Nice to see you again Mondo. Where have you been the past couple of weeks?"

"I've been seeing the hottest chick." Mondo replied. "Where's Mike?"

"I don't know." Venus replied holding up a bowl of ice-cream. "I have more important things to think about."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat watched Leo eat. Each slice he devoured made her stomach growl louder and louder. Pizza. The food he was eating smelt so good, but was messy to eat. But, she was hungry for it.

Leo picked up the last slice. He still couldn't believe she was so stubborn when it came to eating, but what was he to expect with someone so refined.

Leo went to bite into the last slice when it was snatched out of his hands. It took him off guard, but couldn't help but smirk.

Kat bit into the slice like an animal. She was so hungry that she didn't give a damn about eating properly. Alls she wanted to do was eat.

"Hungry." Leo said handing her a napkin.

"Umm…" She swallowed her bite. "Thanks." She said but wasn't going to admit that he was right. "Why didn't you tell me this was good?"

"You wouldn't give me a chance to tell you." Leo replied. "Ain't it nice to have a change?"

Kat looked into his eyes. "Yes…it is."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

"Hey Mikey." Mondo hollered. "Where you at?"

"He's in his room with Kimmi." Raphael answered as Venus sat next to him on the couch.

Mondo smirked and walked over to Mikey's door. "Hey buddy." He said opening the door. "You wanna go…OH Shit…My bad." He said and closed the door.

Raphael laughed earning an elbow in the side from Venus.

"You're sick." Mondo said walking by. "Real sick." He said and headed towards Donatello.

Donatello sighed. _Help me God_. He thought as Mondo leaned on his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"What for?" Mondo asked squinting his eyes to read the computer screen. "What are you doing/"

"Nothing." Donatello blushed putting his hands over the screen.

"Yeah right." Mondo grabbed Donatello's chair and rolled him out the way.

"Hey wait a minute."

"Oh."

Raphael looked over to Donatello seeing him struggling to keep Mondo from looking at his computer screen. "Will you two knock it off? We are about to watch a movie."

"Raph, come help me." Donatello demanded as Mondo knocked him out the way with his tail.

Raphael paused the DVD and got off the couch with Venus following him to see what was going on. "What?"

"He won't get away from my computer." Donatello complained as he jumped on Mondo knocking him away.

"Donnie's having cyber sex." Mondo exclaimed.

"I am not." Donatello's eyes widened. "I am not."

"Donnie." Raphael said looking at the computer screen. "So this is what you do all night long."

"No, I don't." Donatello looked over to Venus for support. "I swear. I'm not as perverted as my brothers are."

"Then what's this?" Raphael said looking at his brother's yahoo instant messenger. "Who's _turtlegirlpower_?"

Donatello's eyes widened. "No one."

"Donnie's got a girlfriend." Raphael said causing his brother to turn bright red.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo lay next to Kat and stared up at the stars. The night, for once, was clear.

"It's been ten thousand years and still the stars are all the same." Kat said looking at all of the familiar constellations.

"Really." Leo replied turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah." Kat replied facing him. "Stars never seem to change. Just everything else."

"Have you decided on…on your future husband." Leo asked turning her smile into a frown.

Kat sighed. "No…I…I haven't."

"All." Leo said. "All are no good."

"One or two were nice, but none of them really care about me." Kat answered honestly. "They are after other things."

"Oh." Leo looked back up to the stars. _I can see why_. "I wish I could help."

"Yeah." Kat looked back at the stars. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish…you could too."

Leo sighed. He could hear her crying. Bravely, he reached for her hand.

Kat didn't pull her hand back when he took it.

Leo squeezed it but didn't know why. It just felt right. "If you ever need to get out and talk, you know where to find me."

"Yeah." Kat squeezed his hand back. "Thanks." It was nice to have a friend who listened to her.

"You're welcome."

TMNTTMNTMNT

Donatello knocked Raphael and Mondo Gecko away from his computer. "You all are a pain."

"Heh." Raphael shrugged. "What do you think we are here for?"

Donatello rolled his eyes.

"What's all the racket about?" Michaelangelo said as he and Kimmico came out of his room.

"Donnie's got a girlfriend." Mondo announced to him. "And he's afraid to admit it."

"I am not." Donatello shut down his computer. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Is she that same girl you met at Mikey's Rave?" Kimmico asked. "Zenobia. Wasn't that her name?"

"Maybe." Donatello shrugged as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Man you are pathetic." Mondo said. "Well, sorry to I got to run, but I have a date tonight."

"You? Date?" Raphael wanted to laugh. "With who? Godzilla in town."

"No." Mondo replied. "You know Donnie ain't the only one who met a chick at that Rave."

"The dragon one." Venus said putting her empty bowl of ice cream in the sink.

"Yeah." Mondo smirked. "We've been going out about once a week for the past few. I think it's getting serious."

"Oh please." Raphael said plopping back on the couch. "You wouldn't stand a chance with one of them fire breathers."

"Jealous." Mondo said with his head in the air.

"Mondo." Venus said sitting down next to Raphael. "Don't you think you are playing with thin ice here? Imagine if Dragon Lord found out."

"Nah. He's too busy trying to keep his empire together." Mondo explained.

Donatello thought for a moment. "Who told you that/"

"Hana." Mondo replied receiving looks from his friends. "The dragon babe I'm going out with."

"Dude, I want details." Michaelangelo high three-d him.

"No prob."

"You are not afraid of Dragon Lord." Venus asked getting concerned.

"What's he got to fear from Dragon Lord?" Raphael said grabbing the remote to the TV. "If anything, he should fear Leo. Leo would have a shit fit if he found out. You know how Leo is."

Michaelangelo chuckled. "He might lecture you to death."

"Nag your ass the whole time." Raphael added. "But hey, I wouldn't mind the peace. Keeps him off my back."

"Don't worry." Mondo said heading for the door. "I ain't worried about Leo. And as for Dragon Lord, well, that's why I still got my laser blaster." He smirked patting the blaster in his side pocket. "And it's fully charged too."

"Your funeral."

Venus sighed as Mondo walked out the door. "I'm going go lay down."

"You alright Babe." Raphael asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Venus nodded. "I'm just tired." She said placing his hand on her abdomen. "It doesn't take much to wear me out."

TMNTTMNTMNT

Leo and Kat both held their heads down as they walked back to the palace. At the end of the alley, they stopped.

"I better go." Kat said pulling away.

"Wait." Leo stopped her.

"I have to go." Kat said refusing to look at him.

"…"

"Leo."

"Look, I think you're a bitch." Leo admitted.

Kat's mouth dropped open. "Oh, thanks. That just makes me feel so much better."

"But I…"

Kat rolled her eyes. "What?"

Leo pulled her to him staring her in the eyes.

"What?"

Leo closed his eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her that moment. He didn't know what was coming over him. She was his enemy. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. He opened his eyes.

Kat could read his thoughts and his feelings just by looking in his eyes. There was something about him that seemed so sincere. Her heart started to pound. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. "I should go."

"Yeah." Leo let her go. "I guess I need to go too."

Kat nodded.

Leo took one last look at her and turned away. _Get your head straight Leo._

_Bye._ Kat felt her eyes watering. _Life was cruel_. She thought as he disappeared in the shadows.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Where were you?"

Kat paused in the hallway. Caught again. She turned away slowly trying to keep from shaking. She remained silent for her own good.

"You were with him, weren't you?"

Kat nodded looking him dead in the eye. They were red. She knew he was mad.

Dragon Lord stepped out into the light. "You choose a husband tomorrow evening. Have you decided?"

"No." Kat sighed. "I have not."

"I know." Kat answered with a hint of attitude as she turned away. _You don't have to remind me._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo walked around the lair moping. _What is my problem?_

"Hey." Raphael said throwing an empty beer can in the trash. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Leo snapped for no reason in particular. "Why would you assume I have a problem?"

"I was just asking LEO." Raph said pulling another beer out the fridge. "Bite my head off why don't you."

"You shouldn't drink that." Leo fussed at him. "When are you going to start taking some responsibility for your actions?"

Raph popped open the beer can. "I take plenty of responsibility for my actions. I've been working on my bike and the Hummer all day, but does anyone thank me. No."

"THANK YOU RAPH." Leo replied. "You're such a powerful force in this family. I don't know how we survived without you."

"Oh please." Raphael rolled his eyes. "If you didn't have me to bitch at all the time, you would swell up and die. You have nothing else to live for but to make my life miserable."

Leo sucked in a deep breath. "I don't have time for this." He said and walked off nearly running into Donatello in the process.

Donnie walked over to Raph. "What's his problem?"

"He needs to get laid." Raphael grumbled and walked off.

Donatello sighed. It was just a typical night in the lair. He was starting to get tired of it.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	12. Chapter 12

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 12

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Kat stood in front of all her suitors. Her head was spinning over the

choices. There were only 21 of them, her father told her. _Yeah only._

Not that she didn't want to get married, but did she really have to

pick one of them. They felt nothing for her. What was the point really?

Wait...this was her father's idea.

Dragon Lord studied the look on her face. He wasn't ever involved with

caring for his daughters. After all, they were just daughters. But,

he'd seen it before in their mother's face.

"Have you made a decision?"

Kat sighed. "Umm..." She looked at them all again.

"Well." Dragon Lord walked over to her. "It's not that hard Kat." He

assured her. "My father did the same for me."

"You chose mother." Kat answered. "That is why you married." She

knew this with true, but she also knew something else.

Her mother Dorei never really loved her father, but as his Queen she

put up with him. She looked passed all his infidelities with the

servants, his enjoyment for conquering the world, and his intolerable temper.

She put up with him because he cared for her. Without him, she was

just a poor farmer's daughter.

"Yes." Dragon Lord replied. "And I loved her very much. She meant

the world to me." _Even though, I never always showed it._

"And what about us...me, Hana, Kira..." Kat asked. "What about us?"

"I care about you, but you don't ensure my empire with sons." Dragon

Lord replied. "I need grandsons."

"So we're just baby makers to you." Kat didn't want to believe her own

ears. "Why don't you find Bitoku and..."

"Don't ever mention your brother's name again." Dragon Lord fussed at her.

"He betrayed us when he helped the Shinobi and her friends. He means

nothing.'

"Yes father."

"Make your choice." Dragon Lord answered and went to his throne.

Kat stood there in silence, unsure what to say.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello looked up from his computer as Leonardo walked by. "You're

not going out tonight?"

"No." Leo answered pausing in his footsteps. "Why?"

"Nothing really. You just have been out a lot lately." Don answered.

"You're been acting a bit like Raph."

"I'm not like Raph." Leo replied insulted by the comment. "Speaking

of which, where is he?"

"He, Venus, Mike, and Kimmi are at the movies." Don answered.

"Guess that's why it's so quiet in here." Leo replied. "Any dragon

activity."

"No." Don scanned his radar cam. 'Looks like the are all in the

palace."

"No strays?" Leo asked looking over to the screen.

'Not a one.' Don eyed him suspiciously. _Why would he care if there_

_was a stray._ 'Why?"

"Nothing." Leo replied. "Just making sure that's all.'

"Ok. I'll keep you informed if there is."

"Alright." Leo said and walked to the kitchen.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Kat.'

"Kat."

"Katina."

Kat turned to her father. "I can't"

Dragon Lord stood up. "What do you mean, you can't.'

"I can't choose." Kat replied. 'I can't do this."

Dragon Lord pulled her aside. "Don't make me choose for you."

"I don't love any of them." Kat replied. "Why can't you understand

that."

"This is not about love." Dragon Lord replied. "You'll learn love.

This is about my empire."

"They care nothing for me. Not one bit." Kat explained. "I don't

want that."

"Choose Kat." Dragon Lord fussed. "I don't have time for this."

"Father."

"Choose."

"..."

"Choose."

"He's not here." Kat blurted out to shut him up.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Dragon Lord asked glancing back at

all the suitors. He meet them all. "That rogue dragon.'

Kat sucked in a deep breath. 'Yes." _Good he's quiet_.

"What's his name?" Dragon Lord asked testing her.

"Name." Kat stared at her father waiting on her response. "His

name..." _Shit._ "It's Leo..." _Leonardo_. "Lee. His name is Lee."

"Lee." Dragon Lord folded his arms. "So what does this Lee do besides

run around the streets all night with you."

"He's a...a spy." Kat lied. "He looks for the lair of our enemies."

"Is that so/"

"Yep." Kat replied. "I mean. Yes Sir.'

"Fine." Dragon Lord answered. "I want to meet him."

"Meet him?"

"Yes." Dragon Lord demanded. "If this Lee is to court you, then I

want to know who he is." _That way I can cut his..._

"Oh." Kat's eyes widened. "Ok. I'll...I'll try to arrange

something."

"Good.' Dragon Lord replied. and walked off to dismiss her suitors.

Kat leaned up against the wall. How was she supposed to get herself

out of this lie?

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNTMNT

Donatello glanced up from tinkering with the computer speakers. Leonardo had passed by again…seven times.

As Leo walked in the practice room, Don checked his radar on the computer. all the dragons were in the palace. No strays to be found. He didn't get it. Was Leo actually looking to go out for some reason?

He wondered if he should question his older brother, but couldn't decide. Leo could be just as difficult to talk to as Raph. Was it worth all the trouble to drag information out of him? Maybe…

He stood up and walked towards the practice room.

"Hey Donnie."

Donatello turned around to see Raphael, Venus, Mikey, and Kimmi all back from the movie. "Hey Mikey."

"What's with you?" Mikey asked. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Donatello replied walking away from the practice room. "I didn't think you guys would be back so soon."

"The movie was only an hour and a half." Michaelangelo replied. "were you going to go practice. I didn't mean to stop you."

"Umm…no. I was just going to check on something." Donatello lied. "One of the alrms tripped earlier. I was going to see if a rat chewed on the wires again. You know how the Rat King sends his followers out all the time to mess with my system."

"Yeah." Michaelangelo replied. "Well, we got some pizza. You hungry."

"Yeah." Donatello followed Michaelangelo into the kitchen. He picked up a slice and began to eat. He turned to the practice room. Leonardo came out, passed in front of his computer, and then joined them in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Leonardo asked pking up a slice. "How was the movie?"

Donatello didn't listen to his family talking about the movie. Instead, he studied Leo. _What is he hiding?_

TMNTMNTMNTMNT

"You lied to Father."

Kat pinched her brow. She couldn't believe her younger sister Hana was

lecturing her on what was right and wrong. Usually, she was the one

lecturing everyone. "I know."

"So what are you going to do?" Hana asked.

"I don't know." Kat replied. "How long do you thing it will take

before he noticed that I made up a man to get out of getting married."

"Well, did you really make one up?" Hana asked.

"I...I did."

"Come on Kat." Hana replied. "I know you. You've been acting real

strange lately. Is it that guy? You know the Turtle."

"It's nothing." Kat answered. "He's just a friend."

"What's his name?"

"Leo."

"Didn't you tell Father you were seeing a rogue dragon by the name of

Lee." Hana pointed out.

"Well...It was the first name I thought of."

"I knew you liked him."

"It's not like that." Kat answered. "he answered. "He's just a

friend. We have nothing in common. I mean...he's like an uptight asshole."

Hana laughed. "Well, most consider you a stuck up bitch, so you have

one thing in common."

"Haha." Kat rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with liking the enemy." Hana

replied. "We are all not that different from each other. what's the

point of always fighting."

'What do you know about men?" Kat asked. "Nothing. You are no

different from me."

"But I'm not afraid to admit I have feelings." Hana replied. "And I

do know more than you think."

"Hana." Kat looked at her sister suspiciously. "What are you talking?

about."

"I think I love him.' Hana explained.

"Who/"

"Mondo Gecko."

"That lizard guy." Kat replied appauled at the thought. "He's..."

"He's a good man." Hana replied. "I'm not a stupid woman. I do know

a good man when I see one."

Kat thought about what her sister said. she couldn't argue with her.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

Dorei is Dragon Lord's deceased wife.

Bitoku is Dragon Lord's son who betrayed him and helped save Venus from Rank warriors. If anyone has seen the episode _The Good Dragon_ from TMNT: The Next Mutation, then the good dragon is Bitoku. Well, in my stories he is. In my story, _Here With Me_, Bitoku escaped and joined Mondo Gecko and the Mighty Mutanimals.

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	13. Chapter 13

Flirting With the Enemy

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 13

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Long time no see. Sorry everyone. I will eventually finish this fanfic (and others). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Kat hung her head, avoiding looking at her father. She could feel his red eyes staring at her, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. She gracefully shoved food in her mouth, trying to avoid speaking to him.

"It's been a week, Kat," Dragon Lord said, lowering his chopsticks. "And still I have yet to meet this rogue dragon—this Lee."

Kat chewed a piece of chicken, refusing to swallow and answer him.

"Katina, you will answer me."

Kat swallowed and looked up. "Sir."

"Don't pretend you never heard me," Dragon Lord fussed. "Where is this man you've been meeting. I want to meet him, or unless, he doesn't exist."

"He exists," Kat snapped, and then quickly lowered her head. "He is busy, Father. He works hard for you…for the empire."

"I doubt that," Dragon Lord answered. "I want to meet him. We'll have dinner tomorrow. If not, then I'll pick you husband."

"Father."

"Tomorrow. No excuses."

Kat sighed, staring down at her plate.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello hid in the corner of his lab behind all his knick-knack. He thought about working on them, seeing them there before him. Then, something caught his eye.

Leonardo walked passed the computer, glancing at the screen briefly. Then he turned around, walking passed again. Checking around the room, he stopped.

Donatello held his breath, waiting for his brother catch him.

Satisfied he was alone, Leonardo logged dropped down the menus, checking around him every few seconds to make sure.

Donatello squinted his eyes, trying to see the screen. He could see the light beeping from his Eye in the Sky program, tracking dragon activity. He ignored it earlier, seeing only one dragon, but it seemed to fascinate his brother.

Noticing the dragon the screen, Leonardo smiled briefly, and then he pulled back up all of the original menus. He rushed out the room, and Donatello came out of hiding to follow him.

Donatello ran around the lair, trying to figure out where his brother went to next. Then, he saw the coat rack, noticing his brother's trench coat and hat missing. Sighing, he ran to his computer, pulling up the program to track his brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kat paced around the rooftop, trying to figure out her next move. She hated when her sister was right. How could she expect making up a man would get her father off her back? It only made things worse.

She cursed under her breath, ruling out all possibilities. Her head hurt, straining to find ways to get around her problem. She hated not being able to focus.

"Hi."

Kat jumped, turning around quickly. She eyed the man in the trench coat, covering his face with his hat. Folding her arms, she snapped angrily at him. "I wish you would _not_ do that."

"Do what?" Leonardo asked, taking off his hat. Playing with the hat in his hands, he stared down, avoiding looking at her directly. He smirked, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Sneak up on me," Kat replied, walking over to him, snatching the hat out of his hands because she could. "It is rude," she said, walking away as she placed the hat on her head.

"I didn't think I was rude," Leonardo replied, following her. He took his hat back, placing it back on his head. He could smell her aroma on it, feeling lightheaded at first. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Kat stood straight, taking a deep breath. "It is fine," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the building. "I just had a bad day," she added, looking down at the drop.

"That's understandable," Leonardo replied, sitting on the edge. "I haven't had the greatest week either." He sighed, staring at her frowning face. "So where is your husband?"

Kat folded her arms, rolling her eyes. "I have not one. I did not choose."

Smiling on the inside, Leonardo replied, "Oh really."

"Yes," Kat glanced in the direction of the palace. "I lied to my father. He thinks I have a suitor that I am not telling him about, but I do not. Now, my father wants to meet him, and I have no suitor to introduce to him."

"You're as bad as my brothers," Leonardo answered. "They lie and lie until eventually it snowballs, and they can't remember what they started out with. It only leads to trouble."

"Well thank you for that information," Kat replied with a hint of attitude.

"I'm just saying."

TMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Whatcha doing?" Raphael asked, leaning over Donatello's computer.

"Working," Donatello replied, hiding his spying screen. "Do you mind?"

"You talking to your little girlfriend again," Raphael smirked, mischievously.

Donatello leaned back in his chair. "You're sick."

"How so?"

"I know what you're thinking."

Raphael stepped back. "Well ain't you the one with the dirty mind."

"Don't play dumb, Raph. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, so maybe I was thinking dirty, but that's not why I'm here."

"So why are you here?" Donatello asked, eager to get back to spying.

"Venus says she don't feel so good," Raphael replied. "I think it's just that damn morning sickness crap, but she says it ain't, and she's got a fever."

"Alright," Donatello sighed. "I'll be there in a sec."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Ok, so you told your dad you had a suitor already, but you don't," Leonardo repeated, just to set himself straight.

"Yes," Kat sighed. "And now my father wants to meet him, but I am stuck. I know not what to do."

Leonardo thought for a moment. Then, he replied. "Why don't you just tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand."

"My father does not know what understanding is," Kat answered. "I am not even sure he knows the word."

"Your dad can't be that bad."

"You underestimate him because you do not know him," Kat sighed, looking back over the edge of the building. "I know him. I know how he is."

Leonardo listened to her voice that was leaning away from hope. He grabbed her arm and got up, forcing her to walk away from the edge. "There's gotta be something you can do."

"Like what?"

Leonardo paused. "Maybe you can…I don't know. Maybe have someone pretend to be your suitor."

"Pretend?" Kat thought for a moment. _Pretend?_

"You know. Put on an act for your dad," Leonardo suggested. "It'd buy you some time."

"A pretend suitor."

"It could work."

"It could," Kat looked Leonardo up and down. "Yes, it could."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Leonardo protested, backing up in defense. "I only suggested."

"But it could work," Kat smiled, walking towards him. "I could sneak one of the Rank warrior uniforms up here, and you can change and meet me and…"

"No!"

"Oh come on," Kat replied. "It would get me out of the biggest mess, and I'll pay you if you want. Anything."

"You're asking me to go into the lion's den," Leonardo reminded her. "If I'm caught…"

"You won't get caught."

"It's crazy."

Kat sighed, folding her arms. "Fine. I understand if you are afraid."

Leonardo walked back towards her. "I'm not afraid."

"I understand if you are," Kat shrugged. "It is not a big deal. Most men are afraid."

"I'm not most men, and I'm not afraid," Leonardo insisted, grabbing her arm, pulling her to him. "I'm _not_ afraid."

Kat stared up at his wide eyes, falling willingly into them. "Prove it." She stood up straight, confident in his acceptance.

Her scent was intoxicating to him. Leonardo bit his lip, feeling his heart rate rise. _God, she's…man, what are you thinking, Leo._ "Fine, I'll do it," he said, releasing her.

Kat stood there, confused why he pushed away. "Then…I will get a uniform for you, and I will leave it up here."

"Okay."

"I will see you tomorrow, Leonardo."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	14. Chapter 14

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 14

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

**Kurai is Dragon Lord's commander of the Rank army, and he is married to Tashina, Dragon Lord's sister. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

"This isn't fair," Venus complained, lying in bed. "I already have morning sickness. I don't need the flu."

"You ain't that bad," Raphael replied, placing bottle of water by the nightstand. "Donnie said you shouldn't be sick more than a couple of days."

"I've been sick. I don't want to be sick no more." Venus rolled over on her stomach, looking away from him. "You don't know how miserable I am."

"You're pregnant."

"I can't do anything," Venus complained. "I can't eat because if have to throw up. I can't sleep because I have to throw up. I'm tired of throwing up."

"I'm tired of it too."

Venus turned her head to him, glaring angrily.

"Okay, maybe not as tired as you, but come on, Venus. I hate seeing you like this," Raphael replied.

"I know," Venus replied, turning away. "I'm tired."

"Alright, then get some sleep. I'll be in the next room," Raphael replied. "Get some sleep."

Raphael stared at her sleeping as he left the room, hoping she'd feel better, and less cranky, when she awoke.

"Damnit."

Raphael walked in the lab watching Donatello fight with the computer. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Donatello gripped. "Nothing's responding."

"You blew it up."

"No…not this time," Donatello fussed. "I didn't do anything."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _He thought as he slipped in the Rank uniform. It was tight, thanks to shell, but he tried not to complain too much.

Kat climbed stairway to the rooftop. She couldn't hear Leonardo cursing and complaining about the uniform she left him. She wanted to laugh, hearing such a grown man cry, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. As she reached the top, she paused, watching him dress.

Leonardo sighed as he straightened the uniform out. He felt so traitorous in it, or maybe it was the idea of him actually wearing clothes, but he was uncomfortable. He covered his mouth

Kat bit her lip watching him. The uniform fit him well, showing off all his muscles. _He's got muscles. Wow_. Had she noticed that before?

Leonardo paused in his movements, sensing he was being watched. "Who's there?" he asked, picking up his belt.

"It's just me," Kat replied, straightening up before walking up to the roof.

Trusting her, Leonardo focused on his belt, pulling ninja stars and a small knife out to slip in his uniform.

Kat walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, feeling his muscle under the disguise. "You look good…What I mean is, it fits you well."

"Yeah," Leonardo shrugged and looked up, drooling. Kat stood before him in a Chinese style sleeveless red dress with floral prints embroidered through out. Her hair was twisted up and held by matching chopsticks with a few loose strands cascading down her back. The dress was tight, fitting to every detail of her curves, and left him feeling tight in his uniform. Fumbling with the belt in hand, he dropped it and quickly bent down to pick it up. "I'll do you nicely…I'm mean it fits just fine."

"That's good," Kat smiled, noticing the way he was looking at her.

"When is your father expecting us?"

Kat glanced away, feeling her cheeks blush. "In about a half hour."

"Okay, so umm…what am I supposed to do?"

"We are eating dinner with my father…he is..." _You can't tell him he's Dragon Lord_. "He is the Rank leader."

"I think you told me that once," Leonardo replied, noticing that she wasn't looking at him. "Hey," he asked, turning her to face him. "What's wrong? You nervous."

Kat nodded.

"Well don't be," Leonardo assured her and held out his arm. "Just tell me everything you told your father so we can keep the lie straight."

"Okay." Staring at him intensively, Kat slipped her arm in his. "Well, first off…"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"If I had hair, I would've ripped it out already!"

"Donnie, what is the dig deal?" Raphael asked, spinning around in the computer chair. "So your computer isn't working. So what?"

"You don't understand. I have things to do," Donatello explained. "And stop that. You're making me dizzy."

Raphael put his feet down, stopping him from spinning. "Donnie, chill out."

"I need my computer back up."

"Okay."

"You don't understand. I _need_ my computer back up."

"Donnie."

"I _need_ my computer up, _**now**_."

Raphael raised his hands in defense. "Okay, then fix it."

Donatello rolled his eyes and opened up the CPU.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm a rogue dragon named Lee who wonders the city looking for the Turtles lair."

"Yes," Kat nodded.

"And your father believed this?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes," Kat replied.

"You really didn't think this through very well."

"Not really."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Dragon Lord paced around his throne room.

"The princess is on her way back to the palace, Majesty." Kurai replied.

Dragon Lord paused and turned to him. "And?"

"She is returning with her rogue dragon."

"So she has one then." Dragon Lord said. "Do you recognize him? This Lee?"

"No, Majesty," Kurai replied. "But there are so many young dragons that do not occupy the palace. It's not a surprise that he is not familiar to us."

"What class is he?"

"He's a Rank warrior. Unless it's stolen, he wears the uniform," Kurai replied. "He's not a servant if that is what you are asking."

"So he's a Rank warrior, well not a very loyal one." Dragon Lord said. "But still a member of the Rank."

"Majesty," a servant walked in and bowed. "Princess Katina and her suitor are in the palace."

"Fine," Dragon Lord said and shooed the servant away. "Well, then." He said, turning to Kurai. "Let's just see how Lee holds up."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo was amazed as he and Kat walked around the palace. He had never explored the palace before. Whenever he was in it, he was running through and saving a brother. He was surprised how well-structured the dragon's handled themselves. They seemed to live like a little community, yet they were still sheltered from the outside world—like his lair.

There was one thing that bugged him. He found it strange that servants bowed to Kat and opened doors for them as they walked through.

"How do I address your father?" he whispered to her.

"What?"

"How do I address him? Do I say Sir or does he have a name?" Leonardo asked, as the final door opened.

Kat smirked nervously. "Well…"

Leonardo's eyes widened as the Dragon Lord stood before him.

"Majesty." Kat replied and bowed to her father.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	15. Chapter 15

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 15

By: Michelle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's been like forever, but I'm back to finish this story. Thanks to everyone who enjoys reading it, and thanks to everyone to the reviews of this story and others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Leonardo was amazed as he and Kat walked around the palace. He had never explored the palace before. Whenever he was in it, he was running through and saving a brother. He was surprised how well-structured the dragon's handled themselves. They seemed to live like a little community, yet they were still sheltered from the outside world—like his lair.

There was one thing that bugged him. He found it strange that servants bowed to Kat and opened doors for them as they walked through.

"How do I address your father?" he whispered to her as he held her hand.

"What?"

"How do I address him? Do I say Sir or does he have a name?" Leonardo asked, as the final door opened.

Kat smirked nervously. "Well…"

Leonardo's eyes widened as the Dragon Lord stood before him.

"Majesty." Kat replied and bowed to her father.

Leonardo felt his heart in his throat as Dragon Lord eyed him down. She tricked me. I can't believe she tricked me.

"So, this is Lee," Dragon Lord said with a hint of attitude.

"Yes, Father," Kat answered and placed a hand on Leonardo's chest. She could feel his heart beating, as if it was about to explode. "This is Lee."

Dragon Lord growled under his breath. He'd never seen the dragon before him, but something about his eyes told him he had. "I'm glad to finally meet you," he said as his eyes flickered red. "I don't like it when my daughter sneaks off to meet a mysterious man. I'm sure you can understand my reasons."

Leonardo nodded because he wasn't sure what else to do. Then, he replied, disguising his voice, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Dragon Lord said, and turned away to walk to the table.

Leonardo squeezed Kat's hand, making her flinch. "We need to talk," he said in an angry whisper.

"Can't that wait until later," Kat said, trying to follow her father.

"No, we need talk now," Leonardo insisted.

"My father is watching us," Kat pleaded. "Please."

"Fine," Leonardo said, letting her hand go. He couldn't believe she put him in this situation.

"Donnie, chill out," Raphael said as his brother tore apart the computer. "What's your problem? You got a hot date tonight?"

Donatello rolled his eyes as he took apart his computer. "Is everything with you a joke?"

"Not always," Raphael smirked. "You know, despite what you may think of me, I can be a cool guy. You guys just piss me off all the time."

"In our defense, we try not to," Donatello replied.

"Yeah, right," Raphael answered. "I believe you as far as I can throw you."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Raph?"

"An apology would be nice."

"For what?"

"For getting on my nerves all the time."

Donatello shook his head. Raphael was instigating trouble, and he knew it. "How's Venus feeling?"

"Cranky. How else would she feel?" Raphael replied. "You know how women get."

"No, I don't," Donatello replied. He was the only one of his brothers who never had a girlfriend.

Raphael was the first one to date. He dated Mona Lisa for the longest time, but his stubborn nature and temper didn't help the relationship. Mona Lisa broke up with him, despite the feelings she had for him, but Raphael wasn't ready to grow up until Venus came along. Venus wasn't going to put up with his crap and made it clear from the beginning. Venus is now two months pregnant, so Raphael is going to be a father. It was a scary thought.

Michaelangelo had a relationship with Kala, a Nutrino, but since she lived in Dimension X, they decided it would be best if they remained friends. Then, he met Kimmico in Hawaii, and they had been together ever since. Kimmico is as bright and lively as Michaelangelo, so it was a match made in heaven, even though their cheerfulness was enough to make the others sick to their stomachs.

Leonardo was a different story; he had two girlfriends. His first girlfriend was Lotus Blossom, who worked briefly with Shredder and Krang. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, but it never evolved into more than "friends." Lotus had a good heart, but she was not willing to change her corrupt ways. His second girlfriend was the second leader of the Foot, and the relationship was doomed from the beginning. If she wasn't sword fighting with him, they weren't considered dating, and it was one bloody breakup. Overall, it was clear that Leonardo had bad taste in women, thanks to his habit of flirting with the enemy. He tried to break the curse by dating Venus, but she was meant to be with Raphael. Leonardo took her rejection hard.

"Yo Donnie. Earth to Donnie," Raphael said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

Donatello snapped to and slapped Raphael's hand away. "Why don't you stop yapping and help me."

Katina listened to Leonardo huff as she tried to hold his hand again. Then, when he finally let her take it, he squeezed her hand so hard she thought he would break it. "You're hurting me," she whispered as they walked to the table. They would be dining with her father alone.

Leonardo loosened his grip.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it to stop me from hurting you."

Dragon Lord stared at them as they approached. He could see the tension between them, but couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Katina knelt down in front of the table, and Leonardo followed in unison. She sat in the middle him and her father, and felt as if they would crush her between them. She wanted the night to end right there.

"You look lovely, Kat. It is not often I see you looking and acting so mature," Dragon Lord said as he knelt.

"Thank you, Father," Katina said, keeping her focus on the table.

Dragon Lord looked past her. "Don't you agree, Lee?"

Leonardo turned to Katina. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. "Yes, she looks very lovely. I suppose she gets her beauty from her mother."

Dragon Lord held in a growl. 'Yes, her mother was very beautiful. And what of your family, Lee? What were they?"

Leonardo smirked under his mask. "I never knew my mother to know what she looked like," he answered honestly. "And I don't look like my father. I didn't know either of them; I was adopted."

"I see," Dragon Lord looked at the masked Rank warrior. Lee was a rogue without a "real" family. "So you have nothing. No background. No identity. Nothing."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what?" Dragon Lord asked.

The servants placed bowls of soup before them, and then bowed and backed away. Leonardo felt like he was in a spotlight.

"Well?"

"Father," Katina said, ready to change the subject. "Shall we proceed to dinner?"

"No," Dragon Lord stopped her from picking up her spoon. "I want to know why this dragon thinks he is worthy to court my daughter, and so far, I have yet to hear an answer."

Leonardo sat up straight. "I have no family roots, but the gods thought I was worthy enough to be given a life and those who surround me. If they didn't, I'd have nothing."

"Yes, that is true," Dragon Lord said and began eating.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Donnie, I don't get why you need to be on the computer anyway," Raphael said. "I picked up a stack of movies Netflix mailed us the other day."

"I'm not in the mood to watch a movie," Donatello said, pacing around frantically as he went over things to do in his head. "I need my computer up and running."

"Why, you got a hot date?"

"No."

"That was a quick answer."

"Shut up, Raph."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo stared at the bowl of clear soup. He'd experienced enough of Venus' cooking to know that the Chinese made unique dishes. He didn't know what to expect from dragons.

"What's the problem, Lee?" Dragon Lord asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I had a big lunch," Leonardo replied.

"Well, that explains why you can barely fit in your Rank uniform," Dragon Lord answered.

"Father," Katina lowered her spoon.

Leonardo smirked under his mask.

"Honestly Lee. You must be doing some good to eat as well as you do," Dragon Lord added.

"Father, please."

Leonardo looked Dragon Lord straight in the eye. "It's not winter. I do not feel the need to eat soup unless I'm trying to warm my body."

He looks familiar. Dragon Lord growled. "Yes, I suppose when you sleep alone, it's hard to keep warm."

"Father," Katina fussed. If he was a child, she would have smacked him.

Dragon Lord turned from her upset glare and called to his servants. "Bring the next meal."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Venus coughed and rolled over in the bed, looking for the glass of water on the nightstand. When she drank all over it, she still felt thirsty and miserable.

"Raphael. Raphael."

She coughed again and covered her eyes with her arm.

"What you yelling about?" Raphael asked as he came in the room.

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me more water?" Venus asked, peeking at him.

'Sure," Raphael took the empty glass off the nightstand. "You need anything else?"

"Can you take this flu away?"

Raphael chuckled. "No, sorry babe. No can do."

Venus rolled over. "You are no help."

Raphael smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'll get you some more water."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"So Lee, what do you do for the Rank? I've done some talking, and no one has seemed to have heard of you," Dragon Lord said, picking up a piece of eel sushi.

"I'm a rogue."

Dragon Lord held his sushi to his mouth. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't explain what you do all day," he said, taking a bite.

"I search for the Turtles lair," Leonardo replied. He looked at the sushi in his plate, and his stomach growled. He hated sushi, but he was hungry.

"Oh really. Then explain to me why it hasn't been found," Dragon Lord demanded.

"They are well-hidden," Leonardo replied.

"Obviously, since you haven't found them."

"I don't look for them everyday. I do have other things I do," Leonardo replied.

"Like meeting my daughter behind my back."

Leonardo took a deep breath. He could sense Dragon Lord was very protective of Katina.

"Tell me, Lee. Is my daughter the only girl you are meeting, or are there others?" Dragon Lord waited for a responce.

"Father."

"Let him answer."

"You're daughter is the only girl I've met with," Leonardo replied. This night needs to end. "I find her very...vivacious."

Katina looked at Leonardo, wondering if he really thought that.

Dragon Lord growled. "Really, and this vivacious daughter of mine, does she still have her virtues?"

Katina felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Father, I assure you...I haven't lost any of my virtues."

"I wasn't asking you."

Leonardo felt embarrassed in his own right. He had thought about making the move on her once or twice, particularly in dreams. "Yes, Majesty. Your daughter is still a virtuous woman."

Dragon Lord folded his hands together. "She'd better be."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello opened his computer and checked the contents.

"You going to ruin it now," Raphael said as he held a full glass of water.

"I'm determined to get it working," Donatello answered.

"Whatever. Can you take a look at Venus? She doesn't look like she's feeling any better," Raphael said.

"Sure," Donatello replied and followed Raphael.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina took a sigh of relief as they all stood up from the table. The night was over.

Dragon Lord folded his arms. "Well Lee, this dinner has been an hour and a half waste of my time. Perhaps, when I have nothing else better to do in my life, we'll have dinner again."

Leonardo didn't like the wicked smile Dragon Lord gave him, but he kept calm. "Yes, Majesty."

"Katina."

Katina turned to her father. "I would like to talk with Lee some more."

Dragon Lord growled. "Fine."

Katina watched him walk away, knowing the coast was clear. She went to explain herself and her father's behavior. "I'm sor—."

"I don't want to hear it," Leonardo replied and took her hand.

He didn't say anything to her as they went back to their meeting spot. At times, he moved so quickly, she felt like she couldn't keep up.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"She has a fever," Donatello explained to Raphael as he placed a cool washcloth on her head.

"Is it going to hurt the baby?" Raphael asked.

Donatello looked at his brother. He didn't seem like the same person who was teasing him earlier. He looked like a worried husband and father. "No, I don't think, but I don't know much about pregnancies."

"So what do we do?"

"She needs to stay hydrated," Donatello answered. 'Make sure she has plenty of water to drink."

"Yeah. Yeah, and."

"I think she should be topside. I think the fresh air will do her good," Donatello said as he listened to Venus cough. "She needs to be out the stuffy sewer."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah...Okay. I'll call April and Casey."

"April should know more about pregnancies than I do. She might have some books that can help, especially when concerning the flu," Donatello added.

"Okay, I'll ask her."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

On the rooftop...

Leonardo stripped out of the Rank uniform. "I can't believe you set me up."

"I didn't mean too," Katina explained. "My father—."

"The Dragon Lord."

"I wanted to tell you, but—"

"But what? Come on Kat. What the hell were you thinking?" Leonardo fussed. "You sent me into the lion's den without a warning."

"I told you he was the Rank leader."

"He was the Dragon Lord."

"The Dragon Lord is the Rank leader," Katina said in her defense.

"You tell me that after I learn the hard way," Leonardo pulling down the uniform pants.

Katina turned away. "I didn't mean to trick you."

"Yeah, right."

"I didn't."

Leonardo grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Why should I believe that?"

Katina's breath quickened. "I...I..." she started, but she couldn't get out another word. Leonardo kissed her.

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**TTYL**

**Michelle**


	16. Chapter 16

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 16

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of his throne. "Where are they?"

"I lost track, Majesty. Your daughter's using the Prism to conceal them," the dragon scout replied.

Dragon Lord growled and turned to Kurai. "You are sure this Lee is not one of your men?"

"I'm positive," Kurai replied and stood near his lord. "And Tashina can't see into the future. She's experiencing a disruption."

"Do you believe he is a Rank warrior?"

"If he is, he is not active with our guard. There are a handful of dragons who have abandoned your rule," Kurai answered.

Dragon Lord's eyes burned red. "He could be using her to get to me."

"It's possible."

"But would he be so foolish?" Dragon Lord stood up and walked down the steps to his throne.

"Majesty." Kurai followed him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure the Rank is full aware of the consequences to betraying me," Dragon Lord turned around slowly. "Demonstrate with one the betrayers in the dungeon. I don't want any confusion when it comes to sides."

"Yes, Majesty."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo pulled her body close to him as he kissed her. He ran his right hand along her side, and the other pulled the chopsticks out her hair.

Katina tried to push him away at first, but soon found it hard to stand up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned on him for support as the kissed deepened.

Leonardo backed her against the doorway to the rooftop and began kissing down her neck. He heard her heavy breathing increasing, and he slid his hands down her body.

Katina felt his hands slide up her dress, and she gasped. "Leo."

He paused, as if suddenly he snapped back to reality. He backed away from her and wondered where his head had gone.

She still leaned on the doorway, trying to catch her breath. Her long, wavy hair blew wildly as a gust of wind whipped through.

"I need to go," Leonardo said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I should, too," Katina replied and waited for him to disappear before she moved again.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Thank you, April," Donatello said as she handed a few pregnancy books to him. "I don't what to do. I feel so useless to Venus."

"You can't work miracles, Donnie," April said, retrieving a box of crackers from the pantry. "And just because I'm a woman, it doesn't mean I know anything either."

"I know," Donatello said, flipping through the books. "I'm sorry to put you through all this, but I think it is best for Venus to stay above ground."

"She's no trouble at all. Shadow is already in there reading her stories to make her feel better. I think she needs the company," April replied. "How's Raphael?"

"He's the same. He just freaks out when something goes wrong," Donatello answered. "He really cares about her."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Leonardo muttered to himself as he walked the sewer tunnels to the lair. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to kiss her, and now he couldn't get it out of his head.

A rat ran beside him, squeaking angrily at him.

"Go on, scat," Leonardo hollered at it.

The rat ran in front of him and stopped. It stood up and squeaked irritably at him.

"What? What?" Leonardo replied. "I don't speak rat, though my master is one. What do you want?"

The rat squeaked at him again.

Annoyed, Leonardo demanded, "What?"

The rat squeaked and bite him on the toe.

Leonardo hollered and cursed and turned around as it scampered through his legs. The rat joined hundreds of others and its leader. "Rat King."

"Hello Leonardo."

"This is Neutral Territory, Rat King," Leonardo reminded him. "And you need to teach your minions not to bite."

"Mickey was only trying to tell you something."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. The Rat King was crazy, and not one to pick fights with. "What do you want?"

"Your enemy has been trespassing into my kingdom, yet you do nothing about it," Rat King informed him. "My royal subjects and I respect your territory, but we do not feel your respect our kingdom."

"Dragons have been in your kingdom?" Leonardo asked in disbelieve. He and his brothers had monitored them closely, but dragons in Rat King's Kingdom shocked him. "How many times?"

"Twice. Once tonight, and once a month or so ago. I feel the neglect of your enemies is a challenge to our truce," Rat King replied.

"It's not a challenge," Leonardo said. "We'll take care of the issue."

"I'm afraid that is not enough for us," Rat King answered and his rats squeaked in agreement. "I'll send Mickey with a note on a meeting ground. You have one week to discuss your problem and propose a solution to me then."

"I'll talk to them," Leonardo replied as the Rat King and his followers walked away. "And your rat better not bite me again."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina walked onto her bedroom and flipped the light on. She couldn't believe she thought about the kiss the entire way home. She cursed herself for replaying the moment over and over in her head, until she saw her father sitting on the bed.

"Where have you been?"

Katina brushed her hair with her fingers. "Thinking," she replied honestly.

"I don't appreciate you using the Prism to elude my soldiers," her father informed her.

Katina rolled her eyes. "It really wasn't that hard. You know they aren't that bright."

"I'd watch that tone with me right now," Dragon Lord said, standing up. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Now, answer my question."

"I was walking. It was nothing father. Nothing happened if that is what you were thinking," Katina answered.

"I never accused you of doing anything wrong. It was that boy I was wondering about."

"He's a man, Father."

"I know."

"Nothing happened."

"It better not have," Dragon Lord said. "You are not to see him again."

"You can't tell me what to do," Katina snapped at him, and then remembered her place. "Father—never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. You were so unreasonable—he would never want to see me again anyways."

"I was not unreasonable. I am your father," Dragon Lord fussed. "You should show me some respect."

"You should show me respect," Katina's eyes watered. "All evening—you did nothing but insult him. You know how embarrassed I was. Did you even care?"

"I was not insulting."

"You asked him if I was still a virgin."

"I didn't place it that way."

"But you did it," Katina cried and sat on her bed. "You have no faith in me."

Dragon Lord growled. He wasn't willing to admit he was unreasonable at dinner, but he wasn't going to watch his daughter cry. He sat down next to her. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

Katina sniffled. She wanted to laugh at her father's attempt at an apology, but knew it wouldn't be a wise move. "I'm not a child, Father."

"I know that," Dragon Lord replied. "Sometimes, that is hard to accept. I'll be nicer next time. I won't ask embarrassing questions."

"I doubt there'll be a next time."

Dragon Lord placed his had briefly on her shoulder. "If he cares anything for you, he'd agree to meet me again."

He stood up almost as quickly as he felt any emotion, but she could see it in his eyes. He was not made of stone when it came to his children.

"Tell your servants to clean your room again. It's a mess."

And then he left...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Donatello came home to find Leonardo doctoring his toe. "What happened to you?"

"We got Rat King problems," Leonardo replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Mikey and Kimmico are hanging out with Mondo Gecko," Donatello replied as he found leftover pizza on the counter. "Venus is sick, so I took her and Raphael to April's, and Splinter is meditating somewhere."

"I know. I saw him," Leonardo said. "And he lectured me about leaving without telling anyone."

"Well, you didn't tell anyone."

"I'm in a bad enough mood as it is. I had a bad night."

"You know, if Raph where here, he'd ask if it was your time of the month."

Leonardo shot him and glared, and Donatello shoved a slice a pizza in his mouth.

Donatello knew it was best not to disturb his brother, even though he was dying to know what was going on. Instead, he went to his computer to fight with it some more.

"What's your problem? You need some Midol?" Leonardo asked sarcastically.

"No," Donatello replied hitting the side of his monitor. "My computer won't work."

Leonardo shook his head at him and walked over. "You know. It helps if you plug it in," he said, picking up the cord. He waved it in the air and dropped it on the ground. "I'm going to clean up and head to bed. See you in the morning."

Donatello leaned over and grabbed the cord. "How did he know it was unplugged?" he thought to himself.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	17. Chapter 17

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 17

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**One day, I will finish this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X'

Walking out the Practice room, Leonardo rubbed his left arm.

"Something wrong?" Donatello asked.

"No,' Leonardo replied. He made a fist and winced.

"Let me have a look," Donatello insisted.

"I'm fine," Leonardo replied. "It's just sore."

"I told you to take it easy."

"It's not a big deal. I just moved my wrist the wrong way," Leonardo replied. He took a deep breath. The pain was overwhelming. He knew it was more than just his wrist.

"Leo."

"I said I am fine," Leonardo replied. He stormed through the lair and into his bedroom. Then, he slammed the door behind him.

Michaelangelo walked out of the Practice room. "What's wrong with Leo?"

Donatello sighed. "He hates showing weakness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Katina sat next to her sister, Hana. Hana held a scroll in her hand. The Chinese characters were ancient symbols. They were some of few who still knew how to read them.

"Father is testing us on this?" Katina asked.

"Yes!" Hana exclaimed.

"I don't know why you are so happy about it," Kat replied. "Illusion Spells."

"Yes, Illusion Spells," Hana repeated. "I've never read this one before. Have you?"

"Father uses it for dreams...well nightmares," Katina replied. She motioned her sister to pass the scroll to her.

"I'm still reading," Hana said as Katina took the scroll.

"It says blah blah blah blah blah," Katina replied. "Blah blah blah blah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Kat. We need to focus," Hana said.

Katina placed the scroll down and rolled her eyes. "It's hard to stay focused when you are bored."

"It's not boring. It's interesting. I've never done this before."

"That because Father doesn't write the spells down until he wants to punish us," Katina replied. "We'll never be able to master this. Only Father knows how this spell works."

"That's because he's used it before," Hana replied. She rolled up the scroll. "On the turtle...your friend."

Katina stood up and walked over to the window. She gazed up at the sky. Clouds covered the stars, and lightning flashed. She waited to hear thunder, but she only heard her sister speak.

"Have you met with him again? You know, since last week with Father," Hana asked.

"No," Katina replied. "I haven't seen him either. Father is getting restless about meeting him again. He promised to behave this time."

"Do you think Father will?"

"No, but that's not the point," Katina stepped away from the window. "Father doesn't have patience for excuses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Leonardo met his brothers and friend at the kitchen table. He ignored the pain in his arm and focused on his brothers. Donatello stood with rolled up blueprint of the sewers. Michaelangelo cracked peanuts. Kimmico sat next to him and sipped a bottle of water. Raphael was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"Sick," Donatello replied. "Venus is over the flu, but she gave it to Raph as a gift."

"Fine. Do you have everything we need for our meeting with the Rat King?"

"Yes," Donatello replied.

"Mikey?"

"What?" Michaelangelo looked around the room.

"We need to go," Leonardo said looking at the clock. "The Rat King's instructions were very specific. I don't want to be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Raphael coughed until he felt light-headed. Then, he sat down at the table. Casey and April were working late. Shadow was watching television in the other room. When SpongeBob was on, no one heard a peep from her.

"You really should be in bed," Venus said as she heated a can of chicken noodle soup on the stove.

"I'm tired of being in the bed," Raphael replied. It felt like his head was about to explode.

Venus stirred the soup. "They will be fine."

"That's not the point."

"Then, what is the point?"

Raphael thought for a moment. He had the answer, but it was already gone.

Venus tried to smile at his stubbornness. "Donatello said he'd call when the meeting is over."

"Yeah."

"He'll come again tomorrow to check on you."

"He came today."

"Yeah," Venus turned off the burner and poured the soup in a bowl. Then, she placed the bowl in front of Raphael. "After you eat, you are going back to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"I don't understand why I couldn't bring my peanuts with me," Michaelangelo said as they neared the Rat King's Meeting place.

"And what, leave a trail of peanut shells to the lair," Donatello replied.

"I could have brought a bag for the shells. I'm not stupid."

"Just hungry."

"Exactly."

"Will you two pipe down," Leonardo fussed.

"But I'm hungry."

"When the meeting is over, then we will eat," Donatello replied. "Kimmi is cooking dinner as we speak. When we get home, we won't have to wait."

Leonardo turned around and glared at his two brothers. He didn't have to say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurai, the Rank Leader, walked around the training room. The Rank warriors were paired up and were sparing. He could hear some whispering between four of the men.

"No one has seen that rogue dragon courting the princess."

"He's been courting her?"

"Yes, in secret."

"His Majesty is furious."

"I say she made the whole thing up."

"But he came to the palace that one time."

"No one has heard of him."

"Maybe's he's on a retreat."

"Retreat?"

"Yes, like a spiritual fast."

"That is foolish."

"It could happen."

"That doesn't explain who he is."

"But if he's gone, the princess is up for grabs."

"Grabs."

"To court?"

"To court."

"Like she would pick one of you."

"What are you saying?'

"Exactly!" Kurai stood between the four warriors. The held their heads in shame. "Well, answer me. Or shall I bring this manner of neglecting your training before His Majesty."

One warrior spoke for the group. "We are not happy with the situation about the princess. Several of us have courted her hand, but she chose a rogue dragon—one who does not follow His Majesty's loyalty."

"And?"

"And that dragon has not been seen for a week. We ponder the possibility of the princess choosing another to court her."

Kurai looked at the four sets of eyes. They had a point—one he would have to bring up to His Majesty. "I will address the issue with His Majesty, but I don't want to hear one more word. Talk your nonsense when you are out of my presence or His Majesty's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Donatello looked around the abandoned subway station. "This is where the Rat King wants us to meet?"

"Yes," Leonardo said. He walked around surveying the area. The station was partially built and fairly secluded. It didn't look like anyone had worked in it for decades, but it had been visited recently. A lone table was in the center of the room.

"This would make a killer place for a horror movie," Michaelangelo replied. "Shhhshhhshh Haahaha KillKillKillKill."

"Will you knock it off, Mikey," Leonardo fussed. "This is serious."

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

"With horror movie music," Donatello replied.

"It's not music," Michaelangelo corrected.

"Who cares?" Donatello said. He walked over to the table in the center of the room and placed the blueprint on it. "So how long you think Rat King is going to be?"

Leonardo noticed rats peaking out from each corner of the room. They came out from under newspapers and various pieces of trash that littered the room. Above, they crawled across the pipes. "He's already here."

Donatello and Michaelangelo turned to Leonardo as Rat King walked slowly in the room.

"Good evening, your highness," Leonardo said.

Rat King studied the three of them. "Where is the fourth?"

"He's ill," Leonardo answered. "He won't be present at this meeting."

A rat scampered across the room, up Rat King's leg, and onto his shoulder. It squeezed several "rat" phrases as the Rat King nodded.

"Mickey tells me this is true," he responded.

Leonardo tilted his head. "Then I guess we can get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kurai lifted his glass of wine and swirled the contents before taking a sip. "The informants tell me a shipment of beef is scheduled for delivery at the east warehouse in three days."

"Is it an easy target?" Dragon Lord asked as he ate.

"Easy enough, but it is close to the palace," Kurai replied. "We'll have to act quickly on this shipment and make sure we don't lead any of the humans back to the palace."

"It sounds like you have already thought this through," Dragon Lord replied. "Where is Tashina?"

"Ill. The pregnancy has been difficult," Kurai replied. He glanced around the table. The princesses sat across from him. Kat picked at the food on her plate. "I had an issue in the training room today."

"What kind of issue?"

"It seems many of the princess's suitors are upset about Lee," Kurai said.

Kat looked up at him. She was nervous and not hiding it very well.

Kurai smiled at her. "They are wondering if the princess will choose another suitor."

"No," Kat said. Her voice was low and shaky. She swallowed hard before she spoke again. "I am not," she looked to her father. "You were hard on him before…he's nervous."

"That's the excuse you gave me yesterday and the days before," Dragon Lord reminded her.

"But it is true," Kat said. Even she didn't believe the words that came out her mouth.

Dragon Lord turned his attention to Kurai. "How long do you think these "suitors" have before chaos occurs?"

"I give it a week."

"A week. It's Monday, isn't it?"

"Yes, Majesty."

Dragon Lord nodded and turned back to Katina. "I want to see Lee again on Saturday. If he doesn't show, then your uncle will inform these anxious suitors that you will chose one of them for your husband. Understood."

"Yes, Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo nodded after Rat King expressed his anger. "I understand. We are not trying to violate the truce."

"But these _dragons_ are too close to my domain."

"Donatello has been trying to monitor the dragons' activities as closely as possible," Leonardo assured him and pointed to the blueprint. "We know the dragons are entering the sewers here and here, but can you clarify which tunnels they are taking."

"Yes," Rat King traced different paths and explained a few encounters. Leonardo could understand why he was mad. The dragons made more progress than they thought. They had been exploring most of the neutral zone between their territory and the Rat King's domain.

Leonardo looked to his brother. "Why aren't the alarms sending a signal to your computer? I thought you placed sensors in this area."

"I did," Donatello replied. "But s_omething_ or _someone_ messed with my wires."

"What are you trying to say?" Rat King steamed.

"If your rat followers would stop—"

Leonardo held up a hand, and Donatello backed down.

"I'm beginning to think a truce may no longer be an option for us," Rat King said.

Leonardo sighed. It took three years to negotiate a truce with the Rat King, and for two years all was quiet. One less psychopath to deal with was a relief. He didn't need more on his plate. "What my brother means to say is we need your help in order to keep the peace in the sewers."

Rat King folded his arms. "My help."

"Yes, your help, and of course your loyal subjects," Leonardo replied. "Dragon Lord does not just pose a threat to us, but to you as well. He wants to rule the world again, and any king who stands in his way will be eliminated.

Donatello and Michaelangelo looked at each other.

"Dragon Lord will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Once he finds out there is another king in the city, he will set his sights on destroying that kingdom," Leonardo argued. "Your kingdom."

Rat King looked around the room at his subjects. Some hid, and other squeaked their concerns. Leonardo continued.

"My brothers and I are doing everything we can to protect our family, as well as uphold our truce with you. We've lived together in peace for two years, and I want to uphold that peace. Any threat made to you is a threat made to us. We are doing our best to keep the dragons out the sewers. Donatello's alarm systems aren't made to threaten you, but to detect dragon activity. If the alarms go off, we can pinpoint where in the sewers and drive them back to the surface. But the alarms can only do so much, and my brothers and I cannot be everywhere at once. By renegotiating the truce, I think we can help each other out."

Rat King leaned over the blueprint. "So what do you propose?"

"First, Donatello needs to replace all the alarm systems. I think it is crucial to add a few closer to your perimeter to help detect how far the dragons are traveling. The systems won't be placed too close, but if the dragons pass the first set of alarms, we need time to stop them from going past the second set. Also, we need your subjects to stop chewing on the wires."

"And?"

"Your scouts are a great asset to you. They can relay messages to your and inform your 'troops" about the dragon's location. If a dragon enters the sewer, your troops can run them out, and we'll be there waiting. Kind of like a trap."

As Leonardo continued talking, Rat King nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat paced around her bedroom. What was she going to do? How was she going to get herself through this mess?

She looked out the window. No binoculars. No turtle-shaped shadows. No Lenoardo. _Where the hell is he? _

_Okay Kat! Just calm down. Calm down. There's got to be a way to find him. Think. If you were a turtle, where would you be? The sewers. Too dirty and where in the sewers. Okay, so much for plan A. What about the roof top? No, there is no guarantee he will return in the next few days. _

_Damnit! Where would he be?_

Kat took a deep breath and the answer came to her. _The beef shipment. If the dragons came out, he would intercept them. _She smiled at the thought. It would be tricky, but it was possible. She'd have to get to him before the Rank did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you got the Rat King to agree with you," Donatello said as they walked in the lair. His stomach growled when he smelled dinner. Michaelangelo pushed pass him before he reached the kitchen.

"It was nothing," Leonardo said.

"No, it was unbelievable," Donatello replied. "Mikey! Don't eat all the food! I'm hungry too!" he fussed, seeing Michaelangelo pull out the largest bowl in the pantry.

"I'm hungry," Michaelangelo replied. "And Kimmi makes the best spaghetti."

Kimmico smiled as Michaelangelo pecked her on the cheek.

Donatello rolled his eyes and grabbed a medium size bowl. "You need one, Leo?"

"A small one."

Donatello didn't argue and pulled out a smaller bowl. He handed it to his brother. "I'm going to call Venus when get a few bites in."

Leonardo shrugged. "That's fine."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want a little to eat, and then I'm going to lie down."

"Okay." Donatello watched his brother fix a bowl of spaghetti and carry it to his room. Leonardo held the bowl with one hand, and fought to open the door with his other. He winced and cursed under his breath as he struggled. Donatello shook his head. He hated when Leonardo didn't allow anyone to help him.


	18. Chapter 18

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 18

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about the delay! I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner, but it ended up being longer than I expected. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other character I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

**TUESDAY**

Donatello watched as Leonardo massaged his arm after practice. "Problems?"

"No," Leonardo replied. He clenched his fist and released a deep breath.

"Let me see."

Donatello sat next to his brother and ignored his protests. He could see Leonardo wince in pain as he examined his arm. Donatello didn't feel that he was rough in any way, but the expressions on Leonardo's face were enough to suggest otherwise. He wished his brother trusted him.

"It doesn't seem broken."

"Really!" Leonardo snapped.

"Perhaps we need to see Obento," Donatello suggested. "At the animal shelter, he has an X-ray machine. I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow," he said, not giving his brother a chance to speak. "I'm sure it won't be too much trouble."

XXXXXXX

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on his throne. Katina caused the vein on his forehead to throb. "What do you mean it is useless to study your spells?"

"You have us study the same things over and over," Kat argued.

"The Illusion Spell is not one you have mastered," Dragon Lord reminded her. He rolled out the scroll and scanned the characters.

"Well," Kat thought for a moment. His eyes glowed red. "It is a stupid spell."

"Stupid!"

"Yes!"

"Katina," Dragon Lord grumbled under his breath. He was cursing; Kat was sure of it. She folded her arms until he could give her a reply. "You are a shaman and princess. It is your job to learn all the spells to preserve our culture—the empire."

Katina rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, the empire is not doing so great."

Dragon Lord stood up and glanced at the two servants and three Rank warriors in the room. "Out now!"

Katina went to speak, but he silenced her.

"Enough of your mouth!" he hollered. "I don't have time for your arguments, Kat. I gave you and your sister simple instructions to learn this spell. It is bad enough I have to teach you myself, but I am tired of that mouth."

Katina sighed. She couldn't look her father in the eye. "Did you ever think that maybe you put too much pressure on us?"

"You are a princess! It is your duty-"

"I don't care."

Dragon Lord sat back in his throne. "Kat, I am trying to be patient, but I have too much on my plate already.

"Then why do you keep unloading everything on us?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**WEDNESDAY**

Obento hung up the X-Rays. "I am not sure what I should be looking at. My patients are usually dogs and cats, not cranky five-foot turtles."

"Sorry about my brother." Donatello looked closely at the X-Rays. "That looks odd. Do you see the difference between the two arms?"

"Right. Left."

"Yeah."

"The left arm bone in the forearm seems to have suffered several breaks, compared to the right," Obento said. "Looks like communited fractures and compound fractures. What does your brother do?"

"What doesn't he do?" Donatello thought off all the times his brothers were hurt. Sometimes, the "bad guys" were the issue. Other times, fights in the lair got too violent.

Obento sighed. "The left forearm looks weak."

Donatello nodded. "I think so too, but I'm not a doctor."

"He needs to let his body heal," Obento said. "And this tells me he doesn't."

"Well, maybe he'll listen to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katina pushed the food around her plate with her chopsticks.

"So, you are ignoring me now?" Dragon Lord asked. His youngest daughter, Kira, ate the food off his plate.

"Like you'd let anyone ignore you," Kat replied.

Dragon Lord sighed. "Fine," he turned to his other daughter. "How are you, Hana?"

"Awesome!"

"Awesome?"

"It means good," Hana informed him. "I think I can do the spell."

"Really?" he turned to Katina. "At least someone listens to me."

Katina rolled her eyes. She hated when her sister made her look bad.

"Alls I need is someone to test it on," Hana replied. She smiled at her father.

He chuckled. "Absolutely not. Wick is somewhere around here. You can test your skills on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo yawned as Donatello and Obento entered the room. "What took ya'll so long?"

"We were having a discussion," Donatello replied.

"Yes, an important one," Obento added.

Leonardo looked back and forth between his brother and family friend. "What?"

"You need to take care of yourself," Obento replied.

"Donnie, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing I couldn't conclude from an X-Ray," Obento replied.

Leonardo looked Obento in the eye. He was about the same as Splinter, and just was wise. He knew more about the world than most people half his age. He wasn't one you should ignore, but after a minute of silence, Leonardo had to look away.

"You need to take it easy on yourself—"

Donatello folded his arms in agreement.

"Leonardo, _You_ need to take better care of yourself. Let your body heal."

"I've got a family to take care of."

Obento sighed and looked at Donatello for help. "I am sure they are capable of taking care of themselves."

'If he'd let us."

"He needs to."

Leonardo listened to Obento's words. They were the same things Donatello said, but Obento's wisdom was laced throughout, making it stronger. Finally, Leonardo somewhat agreed. "I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hana excused herself from the table, leaving Kat with her father.

Dragon Lord brushed Kira's sweaty hair from her face. She was asleep; he could finally eat in peace.

"Thank you," Katina said, as a servant removed her empty plate. She turned to her father. "Good night."

"Don't go."

Katina didn't argue. Instead, she looked at her little sister. One time, she crawled in her father's lap and fell asleep in his arms. That was ten thousand years ago—was she that old—before the mirror.

"I wish you would reconsider studying your spells."

Katina nodded. "It is not that I do not want to."

"Then, what is it?" Dragon Lord asked. A servant placed a full plate of food in front of him.

"I am not the Shinobi."

"I did not say you were."

"I could never compete with her, despite my training," Katina said. "I am not as skilled as she is. It is effortless to her. I struggle."

Dragon Lord sighed. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yes…no…I do not know," Katina hung her head. "I try not to displease you, Father."

"I know," Dragon Lord lifted her chin. "I just wish you would try things instead of arguing with me."

Katina nodded. "Do you wish for me to take Kira to her bed?"

"No, I will take care of her," Dragon Lord replied.

When she left the table, her father ate with his youngest still in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo paused before he and his brother entered the lair.

"What's wrong?" Donatello asked. "Aren't you coming down?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Like what?"

"Don't tell anyone."

Donatello sighed. "Why?"

"I just…don't want anyone to worry," Leonardo replied.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Lord tucked Kira into her bed and snuck out the room before he woke her.

Down the hall, he saw a light and heard laughter. He walked to the lit doorway and paused, listening to his daughters.

"I can't believe you scared Wick."

"He's like such a creep. I wanted to puke in that dream."

"It was that bad."

"Bad. He thinks he's king sometimes."

"Did he really have the servants fanning him with palm leaves?"

"Yes, Kat. And I'm not making that up," Hana said and passed the scroll. "You've got to try it."

Dragon Lord smiled as Kat began reciting the spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THURSDAY**

Michaelangelo sparred with Donatello in the practice room. "So why did you take Leo to Obento's yesterday."

"I had some questions to ask Obento," Donatello replied as he blocked a punch. "Leo looked bored, so I asked him to come along."

"What did you ask Obento?"

"Pregnancy stuff. You know, for Venus," Donatello swept Michaelangelo off his feet. "You done."

Michaelangelo huffed and puffed. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How many men are you taking tonight?" Dragon Lord asked.

"A dozen."

"Is that all?" Dragon Lord sat in his throne. He studied Kurai for a moment. The Rank leader was seemed confident in his quest. "What about the Turtles?"

"I'll be ready for them," Kurai replied. "I have dispatched four dragons to scout the area. The Turtles do not seem to be as bothered when the numbers are small. Once each is in place, these talking devices will inform me of their positions."

Dragon Lord took the thing the humans called a "walkie talkie." Normally, he frowned upon human technology, but little by little he realized its necessity. "What else?" He asked handing the thing back.

"These are the routes we are taking," Kurai said and handed him a map.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

Donatello looked at his computer screen. Four dragons were on patrol. He cursed himself for not fixing the security systems Rat King's subjects destroyed. He thought about disturbing Leonardo, but it was only four dragons. Instead, he walked back to the kitchen, smelling burnt pizza in the air.

"Oh come on, Donnie," Michaelangelo nagged. "What's going on with Leo?"

"Nothing," Donatello shrugged. Michaelangelo and Kimmico were not satisfied with his answer. "Pizza?"

"Oh," Kimmi hurried to the oven. Donatello heard her curse as she pulled out the pizza. 'It's not too bad."

"Donnie, come on," Michaelangelo said as he walked back to the kitchen to help Kimmico. "I won't tell Raph."

"Won't tell Raph what?" Raphael said as he entered the room. Before he continued, he coughed and leaned on a chair to keep himself up.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

Venus smiled at Donatello. "He insisted to come home."

"I'm fine," Raphael replied. "I just get choked up sometimes."

"You should be taking it easy," Donatello replied. Now he had two stubborn brothers to take care of. He turned to Venus. "I'm assuming he didn't want to listen."

"To be honest, I was ready to come back home myself," Venus said. She took a seat at the table. "I'm a little hungry."

"Me too. I'm tired of eating soups," Raphael said and joined her.

"It's a little burnt," Kimmico said as she handed out slices. "The next pizza will be better if you want to wait."

"Are you kidding? This is the best food I had all week," Raphael replied. After coughing a bit more, he took a bite and noticed Venus scowling at him. "Sorry babe. I ain't into all the egg drop wonton hot and sour stuff that you do."

'It helped, didn't it?" Venus replied, though she was happy to eat pizza again too.

"So how are you feeling/" Donatello asked.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

"Better," Venus said looking at her empty plate. 'Much better."

"Your appointment with Obento is in two weeks," Donatello said. "And I ordered some baby books for you."

"Thanks, Donnie."

Kimmico counted the turtles at the table. They were missing one. "Should I go get Leo?"

Michaelangelo shrugged. "You snooze, you lose. Speaking of which, Donnie, what's up with Leo?"

Donatello pretended not to hear.

"What's up with Leo?"

"Something's wrong with Leo?" Raphael's interest was piqued.

"Leo went with Donnie to talk to Obento yesterday," Michaelangelo informed him. "And then Leo didn't attend practice this morning, but Donnie ain't saying what went on."

Donatello sighed. "He's fine. Nothing is wrong with Leo?"

Raphael smirked and shook his head. "You're a really bad liar, Donnie."

"I'm not lying."

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

"Fine, so Leo went to see Obento yesterday," Raphael thought for a moment. "So did you make an appointment to surgically remove the stick out of Leo's ass?"

"No," Leonardo replied as he entered the room. "But we scheduled your brain surgery."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me dinner's ready," Leonardo said, picking up a slice.

"I wanted to," Kimmico replied.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

"What is that that keeps beeping?" Leonardo asked. "I could hear it in my bedroom."

"It's just the Eye in the Sky." Donatello looked at the empty pizza pan. "Four dragons left the palace."

"Four?"

"Just four."

Leonardo walked out of the kitchen to Donatello's computer.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

He examined the screen as Donatello came up beside him. "It's just four. See."

Leonardo looked at the formation on the screen. There were four dragons, equal distance apart. If you connected them all together, they formed a perfect square. "They are on corners."

"So?"

"What's that building there? The one in the middle?"

Donatello zoomed in on the building. "East Laird Beef Warehouse."

"Damnit Donnie," Leonardo shook his head. "It's not just four dragons. It's four dragons setting up for a raid. We got to intercept them."

"Well, fine," Donatello gathered his gadgets. "Mike, Raph, and I will go and you will keep in touch by turtlecom."

"I'm coming with you," Leonardo said, storming to the kitchen.

"You're supposed to take it easy."

"You're supposed to inform me about dragon activity."

Kimmico placed a fresh pizza on the table as Leonardo walked in the kitchen. "Anyone for seconds?"

Leonardo looked at his two other brothers. "We're taking ours to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurai listened to the radio transmission. Then he turned to his eight men. "We are expecting to encounter the Turtles tonight. Look at the bands on your arms. Red. Orange. Purple. Blue. You will fight the Turtle with the bandana that matches your armband."

"What about the Shinobi?"

"We haven't encountered her on the last missions, so I do not expect her to make an appearance tonight," Kurai said. "But I do want to you take note if she does, as well as any weaknesses or injuries the Turtles have."

His men bowed.

"Let's make our Majesty proud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo focused his binoculars on one dragon. He hated being on lookout duty, but he assigned himself this position. He didn't need Donatello nagging him.

"I have one in my visual now. He seemed to be radioing in to someone."

"_What's he saying?"_

"He's wearing a mask," Leonardo replied. "But he's not stupid. He knows we're in the area. Keep your heads up, guys. They anticipated our arrival."

"_My portable Eye in the Sky picked up ten more dragons. They are moving pretty fast. I'd say they're a half a mile away or less."_

"Get to your positions."

"_Let's go kick some dragon ass!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the Prism, Katina was a step behind the Rank army. She heard her uncle barking orders to the dragons.

"The four of you take the left side of the street. And you four, take the right. Keep your eyes peeled for the Turtles. The informants already spotted three in the area."

As the eight Rank warriors followed orders, her uncle lingered behind. Kat ducked behind a dumpster. Her invisibility spell hid her, but her uncle knew something was wrong. He paused and scanned his surroundings. She held her breath.

"_Preparing to engage in combat."_

Her uncle slowly raised the walkie talkie to his mouth. "Which Turtle?"

"_The red one."_

"_The orange one."_

"_I've spotted the purple one just ten yards away."_

"And the leader."

"_I do not see him."_

"He's somewhere," he uncle replied. "Watch for him, and keep the others distracted."

Katina's puffed like a blowfish as she struggled to hold her breath. Her uncle was still suspicious, but he headed for his target. When he was out of sight, she let out the breath. She had to find him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Where is your sister?"

Hana's eyes widened as her father appeared in her room.

"Well?"

"She's in her room," Hana replied, but her father did not seem amused.

"She's not there, so tell me another lie," Dragon Lord folded his arms.

Hana thought and shrugged and thought again. Her father's presence made her uncomfortable. He could see through every lie she came up with.

Dragon Lord's eyes turned red as he fought breathing fire in front of her. "She's out with Lee, isn't she?"

"She went to find him," Hana hung her head. "To talk to him."

Dragon Lord punched the wall, creating a hole. As he removed his fist, Hana could see through and into her sister's room. "Once she returns, I want to see her."

"Yes, Father."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"_I got three fire breathers on my tail."_

"_Lucky. I got five."_

Leonardo cursed as he listened to his brothers struggle.

"_Two broke off the main group. One is headed to the warehouse. The other is headed your way Leo."_

"I'll handle them," Leonardo replied, via turtlecom. "Start falling back."

As he put away his turtlecom, he saw something move in the shadows. He pulled out his katanas and gripped the handles. He ignored the pain that soared through his left arm. He readied himself in a crouching stance.

"Is that the way you greet those you know?"

Leonardo stood up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak to you," Kat replied. She looked at the edge of one of Leonardo's katanas in her face. "Do you mind?"

Leonardo sheathed his katanas. He sighed. "This isn't the time, Kat."

"Can't you make time?"

"Kat, unless you're here to help me, get out my way."

Leonardo walked towards the edge of the rooftop and scanned the area. Kat was surprised by his coldness to her. She was eager to see him, but he didn't seem equally happy to see her.

Katina walked up beside him. He remained forced on the streets below, calculated his next move. She thought about taking his hand, but instead she said, "My uncle is single-handedly retrieving the truck. The Rank are a distraction."

Leonardo turned to her; he was skeptical of her information. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need to speak with you," Katina replied. "It is important."

"Fine. Tomorrow. On the rooftop," Leonardo replied. He thought about kissing her, but held back. He had a job to do. "Thanks."

Then, he disappeared in the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Venus paced around the lair, listening to the Turtles retreating.

"Venus, it is alright," Kimmico assured her. "They know how to defend themselves."

"That's night the point," Venus replied. She felt like screaming, but she continued to pace. "I've been back home for less than an hour, and Raphael is already in a fight."

"At least, it is not with Leo."

"Yes," Venus sat down and took a deep breath. She felt light-headed and nauseous. "I suppose."

"Venus," Kimmico sat beside her. "You need to relax. You're pale."

Venus nodded. "I'm fine."

"Venus, relax. Raphael will be fine, and Sensei and I are here for you," Kimmico said. She took Venus' hand and rubbed it. "Raphael will be home soon."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo watched as the Rank Leader tossed out the driver of the truck. As the dragon drove slowly down the street, he wondered how dragons learned to drive in the first place. Leonardo ran down the street, and he jumped on the back of the truck.

With his right hand he gripped the rear of the truck. Then, he clung weakly to the side as he inched his way to the driver. He cursed the pain in his left hand the whole way, but he managed to reach in the driver's side window.

"It's me again," Leonardo said as he punched through the glass and into Kurai's face.

Kurai cursed as Leonardo crawled through the window. "You haven't learned anything from our last encounter."

Leonardo slammed Kurai against the passenger door. "Not really."

Kurai's head broke the passenger's window. He hollowed in pain.

Leonardo applied the brakes at an intersection, and then turned the truck around.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael coughed uncontrollably as Michaelangelo threw a smoke bomb at the dragons.

"Come on," Michaelangelo said. He helped his brother crawl into the sewers before the smoke cleared.

Raphael leaned against the wall. He knew it was too early for him to be fighting, especially after being ill, but he loved the rush from punching dragons' faces in.

"You alright," Michaelangelo whispered as he watched the dragons retreat.

"Fine," Raphael nodded. "Radio Donnie."

TMNTTMNTTMNMTTMNT

Kurai pounced on Leonardo, wrapping his arms around his neck. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the fight?"

"Feels like shit." Leonardo face turned purple as he tried to free himself.

Kurai tightened his grip.

Leonardo leaned forward and slammed Kurai with the back of his head. The dragon was stunned by the hit, but not for long.

Angered by his difficulty fighting with the turtle, Kurai casted a spell and blast with his magic. The spell blast hit Leonardo in his left arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Kurai knew his weakness and honed in.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Any more updates," Dragon Lord asked as he tapped his claws on the throne.

"No, Majesty," the dragon replied.

The static from the walkie talkie disturbed him. "Are you sure you know how to work that thing?"

"Kurai gave me the instructions," the dragon replied. Hitting every button he could find. "I still haven't heard anything since he confiscated the truck."

"The warehouse wasn't as far from here as the other," Dragon Lord replied. "He should have been here by now."

"Perhaps he underestimated the Turtles."

"Or perhaps they underestimated him."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kurai pushed Leonardo out the way and regained control over the vehicle. He turned the truck around. With Leonardo in pain, he could easily kill him. Or better yet, save him for His Majesty. The Dragon Lord would be pleased.

Leonardo imagined the sinister grin underneath the dragon's mask. He would not go down without a fight. He lunged forward, ignoring the pain in his arm. So much for taking it easy.

Kurai's face throbbed as Leonardo punched him. The dragon let go of the wheel, and Leonardo grabbed him, switching positions again.

Leonardo gripped the dragon by the back of the neck and repeatedly slammed him into the dashboard. He was angry, and the assassin inside of him wanted to kill him. Leonardo lifted the dragon to throw him through the window, but the dragon was ready for him.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"There you are," Raphael said, as Donatello joined him. "Where is Leo?"

Out of breath, Donatello replied, "I…I don't…I don't know. I…I had to shut off my Eye in the Sky program. I couldn't fight and keep tabs on everyone at the same time."

"Was it me, or did the dragons seem extra kickass tonight?" Raphael asked.

"Load. Load," Donatello fussed at his program.

"No, I agree," Michaelangelo replied. "They were extra something alright. Dragon Lord must have time fired up to make some turtle soup."

"Finally."

Michaelangelo and Raphael gathered around Donatello's portable Eye in the Sky.

"He's not alone," Donatello replied.

"Why is his little blip and the dragon's blip move all around and fast like that?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Because he doesn't listen to a damn thing I tell him."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Kurai kicked, freeing himself from Leonardo's grasp. The blood from his head rolled into his eyes. He made one last attempt to grab the wheel, and he succeeded.

The truck took a hard right and flipped. Leonardo and Kurai tumbled inside the truck cab, and the front window shattered. It skid down the street until it hit a light post. Ground beef, steaks, and beef sausage fell out the back of the truck.

Leonardo looked around the chaos in the cab. He sat up, trying not to be cut by glass. He couldn't feel his left arm.

The dragon stirred, but he seemed dazed. He blinked a few times before realizing what had happened.

Leonardo kicked the door opened and dragged himself out the overturned vehicle. His left arm was useless by his side; the slightest movements caused pain.

As he furthered himself from the wreck, he could see the dragon crawling out. He was furious, but something stopped him from advancing. That was when Leonardo realized he was not alone.

Michaelangelo and Raphael stood guard while Donatello helped him to his feet.

The dragon remained motionless, but his warriors were gathering around. They heard sirens in the distance. Both parties knew better than to attack.

"Salvage what meat you can," the dragon said. "We can't return empty handed."

That was the last things Leonardo remembered before they returned to the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina dropped on her bed and looked at the hole in the wall. She got up and peeked through. "Hana."

"Hey!" her sister said with her face in full view.

"What has happened?" Katina asked.

Hana bit her lip. "Father came looking for you. He wants to speak to you immediately."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello helped Leonardo to a chair in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Venus said. Her panicking instantly got the attention of Raphael, who quickly calmed her down and assured her everything was fine.

"Mikey, go get Sensei," Donatello ordered. "Kimmi, I need something he can bite down on, like a washcloth."

"What?" Kimmi asked. "I don't understand."

"Just get me a washcloth," Donatello repeated. He stared at his brother. Part of him wanted to smack his brother. It would be so easy in his condition. However, he knew what pain lay ahead.

"I don't want to hear it," Leonardo said.

"I didn't say a damn thing."

"What's happened tonight?" Splinter asked, following Michaelangelo in the room.

Donatello sighed as Kimmico handed him a washcloth. "It's a long story." Her hands were shaking. "Mikey."

Splinter examined Leonardo. "It's dislocated."

"That's what I assessed," Donatello replied. He held the washcloth in front of Leonardo. "Bite."

Leonardo opened his mouth, and Donatello shoved the washcloth inside. He wondered if his brother did it on purpose.

"Deep breath, my son," Splinter said as he set the bone back in place.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina held her head as she walked in the throne room. "Father, Hana said you wanted to see me."

Dragon Lord growled and gripped the end of the throne with his claws. "Where were you? You know you are not to leave the palace, especially when the Rank are out on a mission."

"I…I went to find Lee," Katina replied; she didn't lie.

"Really?" Dragon Lord stood up. "So, where was he?"

"I couldn't find him," she answered; that was the lie. "I left a note for him."

"A note?"

"Yes, Father. I thought it was appropriate," Katina said. She held her head up. "I didn't see the need to wait for a man to show up."

Dragon Lord raised his brow. "Kat, I getting tired—"

Katina and her father turned at the sound the doors being thrown open. Kurai and the Rank had returned.

"Majesty. Princess," Kurai bowed, and signaled for the other dragons to move the meat into the coolers.

Dragon Lord noticed the blood smeared on Kurai's face. "Where is the truck?"

"We salvaged what we could."

"The truck."

"I couldn't retrieve it," Kurai replied. "The leader intercepted me."

Katina smiled inside.

"Yes," Kurai glanced from her to his king. "The other Turtles were no match for the Rank, but the leader… the leader was more of a challenge."

"I'm assuming this is his work?" Dragon Lord waved his hands in disgust. "One turtle defeated you." He shook his head, and then turned to Kat. "You look for this Lee, and he is nowhere to be found. This is a warrior," he said, pointing to her uncle. "The Leader of the Turtles is a warrior."

"Father, what do you want from me?" Katina asked.

"I want you to marry an honorable man. One who fights for his king…his family," Dragon Lord replied. "So far, your Lee is neither."

"Majesty," Kurai interrupted.

"What!"

Kurai chose his words carefully. "Your Majesty, the Leader of the Turtles was injured."

"Injured?" Dragon Lord turned his attention back to his Rank leader. "How so?"

"Left arm. He could barely move it after the fight," Kurai informed him. "I would not be surprised if he is out for weeks."

"Well, now, this mission seems to be getting better by the minute," Dragon Lord smirked. He sat in his throne proudly. "I told you my plan would work."

"Of course, Majesty."

"And the Shinobi?"

"None of the dragons encountered her."

Dragon Lord grumbled under his breath.

"Majesty."

"What?"

"May I be excused," Kurai asked. "I must…clean up."

"Of course, you fool," Dragon Lord hollered. "You are getting blood all over my throne room."

Kurai nodded and left, leaving Katina alone with her father.

"I will go too," Katina smiled.

"Kat."

"Yes, Father."

"Saturday is in two days," Dragon Lord reminded her. "I look forward to seeing Lee again."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael, Venus, Michaelangelo, and Kimmico all heard Leonardo holler in pain.

Shortly after, Splinter entered the den.

"Is he alright?" Raphael asked, holding Venus.

"He'll be fine. Donatello is tending to him now," Splinter replied. "I want to know what happened tonight."

"They went to stop the dragons from hijacking a shipment of beef," Venus backed up from Raphael. "Right?"

"Yeah," Raphael said in defense. "There were four dragons positioned around the warehouse. Mikey, Donnie, and I went to confront them, while Leo remained behind as a scout. Next thing we knew, dragons were everywhere, and Leo called a retreat. Then, we found Leo by an overturned meat truck with the Rank leader."

"Something seems to be missing from this story," Splinter said, turning to Michaelangelo.

"All that happened," Michaelangelo confirmed. "But Donnie didn't want Leo to fight. I think it had to do with seeing Obento yesterday."

"Obento?"

"Yeah," Kimmico nodded. "Donnie said Leo was bored, so he tagged along."

"Hmmm." Splinter turned to the kitchen. 'Donatello, come here for a moment."

"Sensei," Donatello replied, coming around the corner. All eyes were on him. "Leo…he's fine."

Splinter looked his son directly in the eye. "Why did you and Leonardo visit Obento? And Donatello, need I remind you I am not in the mood for a lie."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He knew alcohol and painkillers were a bad combination, but he was in so much pain he needed to relax.

"LEONARDO!"

He rolled his eyes and put the beer up. So much for a good buzz. He walked in the living room to find six sets of eyes on him. "What is wrong, Sensei?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your arm?" Splinter demanded.

Leonardo glared at Donatello. "I can't believe you told."

"I had to," Donatello replied. "I was worried. We were worried. You don't seem to take care of yourself. I thought you would have listened to Obento, but I knew you wouldn't. I didn't even want to encounter the dragons tonight."

"So I did this to myself," Leonardo fussed. He looked at his arm in a sling. The pain bothered him, but he would ignore it to defend his brothers. He didn't understand why his family didn't understand that."

"Leonardo, you were in no condition to fight," Splinter said. His voice was stern; it bothered Leonardo.

"Sensei, I am fine."

"You are not fine."

"Look, I am fully capable of taking care of myself," Leonardo said to everyone.

"Are you now?" Splinter challenged. "Then, defend yourself."

Before Leonardo could react, Splinter knocked his feet from under him. He landed on his back. "Sensei."

"Defend yourself."

Leonardo struggled to get up with one hand, but Splinter knocked him down again.

"Come now, defend yourself."

"Sensei," Leonardo fell to the ground again, landing on his right side. Splinter held his walking stick over him, signaling he was pinned. "I get the point."

"I don't think you do, Leonardo," Splinter replied. "Stand up."

Michaelangelo, Kimmico, Raphael, Venus, and Donatello gazed in awe at the scene. Leonardo struggled a moment, and then he stood. They saw the anger in his face as he stared down Splinter.

"What would you have down if I was the Dragon Lord?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo shrugged in frustration. "Walked right up to you and shook your hand." He stumbled back as Splinter struck him across the face with the walking stick. His family jumped, yet Splinter stood firm.

"I don't find this amusing," Splinter snapped, and then turned to the others. "Do the five of you?"

"No," echoed the room.

Leonardo felt his cheek; for a moment, it hurt worse than his arm. "Sensei."

Splinter was silent as he stared at his son. He thought about Yoshi and the Shredder. He thought about Yoshi and his wife, dead on the floor of their home. He thought about revenge and the positions he placed his sons in to achieve it. He thought about one of them never coming home. He didn't want to think that way again. "Lay down your weapons."

"Huh?" Leonardo was shocked by the request.

"Katanas, now," Splinter said.

"Sensei, I will take it easy," Leonardo argued, but it was too late. His master—his father—was not backing down.

"Now, Leonardo," Splinter held firm.

Leonardo didn't argue. With one hand, he struggled and then laid his katanas at Splinter's feet. He couldn't look him in the eye. He couldn't look any of them in the eye.

Splinter picked up the katanas. "Leonardo, for the next six weeks, you are no longer the leader of this team."

Leonardo looked away. He wanted to cry, but his training told him not to show weakness.

"Donatello, you will take his place," Splinter informed him, and then he turned to the others. "I expect you all to respect the decisions Donatello makes."

"Yes, Sensei."

Splinter left the room, and Leonardo glared at Donatello. "I hope you are happy now."

"Leo," Donatello stepped forward, but Leonardo turned the other way and stormed towards his room. When the door slammed shut, he turned to his family. "What have I done?"


	19. Chapter 19

Flirting With the Enemy

Chapter 19

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT; I just write fanfics about them. Katina, Hana, Kira, Tashina, Kimmico, Zenobia and any other characters I create are of my own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

**FRIDAY**

Donatello rubbed his eyes and stared at the computer screen. He wasn't surprised about waking up at his computer desk again, but he still couldn't last night out of his mind. His brother hated him.

In his messaging, Zenobia, his online friend or "girlfriend" as his brothers put it, did little to ease his pain. She told him that he did the right thing, and he believed it, but he still didn't feel that way. She ended their two hour conversation about meeting, and he said "okay," but didn't feel confident about it. He wanted to talk to Leonardo about it, but his brother was locked in his room.

Donatello stretched and the air filled with the scent of scrambled eggs. His stomach growled, pleading with him to go eat. He didn't argue.

In the kitchen, Kimmico served Michelangelo, Raphael, and Venus her famous Hawaiian omelets. They were all surprised how good Spam was in an omelet.

"Good morning, Donnie," Kimmico said as she beat more eggs in a bowl. "How would you like your eggs this morning?"

"Scrambled," Donatello replied. He opened the refrigerator. "Do we still have milk?"

"It's over here," Kimmico replied. She poured the eggs into a frying pan and sprinkled in diced Spam.

"Thanks," Donatello replied and poured himself a glass. He studied the faces at the table. They knew what he was going to ask next. "Has anyone seen Leo this morning?"

"Nope," Raphael replied.

"I asked him about breakfast," Michelangelo added. "But he hollered to leave him alone."

Donatello hung his head and sighed.

"Splinter requested to be left alone this morning too," Venus said. "He came and got some fruit to eat, but he was upset. I think he feels bad about last night."

"Well, I ain't never seen him pissed off like that before," Michelangelo added, shoveling eggs in his mouth. "Even at Raph."

"What?" Raphael looked up from his plate. "Oh, April got called in the middle of the night to do a story on that overturned meat truck in the street. She couldn't believe Leo was a part of it. She said the cops were everywhere—forensic teams too."

"Forensic teams?" Donatello sat at the table.

"Yeah, something about finding a lot of blood at the scene," Raphael said and took a bite of his food.

"Is he that badly injured?" Venus asked.

Donatello shook his head. "No, he's got a few cuts from glass, but nothing to leave a lot of blood at the scene. It's just his arm."

"Then that means some dragon got his ass kicked in that fight," Raphael replied.

TTMNTTMMNTTMNTTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina ground herbs with an herb grinder, while Hana watched over her.

"Do you need me to pick more lavender?" Hana asked.

"I'm making a healing cream, not a body lotion," Katina reminded her.

"Oh," Hana sighed. "I heard some of the servants talking. They said your friend was hurt bad last night. Uncle was not merciful."

Katina focused on her task. "I heard the rumors; I don't need them repeated to me."

"Are you worried?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I trust him," Katina replied.

"Trust who?"

Katina looked up, and Hana turned around. Their aunt had been resting for several weeks, and they were surprised to see her.

"Trust who?" Tashina repeated and looked at the creams. "Your Lee?"

"Lee is very trustworthy," Katina replied. "It is you I wouldn't trust."

Tashina smirked. "You definitely have your father's mouth."

Katina held a straight face. "What do you want?"

"I came for my husband's pain medicine. Your father told me you two were making some," Tashina replied.

Hana picked up two of the creams on the table. "This is one is for bruises, and this one is for uncle's headache."

"Well at least you two are good at something," Tashina said, taking the creams. She lifted one to her nose, and gagged at the smell. "Couldn't you make this smell better? This is going to cause me to spend my evening kneeling in front of the toilet."

"You should be use to spending your evenings on your knees," Katina said.

Tashina smiled for a moment, and then hardened her face. "Yes, you definitely have your father's tongue. I'd watch it if I were you. You never know when it could be cut out."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Venus stood beside Donatello as he pounded away on his keyboard. She placed hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry," Venus said, pulling her hand back.

"You scared the crap out of me," Donatello said as he leaned back in his chair. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Venus replied. "But you have been rather quiet today, even more so than usual. Would you like to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Donatello shrugged. "I ratted out my brother, and he hates me for it."

"He doesn't hate you, Donnie," Venus reassured him. "He's just upset. We all think you did the right thing."

"That's not the point, Venus. I didn't want Splinter to suspend Leo's leadership. Or make me leader. I'm not Leo. Mikey and Raph don't always listen to me. I don't know how to make negotiations like Leo does. I don't like fighting unless I have to defend myself or someone. I'm not cut out for this."

Venus placed a hand on his shoulder again. "Donnie," she paused, not knowing what to say.

Donatello hung his head. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know you didn't," Venus replied. "But it did, and you have to believe in yourself or your brothers will be lost. They need you to be strong too. We need you to be strong."

"Yeah," Donatello nodded.

"And Donnie," Venus smiled. "I may not be able to fight, but if you need someone to talk to, I will listen."

"Thanks, Venus."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Must you pester him," Tashina fussed as her brother interrogated Kurai. "He needs to rest."

"He had plenty of time to rest," Dragon Lord replied.

Kurai sat up and pinched his brow. His head pounded, but it was tolerable if his wife and king weren't fighting. "Tashina, I'm fine."

"See," Dragon Lord pointed to the weak dragon.

Tashina folded her arms.

"Dear sister, I do believe this pregnancy has affected your judgment," Dragon Lord said as Kurai stood up. "Your husband just had a little headache. He's tough."

Kurai smiled. "What is it, Majesty?"

"The Shinobi, her absence in your encounters has caused me concern," Dragon Lord explained. "Are you positive she hasn't been fighting?"

Kurai took a deep breath. "Yes, Majesty. I am positive. The Rank hasn't encountered her in months. I have been recording all of the Rank's encounters with the Turtles, as per your instructions. The Shinobi hasn't been seen since…since I found out Tashina's pregnancy," he said, flipping through his notes.

"Are you happy, Ryu?" Tashina said.

Dragon Lord thought for a moment. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Forever."

"Be serious."

Tashina felt her stomach. "It will be five months next week." She had just started to show. "I found out a little over three months ago."

"Three months."

"A little over three months."

Dragon Lord leaned on the wall. He was pale.

"Majesty, are you alright?" Kurai asked, even though he was the one feeling dizzy.

"No," Dragon Lord shook his head. "She can't be. She can't be. She can't be. No. No."

Tashina rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The Shinobi," Kurai couldn't believe he didn't figure it out sooner.

"What about her?"

"She's pregnant."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo lay on his bed. He was tired of hiding in his room all day, but he didn't want to be at home any more. He looked at his arm in the sling. He knew he should apologize to Donatello, but he wasn't in the mood to admit he was wrong.

He sat up and thought about her. He promised to meet her, but she didn't tell him why. She helped him, but he didn't understand why. She confused him.

He walked to the bedroom door and peeked out. For once all day, the lair was quiet—quiet enough for him to think straight. He put on his trench coat and hat. Slowly he slipped out the room and closed the door. He was a good ninja despite his injury; he wasn't going to let them see how much this hurt him.

He peered into Donatello's room. His brother was busy typing away on the computer, but it didn't have the same excited rhythm it usually did. He knew Donatello talked to his friend online and creating lesson plans and quizzes for the online classes he taught. Most thought Donatello's fascination with the computer made him a nerd, but Leonardo didn't think that way. He knew if it wasn't for this brother's intellectual abilities, they wouldn't have survived. Donatello worked the hardest to help his family.

Leonardo opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it before any words came out. He continued to slip through the lair undetected until he disappeared into the sewers.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"What do you want to do, Majesty?" Kurai felt the headache coming on strong now.

Dragon Lord paced around the room, mumbling to himself.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Kurai asked as he sat on the floor.

Dragon Lord stopped and stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My head feels like it split in two," Kurai replied while Tashina applied pain cream to his forehead.

"Weakling."

"Ryu, please," Tashina said. "You need to stop this before you make yourself sick."

"She's pregnant," Dragon Lord snapped at her. "Do you know what that means?"

"Of course, I do. I'm not a fool," Tashina replied.

"No, you don't," Dragon Lord replied. "You are not the king. Your life is not in danger. Your kingdom is not the one threatened."

"You're overreacting," Tashina replied. "And making my husband sick with your nonsense. You have no proof the Shinobi is with child."

Dragon Lord paused in this pacing. "Proof."

"Yes, proof," Tashina said. "If you stop moving around, you would think straight. I swear you need me for everything."

Dragon Lord turned to Kurai. "We need proof the Shinobi is pregnant. When you stop complaining about the tiny cut on your head, I want you to confirm the Shinobi's condition. And, I don't want any of the other dragons to know. I don't need more useless morons running around here."

Kurai looked at Tashina as his king stormed out the room. "I need a vacation."

TTMNTTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Leonardo stared at Katina as she looked around the rooftop. Her cloak covered most of her body, but he found her movements to be elegant, as if she was floating. She paused and looked up the stars, removing her hood and freeing her hair. She wore her hair in a long braid that draped over her shoulder. He found her beautiful in the moonlight. She wasn't like the warrior dragons that he encountered in fights. Her skin was smooth and her eyes were blue—she definitely didn't take after her father.

"Kat."

She turned at the sound of his voice. She couldn't find him hiding in the shadows.

"Stay still and act natural."

"Where are you?" She looked directly at him, but he knew she didn't see him yet.

"Your father's guards are watching you," he said and held out his hand. The light from the moonlight lit up his hand. It was the only thing she could see. "Do that disappearing thing you do."

She took his hand, and he guided her safely out of sight.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Leo," Kimmico knocked on his bedroom door. "It is dinnertime. Please come out. You haven't eaten all day."

After several times knocking without a reply, she walked back into the kitchen.

"He's not answering the door," she said as she walked back into the kitchen. She slapped Michelangelo on the hand for trying to eat a slice of pizza without the family. "Will you wait for everyone/"

"You snooze, you lose," Michelangelo replied as Donatello walked in the room.

"Where is everyone?" Donatello asked as he sat down.

"Venus and Raphael are coming," Michelangelo answered and then hollered. "But they're taking their sweet time."

"You're not starving, Mikey!"

Donatello chuckled.

"It's not funny," Michelangelo defended.

"Yeah, it is."

"Look who saved us some dinner," Raphael said as he and Venus entered the kitchen.

Venus sat next to Donatello as Raphael went to find something to drink. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a little better," Donatello admitted.

"That's good to hear," Venus said as Raphael put a bottle of water in front of her.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina followed Leonardo as they slipped through the shadows. Behind her, she could see her father's guards scrambling in confusion. She wanted to laugh at them, but didn't want to give away their position. She followed his lead until they were a block away from the palace.

Leonardo didn't speak to her during the trip. He seemed to be more concerned about his surroundings than a conversation. He peeked from under his hat.

'You can stop doing that magic thing now."

"It is called the Prism," Katina corrected as she made them visible.

"Your father upped his security," he said as he sat down.

"He's a little on edge from last night," Katina explained. She looked around the rooftop. The building they were one wasn't as tall as the one they met on, but it was quiet and safe from the dragons.

Leonardo leaned against wall to the staircase to the roof. For the first time that night, she noted his injuries as he slipped out his trench coat. Tiny scratches speckled his right arm, a bruise was on his cheek, and his left arm was in a sling. He was like her uncle described. She sat to his left side.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks worse," Katina replied. "I heard the rumors around the palace."

Leonardo looked away from her, as if ashamed of his condition. "I'm fine."

Katina didn't argue with him. "If it makes you feel any better, my uncle has a huge headache."

Leonardo chuckled and turned to her. "That actually does make feel better."

Katina blushed.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMMNT

Donatello took a few bites of his slice of pizza. His brother hadn't joined the family for dinner—Splinter either.

Venus sighed as she gazed at Donatello. He was just as stubborn as the rest of his brothers—he never wanted to admit needing help.

Raphael placed a hand on Venus' hand. He squeezed it gently. "You alright, Babe?"

Venus turned to him and smiled. "My stomach is just a little upset, that is all."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo stared at the dragon before him. He didn't feel angry or depressed. For some reason, he felt content.

"I made something for you," Katina said, as she dug in the pockets of her cloak. She pulled out a small jar. "This will ease the pain."

"I doubt it," Leonardo replied as she handed him the jar. "What is it?"

"It is medicine. I made it earlier today," Katina explained as she took off his sling. He winced in pain and cursed himself for not taking pain killers before sneaking out the lair. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes and no," Leonardo winced as she took off his armband. "I'm just old and falling apart," he said in attempt to make her laugh. She wasn't amused.

"You have no room to complain about age," Katina replied. She held out her hand, and he handed her back the cream. "I have ten thousand years on you."

"I forgot about the whole trapped in the glass thing," Leonardo leaned and took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just falling apart."

"Hardly." Using two fingers, Katina scooped a glob of cream out of the jar. Then she massaged it into his shoulder. He ground his teeth as she worked her magic. "You need to take care of yourself."

"You…ain't the…first…one to tell…me," Leonardo huffed.

"I'm sorry," Katina replied. "I'm not trying to hurt you. It will take a few minute for it to work."

As she scooped more cream out the jar, he stared at her. She was focused and gentle, as gentle as she could be considering his entire left arm was in pain. "Talk to me. You said the dragons were talking about me. What were they saying?"

"My uncle informed my father that you were injured," Katina replied as she worked on his upper arm. His shoulder felt cool, and he enjoyed her tracing his muscles. "My father was not happy about losing the beef, but he was pleased that you were injured. When I told you about my uncle's intentions, I didn't expect you to fight him."

"I guess I surprised them, didn't I?"

"Don't be so arrogant," Katina fussed him. "You could have been killed."

"You were worried, Princess?"

Katina looked at Leonardo. Part of her was angry at him.

_An eight-year-old Katina followed her mother into the courtyard. "Is father coming home?" she asked. The courtyard was filled with herbs that perfumed the air. It was a place her mother visited often, especially if the Dragon Lord was returning._

_Her mother proceeded to pick herbs and place them carefully in a basket. She turned and smiled at Katina. "Yes, your father shall be home soon," she replied and focused on her task._

"_Is father injured?" Katina asked._

_Her mother paused, hanging her head slightly as she tried to avoid showing her fear to her daughter. "Yes, but…but it is just some bruises. "He's…he is a warrior, Kat. And he is stubborn. You will understand more when you are a married woman."_

_Katina nodded as if she understood. Then, she asked another question. "Am I going to have another brother or sister soon?"_

_Her mother laughed, placing the last herb in her basket. "What on earth gave you such an idea?"_

"_When father comes home from battle, you spend much time with him," Katina said. "Then after he has gone back to battle, your stomach gets big and then I have a new brother or sister."_

_Her mother cupped her face with her hands. "You are much too smart for your age."_

_It wasn't the answer Katina was looking for._

"_Now come. I need your help making medicine for your father," her mother said and led her out the courtyard. "_

"Princess?"

"You could have been killed."

"I'm fine," Leonardo lied.

Katina looked away from his eyes and focused on his arm. She rewrapped it. "It takes a few minutes to work, but the medicine should ease your pain."

'You said that."

Katina sighed. "You are welcome." She regarded him with pity.

"Are you mad at me?" Leonardo was confused by the look in her eyes.

_Katina stared as the palace doors flung open. _

_Kurai, her father's top Rank warrior bowed. "My Queen, his Majesty is home."_

_Her mother gasped her father walked in the room. She could see the tears welding in her eyes and her knees shaking as she made her way to him. It was one of the few moments where her mother showed how much she loved her father. _

_Her father was a mess. Blood was caked on the right side of his face. His armor was removed, and his side was wrapped. "I'm fine, Dorei. My Queen."_

Katina stood up and walked to the edge of the rooftop. She folded her arms. "I am having a hard time believing that," she said and waited for him to join her.

"Look, I have enough people lecturing me at home," Leonardo said, standing beside her. "I don't need one from you. I can take care of myself."

"You sure fooled me," Katina replied.

"I can take care of myself, Princess," Leonardo said, leaning in. "Can you say the same for yourself?"

"Yes!"

Leonardo laughed. "Okay, then tell me which direction is your palace."

Katina thought for a moment. This rooftop was just as high as the palace's, but she didn't recognize the surroundings.

"Problems?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I know exactly where the palace is." She took a guess and pointed to the north. "See. I told you."

Leonardo placed his right hand on the hand she pointed with. Then, he turned her 90 degrees and whispered in her eye. "Yep, there it is."

'I knew that," Katina replied, not ready to admit defeat. "I was just testing you."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Now, you were the one who wanted to meet, so start explaining yourself."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Splinter emerged from his room after hours of meditation.

In front of the television, Raphael, Venus, Michelangelo, and Kimmico remained silent as they watched him walked by. Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but Splinter held up his hand, noting that he wanted some privacy.

Splinter ignored the mess in the kitchen, and he glanced at Donatello who frantically searched his paper-filled desk for a missing flash drive.

He made his way straight to Leonardo's room and knocked on the door. "Leonardo, I would like to have a word with you." After three unanswered attempts, he turned the knob. "Leonardo."

Splinter looked around the empty room. Where was his son?

"Donatello." Splinter walked in the lab as Donatello cheered at his successful find. "Donatello."

"Hey Sensei," Donatello looked at the scattered paperwork on the floor. "I'm going to clean this up. I didn't hear you come out your room."

"Where is your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where did Leonardo go?"

"He's still in his room," Donatello replied and swallowed hard. His brother was still not speaking to him. "He's been in there all day."

"No, he is not in his room," Splinter fussed. "Find him."

"Okay," Donatello panicked for a second, and then he turned to his Eye In the Sky Program. "I can track him with…"

'Donatello, I do not need a commentary."

"Yes, sir." Donatello looked at the screen. "It says he is located in his room." He replied, narrowing down the map on the blue dot.

Splinter rushed back to Leonardo's room. A million thoughts were in his head. He always worried about his children, but nothing like he was feeling now. He was so hard on Leonardo and now he was gone.

Donatello picked up the turtlecom on the nightstand. "This is why my computer says he's here. He left the com; it is how I track everyone."

"What's going on?" Raphael asked, peeking in the doorway.

Donatello watched as Splinter patted the turtlecom in his hands. "Leonardo's missing?"

"Where'd he go?" Michelangelo asked, joining his brother to see what the fuss was all about.

"Leo's in deep shit," Raphael smirked.

Splinter looked up at the three of them and placed the turtlecom back on the nightstand. "Out now!"

The three left the room, knowing their sensei was no longer worried. Instead, they were going to get another show once Leonardo came home.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Katina sat on the edge of the rooftop and looked over. It was a long way down.

"Why did you want to meet?" Leonardo asked, sitting beside her.

"My father is insisting to meet Lee again. Tomorrow night in fact," Katina replied. 'I need you to—"

"Not happening, Princess," Leonardo answered.

"Please," Katina grabbed his good arm. "I need your help."

"I can't go back into the lion's den again," Leonardo answered. Her eyes pleaded with him. It was nice to feel needed again.

"I can't marry now. I just can't," Katina shook her head.

"What are you so afraid of?" Leonardo asked.

_Katina stood in line with her siblings. They watched their father prepare to leave again._

"_Are you not satisfied enough?" Her mother pleaded with him. _

"_My duty is to the kingdom, not just my family," her father answered. "And when my sons are old enough, they will join my side in the fight."_

"_Your kingdom," her mother turned away. "It is always your kingdom; it is never your family."_

_Her father growled under his breath, holding in a flame. "I build the kingdom for my family. I don't know why you do not understand that."_

"_I understand perfectly where we fit in," her mother wiped the tears from her eyes. "You would rather leave us behind and fight this nonsense with the humans than to be with your family."_

"_I don't have time to argue with you," her father replied and grabbed his wife's hand. "But I will return. I always return."_

"_I don't want you to leave," her mother replied. "We need you here."_

"_What are you afraid of?"_

Katina hung her head. "I don't want to just settle because it is my duty. You have no idea what it is like to be in my place, and I'm all alone. My father tries to listen, but he is horrible at it. The only thing he knows is war and revenge and the kingdom. I don't want to be like my mother…she was always second to the kingdom. I can't be like her. I just can't—"

Leonardo covered her mouth. "I heard you, Princess. No need to ramble. Now I get that you are freaked out, but why are you having such a hard time with this. You've grown up with many of these dragons. It's not like you didn't know this day would come. You said so yourself, it is your duty." He lowered his hand.

"I cannot just marry someone because my father expects me to," Katina answered. "This goes beyond just marrying because it is my duty."

"Then what is it about?"

Katina took a deep breath. "I will be queen one day."

"Queen."

"Yes," Katina explained. "My father disowned my brother, so he will be skipped. My other brothers have passed away long ago, so I am next in line. I am the oldest daughter. I will be queen; my husband will serve as king."

"So what is the problem?"

"I want to marry a dragon who sees me more than just a crown. I want a husband who will love me and serve me. I need a king to protect me and lead the army. Who do you want to be king?" Katina challenged him. "My husband can decide the future of you and your family. There are dragons who side with my father and some who want peace. You need me as much as I need you. I cannot just chose a dragon and expect us to get what we all want."

Leonardo stared into her blue eyes. There was a calm about her as she spoke. She would make a good queen, but she couldn't have a king push her around. She was right. He needed her as much as she needed him. Postponing her marriage could give her time to find the right suitor. He couldn't believe his answer. "I'll think about it."

Katina nodded. "I understand."

Leonardo stood up, and he glanced at his arm. It wasn't in as much pain as before. "I ought to get you back home before your father's guards cause trouble."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

"How did he sneak out?" Venus asked as she climbed into bed. "I didn't hear a thing."

"We're ninjas, remember," Raphael replied as he cracked the door enough to see the show. "We're supposed to be invisible and hide in the shadows."

"Well that should also help you recognize movement in the shadows," Venus said. She watched as he moved around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I have all my angles figured out."

Venus rolled her eyes and leaned back on her pillow. "Why must you boys spy on each other all the time?"

"It's not spying," Raphael corrected. "It's me getting additional confirmation that Leonardo is not as perfect as he claims to be."

"Oh, how wonderful and mature of you, father of my child," Venus smiled.

Raphael ignored her sarcasm. "Look, I always get in trouble and everyone watches me. It is about I get a chance to be on the other side."

"Raphael."

"Yes."

"Come to bed."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Where have you been?" Dragon Lord asked, as closed the door of her room.

Katina placed a hand over her chest. Her heart raced.

"I asked you a question," Dragon Lord added. "I expect answer."

"I met Lee," Katina replied. She lowered her hand and tried to keep herself steady.

"I figured as much, but I am baffled why you decide to sneak past my guards."

"I wanted some privacy."

"To do what?" Dragon Lord raised his eyebrow as he stared his daughter down. She was as stubborn as he was. Would she blink first?

"To speak to him, that is all, Father," Katina replied. She held her head high.

Dragon Lord growled. Part of him hated having daughters. He stood up and walked towards her. "Last night's raid did not go as planned. The Turtles are watching us. When you sneak off with Lee in the night, you are in danger. He is putting you in danger."

"Father, I am safe. I promise you."

"Let him tell me that," Dragon Lord replied. "If he has the guts to face me tomorrow."

Katina nodded as he left the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

When Leonardo snuck back into the lair, it was a little quieter than usual. The doors to his brothers' room were cracked; he could feel their eyes on him.

Starving, he sifted through the fridge, finding one slice of pepperoni and avocado pizza. Something was up. Leftovers didn't exist with Michelangelo around, but he shrugged it off as nothing and grabbed a beer to go with the cold slice. Both went down smoothly.

Leonardo opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Smiling to himself, he thought I still have it. he flipped on the light switch.

"Welcome Home, Leonardo."

Leonardo stared calmly as his sensei. Splinter was meditating in the middle of his room, awaiting his arrival.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself," Splinter demanded as he stood up.

"No," Leonardo replied.

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Splinter replied and caught an odd scent in the air. "Is that lavender I smell?"

Leonardo's eyes widened. "No."

Splinter studied him hard. He was hiding something. "You were with Lotus again, weren't you?"

"What?" Leonardo replied, disgusted with the idea. "That is insane."

"Is it?" Splinter questioned. "You have yet to answer me. Were you with Lotus Blossom?"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Raphael and Michelangelo hid in the kitchen.

"You think he was with her," Michelangelo whispered.

"Wouldn't surprise me. You know how Leo gets," Raphael replied.

"But Lotus. Why her?"

"Cuz Lady Shredder is not in town."

"Well, what if she snuck in town and we didn't know it"

"What are the two of you doing?" Venus asked as she and Kimmico stared at them.

Raphael gave her an innocent smile and walked to the refrigerator. "I came to get you some ice cream."

Venus folded her arms in disbelief.

"So what is your excuse?" Kimmico asked Michelangelo.

"Popcorn?"

Kimmico rolled her eyes.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo snapped. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm not a child."

"I never said you were a child," Splinter reminded him. "But since you insist on acting like one, I will treat you like one."

"I'm 22 years old."

"No matter how old you are, you are still my son," Splinter replied. "And I came in here tonight, hoping to have an adult conversation with you. I am worry about you Leonardo—this anger you have—this disregard you have for yourself. It scares me."

"You don't have to worry all the time," Leonardo looked as his injured arm. "I can take care of myself."

Splinter sighed. "I'm not sure you can."

With that he left, and Leonardo stood alone in his room.

TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


End file.
